Another Love Story
by StoryBookDreams
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Just another love story. We have all the drama of what happens before the couple becomes a couple, and all the problems after becoming a couple. There will be a happy ending right? Because love conquers all? Sorry for OOC-ness!
1. chapter one

**A/N: **I haven't been writing lately. But now I'm back. I'll talk a little bit about my other stories. "Mixed and Misunderstood" is still incomplete. I don't know what I'm going to do with it. If I do continue it, I might take it down and rewrite the chapters. We'll see. And for "Friends" I don't know if I'll continue it or just leave it as a one-shot. Anyways, hope you enjoy this new story. And don't worry, I will complete this one.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3! or any of the characters, Mika Kawamura does.

It was nightfall in the small town of Heiomachi. Our scene begins at a temple on top of a giant hill. The house is pretty empty except for two teens.

"Miyu, are you going to stay in your room forever?" Kanata asked knocking on his roomate's door.

"Go away!" Miyu shouted.

"Geez, are you still mad at me?" Kanata asked again.

No response came from the girl.

"Miyu...I'm sorry, okay?"

_"Great, why do we always argue? Always. Well it's not my fault she keeps misplacing my clothes. And then she has to yell at me when I forget to put the toliet seat up, but you don't see her yelling at her younger brother? Seriously, she's living with two guys, what does she expect?! But I guess I'll be the 'bigger person' this time and apologize." _Kanata thought..

"Miyu, you've got to eat sometime." Kanata said again, trying to get the blonde out of her room.

"No I don't!" she yelled back just as her stomach growled, _loudly._

"That's not what your stomache's telling me." Kanata said smirking.

"You got in a fight with nee-chan again, huh." a voice said.

"Ruu." Kanata said turning around to face the boy.

"When are you two ever going to stop fighting and just _admit your feelings_." Ruu said loud enough for his sister to hear.

"What?!" Miyu yelled slamming her door open. "Why would I ever like this dimwit!?"

"Riiight." Ruu replied walking away. _"It always works."_

"That little....." Miyu muttered angrily.

Kanata let out a small snicker and Miyu realized what had just happened. But before Miyu could go back in her room, Kanata caught her wrist and made her stay.

"Look, Miyu. I'm sorry, okay?" Kanata said sincerely.

Miyu bit her lower lip and turned away from Kanata's gaze.

Kanata let out a sigh and released his grip on Miyu's wrist. But she still stayed, just staring at her feet. And then in one swift motion, Miyu was in Kanata's arms.

"What are you-" Miyu said, struggling to release the boy's hold.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry Miyu?" Kanata whispered into her ear.

Miyu's face flushed as his warm breath landed on her face. "Let go of me Saionji." she finally managed to utter.

"Not until you forgive me." he replied.

"................alright."

And with that, Kanata let go of the girl and smiled. "Hurry up and eat your dinner before it gets cold."

"Yeah, yeah." she replied, face still red.

"What are you blushing for? It's not like that hug meant anything. I'd never like a dimwited girl like you." Kanata teased.

"Argh! Baka Kanata!" Miyu yelled at the retreating figure.

Miyu's POV

Kanata's so stupid! As if I would ever like a guy like him either. He's so mean. I don't even get why he's popular. Sure he's athletic and smart, but his personality is terrible. And I'm the only one who he acts mean to. At school, he's acts nice to everyone, but he's not. He's a big, fat, meanie! He makes me so mad!

My thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang.

"Saionji Residence." I answered.

"Miyu." a familiar voice responded.

"Mom."

"How are you doing dear?" my mom asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you fighting with Kanata?" she asked. Ack. Right on the mark. I guess this is what they call mother's intuition.

"No." I lied.

"Right. How's Ruu doing?"

"He's fine too."

"That's good."

"What do you want mom?" I questioned.

"What makes you think I want something. I just want to check up on you two. I mean I get so worried all the time, thinking about you three being all alone in that big house. Especially you Miyu, I mean you're already 15 and so is Kanata. A guy and a girl living together....just worries me."

"Hold on mom. You were the one that left us here. It's not like it was my choice to live here with _that guy._" I said as Kanata walked into the room. "Your mom?" Kanata mouthed. I nodded my head in response.

"Well, I still get worried."

"Yeah yeah, what do you really want mom?" I asked.

"Well...I was wondering if you two would go check up on our old house." my mom said.

"What?"

"Just to make sure everything's still intact."

"Wait. I thought we sold our old house." I asked rubbing my temple with my fingertips.

"No, of course not dear. You didn't think we would be staying at the Saionji's forever did you? I mean, it would just be a bother to them anyways. After your dad and I get back from America, we planned to move back in."

"Alright, I get it. But where am I going to get the key?"

"I already sent a letter with the key attached. You should have gotten it today." my mom said. I leafed through the mail and found the letter she was talking about. I opened it and the key fell out.

"Okay mom, I got it."

"Thanks dear. Oh, I've got to go. Your dad and I love you Miyu. Send our love to your brother too. Bye." she said hanging up.

*Sigh* My mom is so troublesome. Always making decisions on her own without even consulting her own children. First deciding to move here, then leaving for America and now this. Great...

"So your mom wants you to check up on your old house?" Kanata questioned.

"Yeah. I thought we sold our old house, but I guess not."

"Hmm."

"I'll go tell Ruu." I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't forget to eat your dinner." Kanata said.

I let out a small giggle as I waved back in response. That was actually pretty sweet. I guess even the devil can have a nice side once in a while.

"Hey Ruu." I said knocking on my brother's door.

"What?" he responded.

"Mom just called. She sends her love. And...she wants us to check up on the old house." I said entering his room.

"Our old house? I thought we sold it."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but I guess not."

"Hmm, when are we going?"he asked.

"Well, we already have the key. And tomorrow is a weekend so might as well get it over with and go as soon as possible."

"I'm busy tomorrow." he replied.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"None of your business."

"A date with Momoka perhaps?" I teased.

"Shut up nee-chan." Ruu said, obviously blushing. It makes me wonder how this 12 year old already has a girlfriend, and his older sister doesn't have a boyfriend. Is that lame, or what? Well, it's just that, there's nobody I really like so. Agh, whatever, why am I even thinking about this.

"So you're not going?"

"Yeah. Why don't you get Kanata to go with you."

"No way. Not even if he was the last person on Earth." I replied.

"Oh, how mean." a familiar voice said.

"Yeah, did you hear that Kanata, nee-chan doesn't want to go with you." Ruu said mockingly.

"Oh, I'm so hurt." Kanata replied, matching Ruu's level of childishness.

I rolled my eyes at these two immature brats. "Do you even want to go?"

"Hmm...now that I think about it. It is better if Miyu goes all by herself. It's a chance to prove that she actually has guts." Kanata teased.

"You jerk."

"Of course, if you're scared I'll go with you. That is, if you treat me to something."

I sent a death glare to the brunette boy. How dare he? Who does he think I am? That stupid idiot. This is exactly why I didn't want to go with him, much less ask him in the first place. Because he'd get all high and mighty and find some way to tease me for it.

"Whatever, you two settle your little lover's spat outside." Ruu said kicking us out of his room.

"I've told you a million times, I don't and never will like this idiot! And since when did my little brother get so bratty." I yelled at his door.

No response came from the room. Knowing my brother, he probably plugged in his earphones and turned the music on full blast. Just to "drown my voice out". What a little brat.

"So, tommorow right?" Kanata said.

"No way." I said glaring at him.

"C'mon Miyu. I was just kidding about treating me. Besides, would you really want to go alone? What if you get kidnapped? What if the house is a total mess from a burgular? Or maybe, a monster has been living in your room." Kanata teased.

"Y..you j..jerk." I said. The thought sent chills down my spine. What if Kanata was right? What if the house was a mess? How would I be able to clean it all by myself. I know that Aya and Nanami are busy tomorrow, so I don't want to bother them. And everybody else probably has plans. So Kanata is my last resort. Shit, life is unfair.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' considering how pale you look." Kanata said smirking.

"Whatever." I said walking away from him. I could hear him laughing his head off, probably planning of more ways to scare me. As I've said and been saying "What a jerk!" Tomorrow is going to be hell.

**

* * *

**

**Next Time:**

A Day In Hell

_"If you really do like nee-chan, you should just tell her soon. I'd rather not hear you guys have your lover's spat everyday." _

_Kanata Saionji never spaces out, or burns anything. That's Miyu's job. What is wrong with me today?_

_"Tokyo sure is big compared to Heiomachi."_

_"Let's go, my house is this way." _

_"How cute."_

_"Don't even say anything Saionji. Just eat your damn food and let's get out of here."_

_"A girl can only take so much fighting. If you don't hurry up and show that you love her, someone else is going to come along and snatch her away." _

_"...I can't take it anymore Kanata. We're always fighting. It's just...so tiring."_

_"I'm sorry."_


	2. A Day In Hell

**A/N: **This will be short so you can go ahead and read soon. About updates and stuff, check my profile for information, I will keep you updated on the progress of this story. Enjoy=D and please review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3!, Mika Kawamura is the rightful owner.

Kanata's POV

Saturday morning is finally here. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and Miyu is probably still fast asleep. I slept well last night, knowing I would be able to go out with Miyu _alone _today. I mean, we were just going to check up on her old house, but still. I teased her into letting me go with her, but I really was dying to go with her. Oh god. What am I saying? Agh, I sound like such an idiot. But I can't help it, that Miyu makes me just so...happy.

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face in the bathroom. When I got back to my room, I got changed and put my futon away. And then I went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Morning." Ruu said.

"Hey. You're up early." I said.

"Yeah."

"Got a date with Momoka today huh?" I teased.

"Whatever." Ruu replied blushing.

"Hey, go wake your sister up for me, would you?" I said getting the ingredients out of the fridge.

"I'll try. But we both know she's not going to get up anytime soon." Ruu said as he left towards his sister's room.

I began to cook breakfast when Ruu popped his head back in just a few seconds later.

"No use. She's dead asleep." Ruu stated.

"Did you even try?"

"Not really." Ruu replied sitting back down. Wow, this kid sure has gotten cocky over the past year. I remember when Ruu was still a kid, he was so nice and sweet. And now he's so...not. Even got himself a girlfriend.

"So where are you taking your girlfriend today?" I asked.

"None of your business." he replied. I could tell he was blushing even though my back was to him.

"C'mon, you can tell me." I insisted.

"Fine. I'm taking her someplace that's not her old house like you."

"Hey. How many times do I have to tell you, your sister isn't my girlfriend." I said, blushing. Thank goodness my back was to him. I do wish that Miyu was my...Agh! Stupid thoughts. Get out of my head.

"Riight. But you do have the hots for her don't you." Ruu said smirking.

"Ruu! I do not!" I said whipping around to face the kid.

"Then explain why you're blushing." Ruu said smirking.

"Because...the stove is too hot."

"Whatever, I don't see why you like nee-chan anyways. She's clumsy, an idiot, definitely not even that pretty and she's the meanest sister ever." Ruu said. What Ruu said was true...mostly. She was definitely clumsy and and idiot. But she did have good traits. She could be pretty cute...at times. And she's nice...sometimes. And caring and just so god damn adorable. Agh. These stupid thoughts again. Get a grip Saionji.

The doorbell rang, interrupting my stupid thoughts.

"I'll get it. It's probably Momoka." Ruu said getting up.

"Have fun." I teased.

"You two Kanata." Ruu retorted.

I rolled my eyes, realizing how childish we've been acting. I got back to cooking and Ruu left. Or so I thought. A few seconds later he came back into the kitchen.

"By the way, if you really do like nee-chan, you should just tell her soon. She's too dense to figure it out, so she'll never realize your feelings for her unless you tell her directly. Besides I'd rather not hear you guys have your lover's spat everyday." Ruu said before walking out again.

Confess my feelings. To that idiot. No way. I'd rather die...but...Argh, what am I thinking? Geez, what's wrong with me today. I'm acting like such a dork. But...maybe. Maybe I should. I mean, she's not going to be here forever. I already found that out yesterday. I mean what other reason would her mom not sell the house. And then when she moves back...I'll never see her again. So it's now or never, right?

"Kanata! What are you doing?!" Miyu yelled breaking my thoughts.

"Huh? Miyu?"

She quickly rushed to my side and turned the stove off. The pot was burning and I didn't even notice it. Geez, way to go Saionji.

"What's wrong with you Kanata? It's not like you to space out." she said opening the window.

"Sorry...what are you doing up?" I asked putting the burnt pot in the sink.

"I smelled something burning, so I came in here. And I find you spacing out while the kitchen could've been burnt down."

"Sorry." I replied. I was so embarrassed. Kanata Saionji never spaces out, or burns anything. That's Miyu's job. What is wrong with me today?

"Are you okay?" she said as she approached me.

"You don't seem like you have a fever." she said as she placed her hand on my forehead. "But you look absolutely flushed."

"I'm fine." I muttered. Geez, why does she have to be so damn cute all the time.

Miyu's POV

It was strange to see Kanata spacing out and acting all weird. I mean it's one thing to be spacing out. It's another to be burning pots, which is usually what I do. And the weirdest thing of all is to have him apologize instead of him fighting back with some stupid remark.

"Well, I guess there goes breakfast." I said.

"Sorry." Kanata apologized again.

"Geez, would you stop apologizing. It's so not like you. It's creepy...and weird." I said.

"..........."

"Let's just have some toast for breakfast." I said. Kanata just nodded in response. Weird...there is definitely something wrong with him today.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence. Kanata didn't say a single word. Not even when I spilled about every condiment on the table and made a giant mess. Well, he did utter something, but I couldn't hear it and he wouldn't repeat it any louder.

"So, should we leave?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But are you really going to leave the house like that." he said pointing to my pajamas.

"Of course not. I was going to change." I said blushing.

"Right, you were." Kanata said.

"Stupid Kanata." I yelled heading towards my room. Well, he's back. I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not. But it's definitely better than a weird, quiet Kanata.

Normal POV

Miyu finished changing and the two teens headed off to the train station. They bought their tickets and headed for Tokyo. The two joked around with each other on the train, just like normal.

"Here we are." Miyu said stepping out of the train station.

"Tokyo sure is big compared to Heiomachi." Kanata stated.

"Definitely." Miyu said gazing at the familiar buildings. "Let's go, my house is this way."

When Miyu and Kanata were nearing her house, Miyu stopped all of a sudden.

"What's up Miyu?" Kanata asked.

"Well...I've been thinking since last night. What if the things you said were true?" Miyu said.

Kanata started laughing really loudly.

"Shut up Kanata. It's not that funny." Miyu said.

"Sorry." Kanata said wiping his tears. "But do you seriously believe that a monster could be living in your house?"

"Baka Kanata! I wasn't talking about that! I was talking about...if there was a burgular or something." Miyu said.

"Don't worry Miyu. Everything will be fine. Even if there was a scary monster living in your room. You can always stay at the temple. But of course...I'm pretty sure there are monsters living in the temple too." Kanata teased.

"Shut up Kanata!" Miyu said as she began to chase the boy.

Finally the two arrived at Miyu's old house.

"Well, the outside looks okay." Miyu said.

"Yup."

"There probably isn't any mess inside and I got worried all for nothing."

"Right." Kanata said.

"Yeah."

"So why don't you open the door already Miyu?" Kanata teased.

"I'm getting there!"

"At this rate, by the time you open the door, it'll be nightfall." Kanata said snatching the key away from Miyu.

"Is it okay?" Miyu asked, eyes shut.

"No. You were wrong Miyu. There was a monster living in your house. In fact, it's coming right for you."

"Ahhh!" Miyu screamed as she hid behind Kanata.

"Just kidding." Kanata said.

"Stupid Kanata!" Miyu said whacking him on the head.

The two entered the house, which was not being used by a monster.

"It looks fine." Kanata stated.

"Yeah. It looks exactly as we left it." Miyu said.

"Well, I guess our job is done." Kanata said.

"Shouldn't we clean up a bit? It's pretty dusty."

"I guess."

The two teens began dusting the house. After about two hours, they were practically done.

"Hey, is this your room Miyu?" Kanata called down.

"What? No, don't go in there." Miyu said racing up the stairs.

"Too late." Kanata said as he stepped into Miyu's room.

"This looks pretty normal." Kanata said looking around as Miyu tried to push him out of her room.

"Whatever, just get out of my room." Miyu said, blushing.

"Fine." Kanata said.

"So are we done?" Kanata asked as Miyu locked her door.

"I guess. Now what?" Miyu asked.

"It's already 2, so how about lunch?" Kanata asked.

"Sure, where to?"

"Anywhere that serves good food."

"Who's paying?"

"You are." they both said at the same time.

"Why should I?" Kanata asked.

"Because you burnt breakfast." Miyu said.

"...fine."

"Yay, I win." Miyu said happily.

"Whatever, just lead the way." Kanata said.

Kanata's POV

Miyu led us to a Vietnanese Noodle House after about half an hour, we definitely got lost, but she wouldn't admit it. I finally stopped acing like an idiot and became my normal self and we started to tease each other again. This is how it's suppose to be, acting just like this, and nothing else.

"Hmm...what should I get?" Miyu wondered.

"How about a Spicy Chicken Pho?" I suggested.

"Uh...no. I can't stand anything spicy." Miyu said.

"Really? So Miyu has a sensitive taste bud huh?" I teased.

"Shut up Kanata. I can eat it if I want to." Miyu challenged.

"Alright then, if you can then....I'll do your chores for a week."

"You're on." Miyu said looking determined.

Miyu and I ordered and she began talking about her terrible chores. I chuckled at the way she was telling the story. It was really cute. Finally the food arrived.

"Well, go on." I said smiling.

"I know. I know." Miyu said, I could see her confidence deflating.

"If you drop out it's okay. You just have to do extra chores." I teased.

Miyu glared at me and then turned back to the spicy bowl in front of her. She took a deep breath and picked up a few strands of noodles.

"Here goes." I heard her mutter.

...............

"AHHH!!!!! Hot. Hot. Hot. Water!" Miyu said ater taking her first bite.

I laughed at Miyu's reaction as I handed her a glass of iced tea. "Here."

"Ughh..." Miyu groaned wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I said stifling my laughter.

"This is not funny Saionji. I almost burned my tongue off." Miyu snapped.

"That's impossible." I retorted.

"Whatever." Miyu replied pouting.

"How cute."

Apparently my thought actually came out of my mouth and I realized it when Miyu's face turned bright red.

"W-what? D-did you just c-call me c-c-cute?" Miyu stuttered.

"Uh...no. Why would I ever call you c-cute? It's not like I like you or anything. I mean, you're stupid and clumsy and so not c-"

I bit my tongue as I realized what I had just said. I glanced over at Miyu to see her reaction. It was bad. She had no reaction at all. She wasn't shaking in anger or shouting her head off.

"..Miyu..I'm s-" I started.

"Don't even say anything Saionji. Just eat your damn food and let's get out of here." Miyu said icily.

Shit. I messed up. So bad didn't I.

The train ride home was agonizing. Miyu wouldn't speak to me at all. Let alone look at me. Or even sit in the same aisle as me. I messed up so bad. It was just...I didn't plan to say it and then when I did, I panicked. Ugh, I am such a big, fat idiot. How could I mess up that badly?! I have never seen her like this. She didn't even yell at me. Dammit.

As soon as we got home, Miyu locked herself in her room again before I had a chance to apologize again.

I entered the living room to find Ruu watching television with his girlfriend, Momoka.

"Hey Kanata, what's up? You look like crap." Ruu pointed out.

"Don't forget to mention I feel like it too." I said sitting down.

"You got into another fight with nee-chan?" Ruu asked.

"....."

"Geez, Kanata-nii. You're always fighing with that obaa-san huh?" Momoka said.

"What'd you do this time?" Ruu asked.

"I accidentally called her cute. So I panicked and said something really stupid. And now your sis is mad as hell at me." I groaned.

"Great, look Kanata, I told you this morning to tell her you like her because I was tired of hearing you guys fight. But it's also because I'm pretty sure nee-chan is tired of fighting too." Ruu said.

"Yeah Kanata-nii. A girl can only take so much fighting. If you don't hurry up and show that you love her, someone else is going to come along and snatch her away." Momoka stated.

"The only guys she hangs out with are Santa and Nozomu, and there's no way she would fall for either of them." I replied.

"Yeah, what about Mizuki? I'm pretty sure that nee-chan had a crush on him. And it was pretty obvious he liked her too." Ruu said.

"Or, maybe someone new will come along and steal her away." Momoka added.

"You two aren't making me feel any better." I grumbled.

"Sorry, but it's the truth Kanata-nii. A girl can only take so much. If you keep fighting, she's never going to believe that you like her."

I got up and went to my room, leaving the couple to do whatever. As much as I hate to admit it, they were right. The more we keep fighting, the more the chance of us getting together decreases. And then someone might come along...and steal her away from me.

Miyu's POV

Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid Kanata. That stupid jerk. He thinks that just because he's smart, athletic and popular he can talk down to me like that. I know I'm clusmy. And I know I'm an idiot. But still... He's such a giant, stupid jerk!

I wiped away my tears as I went to take a bath and prepare for bed. When I came out, the moon was shining so bright. I stood on the porch as the cool air blew through my wet hair.

I don't want to see Kanata tonight. I should probably just go back to my room before I run into him. I turned around and realized it was too late. Kanata was already standing behind me. I tried to walk past him, but he caught hold of my wrist and wouldn't let me go.

"Let go of me Saionji." I said angrily.

He didn't let go.

"Miyu...I'm so sorry. So, incredibly sorry. I didn't mean to say what I did. I just...I was an idiot. I'm sorry, okay?"

"...I can't take it anymore Kanata. We're always fighting. It's just...so tiring." I finally said.

"I'm sorry."

He loosened his grip on my wrist and I just left him standing on the porch.

"Idiot." I whispered to the wind.

* * *

**Next Time:**

Hell Part Two

_"Did you get in a fight with Saionji-kun again, Miyu-chan?"_

_"Alright fine. I got into a small fight with Kanata. No big deal."_

_"So....what are you going to do?" _

_"I don't know." _

_"Because you like him?"_

_"Someone can steal nee-chan away if you're not careful."_

_"Class, settle down. We have a new student today."_

_"Hi, my name is Yaboshi Seiya." _


	3. Hell Part 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I forgot/was busy on Thrusday. And then when I tried to upload it yesterday, it wouldn't work. But now it does! ;D Since this chapter is kind of short, I will upload the next chapter sooner! ;] Hope everyone has a Happy Labor Day! I know I'm glad with a three-day weekend!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the D3! plot or any of the characters. Mika Kawamura is the owner. I am just another fanfiction writer.

The next morning was hell part two in the Saionji residence. There was no usual bickering between the two teens. The three family members sat at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast in silence.

"Ruu, I'm going out with Aya and Nanami today." Miyu told her brother.

"Okay, nee-chan. I'll watch the house. I've got nothing else to do today." Ruu replied.

"Alright, I'l be back before dinner." Miyu said as she got up to clean her dishes.

The blonde left the room to get changed, leaving the two guys in silence yet again.

"I see you haven't made up with her Kanata." Ruu stated.

"Shut up Ruu." Kanata said quietly.

"Why didn't you apologize?"

"I did apologize. I apologized a million times. It's just that your sister is so stubborn." Kanata said careful not to let Miyu hear.

"Even if sis is being stubborn, she always forgives you. Maybe you didn't try hard enough." Ruu said.

"She said she was tired...of all the fighting." Kanata said depressed.

"Well, I told you." Ruu said getting up.

"Gee thanks. I feel much better know Ruu." Kanata said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it's the truth."

"I know...I'm just frustrated at this whole thing. And I'm taking it out on you. Sorry."

"It's okay. I know you've got alot to handle with that sister of mine. I just hope this whole thing blows over soon. I can't stand the silence in this house."

"You and me both."

Miyu's POV

I heaved a sigh of relief after I let the kitchen. The tension in there was just terrible. I mean I know it was partly my fault, but still. Ugh. I've just got to clear Kanata out of my mind and have fun hanging out with my friends.

I heard someone knock on the door, it was probably Nanami and Aya here to pick me up.

"Miyu." my friends said as they gave me a hug.

"Hey guys. Let's go." I said putting on my shoes.

"Aren't you going to tell your brother or Saionji-kun that you're leaving." Nanami asked.

"Nah. It's fine. My brother already know I'm going out with you two." I said as I closed the door.

Nanami and Aya exchanged a weird glance. Great, it figures that my friends would be able to read through me like a book. And here it comes.

"Did you get in a fight with Saionji-kun again, Miyu-chan?" Aya asked. Bingo.

"What makes you say that Aya?" I replied innocently.

"Well...when we asked if you were going to tell Ruu-kun and Saionji-kun, you only said that your brother knew." Aya said.

"Well, I thought it was implied that Saionji would know too." I lied. Sorry Aya and Nanami. I don't want you guys to worry about me. Besides I want to forget about Kanata today.

"Are you sure you guys didn't get in a fight?" Nanami questioned.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I said.

"Really? Because you just called him Saionji."

"So?"

"You never call him Saionji. Only when you're mad at him." Nanami pointed out.

"Alright fine. I got into a small fight with Kanata. No big deal." I said.

"C'mon Miyu, you can tell us. We're you're friends." Aya said.

"..okay."

So I retold them the story of what had occured yesterday night until now.

"And then I just left him there." I finished.

"Wow." Nanami said while Aya was busy scribbling down notes.

"Uhm...Aya, if you don't mind. Could you please not take notes?" I asked.

"Oh. Of course Miyu. Sorry." Aya said putting away her notebook.

"Thanks."

"So....what are you going to do?" Nanami asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Are you still mad at Saionji-kun?" Aya asked.

"No. I'm not mad at him. I'm just tired of all this. But I don't know why I feel this way."

"Perhaps because you like him?" Aya suggested.

"Me? Like him? No. No, that's impossible." I said.

"But why else would you feel tired of fighting with him all the time?"

"Well...I just said, I don't know."

"Miyu, look just go and apologize to Saionji. That's what you want to do right. That's what you know for sure. Even if you're not sure of anything else. You can't stand not talking to him right?" Nanami said.

"I guess you're right Nanami. But what if he won't accept my apology."

"Of course he will. He's definitely hoping for you two to make up as well." Nanami replied.

"Alright." I said "And thanks you guys."

"No problem Miyu, that's what friends are for." Aya said.

"Yeah, now let's go shopping." Nanami added.

"Okay." I said smiling.

Normal POV

By the time Miyu and her friends finished shopping, the sun had begun to set. Miyu waved goodbye to her friends as she went up the steps to the Saionji temple.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Miyu mumbled as she opened the door.

"Tadaima." Miyu weakly called out.

She received no response.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Miyu said as she walked through the halls.

Ruu wasn't in his room and there was nobody in the living room. Finally, Miyu checked the kitchen. She didn't find Ruu, but someone else.

"Miyu, you're home." Kanata said getting up.

"Yeah...uhm, where's Ruu?" Miyu asked tentatively.

"Momoka called and invited him over for dinner, so he left." Kanata replied.

"Oh."

"Uhm...did you eat yet?" Kanata asked.

"..no." Miyu replied.

"Great. Uh, I have dinner ready, so you can go change." Kanata said.

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Miyu came back changed.

"What is all this Kanata?" Miyu asked as she saw all the dishes laid out on the table.

"Uhm...well I felt really bad for yesterday so I cooked all your favorite foods. And I know you're still mad at me, but I just want to say again that I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry Miyu." Kanata said quickly and nervously.

Miyu was in shock for a couple of seconds before she started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Kanata asked, blushing.

"Sorry Kanata. It's just, I was planning on apologizing to you, but I was afraid you were still mad at me. So, I'm just really surprised." Miyu said.

"Oh. So you're not mad at me anymore?" Kanata asked.

Miyu shook her head 'no'.

"It was a really stupid fight, and I'm sorry." Miyu said.

"I'm sorry too." Kanata said.

..............................

"Okay, let's eat this food before it gets cold." Miyu said smiling.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you cooked all this food."

"Well I was home all day, it wasn't as if I had anything better to do."

"..."

"Shoot. I didn't mean it like that. Uhm...what I mean was...that I..."

"Don't worry Kanata. I got it."

"Okay, good."

Kanata's POV

"So you two made up?" Ruu asked.

"Yeah." I replied smiling.

"Where's nee-chan?"

"In the bath."

"Okay. I'm gonna go to bed." Ruu said.

"Aren't you going to take a bath?" I asked.

"Nah. Nee-chan is going to take forever. And I'm dead tired so I'll just shower in the morning." Ruu said walking towards his room.

"Hey, Ruu?" I said.

"Yeah?" the blonde replied.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything." I said.

"Hmm...whatever. Don't act so confident. Someone can steal nee-chan away if you're not careful." Ruu said smirking.

"Thanks for the support Ruu." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." he replied.

~The Next Day~

"Miyu wake up or we'll be late to school again!" I yelled.

"Forget it, she's never going to wake up. Let's just leave her here." Ruu said.

"She'd kill us if we did that." I said.

"Miyu!" I called one more time.

"Okay okay sheesh. I'm up." Miyu said.

We were going to be so late again. I hurried Miyu again and once she realized how late we were, she did. Finally, we were out of the house and we ran for school. Luckily, we got to class before sensei came.

"Dude, close call." my best friend, Santa said.

"I know. It's because a certain someone can't get up in the morning." I said.

"Well, sorry." Miyu said angrily.

"Class, settle down." Mizuno-sensei said. "We have a new student today."

My classmates started whispering about the new transfer student.

"Come on in." Mizuno-sensei said.

And in walked a blonde haired boy. He stood in front of the class and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Yaboshi Seiya."

**

* * *

**

**Next Time:**

The Transfer Student

_"You will give Yaboshi-kun a tour of the school afterschool today." _

_"So your name is Miyu huh?"_

_"The only one I wanted giving me a tour was you, Miyu-chan."_

_"You look cute when you're blushing."_

_"It could be love at first sight."_

_Let's just get this stupid tour over with already._


	4. The Transfer Student

**A/N: **Ahhhhhhh I'm SO SORRY, I said I was going to update Tuesday or Wednesday. But I completely FORGOT! I've been so busy with school. . So sorry. &this chapter is short too. m(_ _)m ~sorry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3!, Mika Kawamura does. I am purely an envious fan who wishes I could've produced such an amazing story.

The class of 3A was full of chatter upon the arrival of the new transfer student; Seiya Yaboshi.

"Class, quiet down. Now is there any questions for Yaboshi-kun?" Mizuno-sensei said.

And as usual, there were the questions of "Do you have a girlfriend?" and "What kind of girl is your type?".

"Saionji-kun is the class president so if you have any questions Yaboshi-kun, feel free to ask him. He will also give you a tour of the school later. Saionji-kun, please stand up." Mizuno-sensei explained.

"Sensei, I can't do the tour today since there is a student council meeting afterschool." Kanata said as he stood up.

"Oh, well that's too bad. We'll just have to get another student to help you out." Mizuno-sensei said scanning the room.

"Kouzuki-san. Kouzuki-san? Kouzuki-san!"

"What?" Miyu said as she abruptly stood up.

"Were you daydreaming in class?" Mizuno-sensei asked.

"..H-hai sensei." Miyu replied blushing.

"Well, as punishment, you will give Yaboshi-kun a tour of the school afterschool today."

"Hai sensei."

"Alright Yaboshi-kun, you can sit in the seat next to Kouzuki-san and she will give you a tour of the school later."

Seiya nodded his head and went to his respective seat. As he passed by Miyu, he gave her a small smile, to which she smiled back at.

Miyu's POV

I was so embarrassed when sensei caught me daydreaming. I could just see Kanata smirking at me on the inside, even though his back was facing me. Damn, he is so going to tease me about this later at home. This sucks.

Class went on normally and I made sure to pay attention and not get caught daydreaming again. Or else what more trouble could I get into. Finally the bell rang for lunch.

"Let's eat lunch on the roof Miyu." Nanami said.

"Sure. I just have to turn this paper in to sensei. You guys go ahead. I'll meet you up there." I replied.

"Okay." Nanami said as she and Aya headed for the roof.

I gathered my things and left for the office.

"So your name is Miyu huh?" a voice said.

I turned around to see the transfer student walking besides me. What was his name again? Hiruboshi...no. Oh! Yaboshi...Seiya.

"Yaboshi Seiya right?" I replied.

"Yup, but you can just call me Seiya-kun." he said.

"It's fine. I think I'll just stick with Yaboshi-kun." I said.

"I guess that's okay....for now." Seiya said smiling. What a weird kid.

"So Miyu-chan, where are you headed?" Seiya asked. Miyu-chan? What the heck? I've only just met the guy and he's already calling me Miyu-chan? Who the hell does he think he is?

"Just the office to drop off some papers." I said trying to repress my annoyance.

"I see."

"Uhm...Yaboshi-kun, aren't I suppose to give you a tour afterschool?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I figure why not just do it now. I've got time, unless you're busy?" he said.

"Well, if you wanted to do it now, why not just ask Kanata. He'd probably give you a better tour than I could, since he's the class president." I replied.

"But it wouldn't be any fun, since he's a guy." Seiya said.

I blushed upon hearing that. I don't even know why. I mean the guy is obviously a playboy since he wants a girl to give a tour. And, sure he's handsome, but c'mon.

"Well, if it's a girl you want, I'm sure you can find plently of them who'd be willing to give you a tour." I snapped back.

"Oh. Has what I said been misinterpreted?" Seiya wondered.

"What?"

"I didn't mean I wanted any girl to give me a tour. I meant that the only one I wanted giving me a tour was you, Miyu-chan." Seiya said smiling. Okay. Red alert. Definitely a playboy. But, why the heck am I blushing?!

"You look cute when you're blushing." Seiya said.

"I am not blushing!" I yelled.

"It's okay. Obviously you're busy, I'll just have to wait until afterschool to get that tour from you." Seiya waved. "Bye."

What is with that guy? He's so weird. Agh. Why am I even blushing?!

When I snapped out of my thoughts, I realized I had walked way past the office. So I had to turn around and go back. Finally, I turned in my papers to sensei and I headed up to the rooftop.

"What took you so long Miyu?" Aya asked.

"Sorry guys." I said. "I got a little held up."

"It's okay." Nanami said.

"So Miyu, what do you think of the new transfer student?" Aya questioned.

"I think......he's kind of cute. But he's a total playboy. And so weird too." I said recalling what had just happened.

"Uhm......Miyu, how would you know that?" Nanami asked.

Shoot. Me and my big mouth. Oh well, I might as well tell them. So I told Aya and Nanami about my encounter with Yaboshi-kun.

"So, that's basically what happened." I finished.

Aya and Nanami exchanged a glance, that I did not like since they were smiling.

"What is it guys?" I asked.

"Sounds like Yaboshi-kun has a crush on you Miyu." Aya said.

"What? No way. We just met." I denied.

"Yeah, but it could be _love at first sight._" Aya said romantically.

"No way. He's just a playboy, he probably just flirts with every girl he knows." I denied.

"I don't think so Miyu." Nanami said.

"I don't either. The things he said to you sure sounded like he liked you, not just being a playboy." Aya explained.

"Come one guys, seriously?! You're just joking right?" I asked.

Both Aya and Nanami shook their heads.

"But...argh! Now how am I suppose to face him afterschool when I have to give him the tour?"

"Who knows. But the only way to find out whether he really likes you or not is to talk to him." Nanami said.

"Yeah, and this tour is the perfect opportunity to do so." Aya added. "Since you two will be all alone."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I so did not want to face Yaboshi-kun now. Much less three hours later for the tour. This sucks. Why does stupid Kanata have to have a stupid student council meeting!

Okay. There is absolutely no way Yaboshi-kun likes me. I mean, I just met him. And there's just no way. He has to be a playboy, there's no other valid explantaion. Dammit! Why is my heart beating so fast? And why am I blushing?

I don't know. I guess Yaboshi-kun is...cute. Especially that smile of his. And I guess the things that he said are pretty sweet, unless they're pick up lines. But there's no way I like him. No way. I don't fall in love with players.

I don't care if he's cute, or handsome. And sweet-ish. And his smile, and eyes... Wait, what the heck am I saying?! I do not like Yaboshi-kun, I JUST met him! Whatever!!! Why am I even thinking about this? This is so stupid.

"-ouzuki-san!!!"

"Yes?" I said quickly standing up.

"Daydreaming I see....well if it weren't for you having to give Yaboshi-kun a tour, I would give you detention. I'll let you off with a warning. Don't daydream again in my class."

"Hai sensei." I replied sadly. Great. The second time today. Could this day get any worse?

I glanced over at Yaboshi-kun and I saw him mouth the words 'you look cute when you're embarrassed'. Apparently it can get worse. But, at least Yaboshi-kun sort of saved me, from having detention. I'm not sure whether I'd want detention or having to give this weird kid a tour though. Agh, I've got to stop daydreaming. I'm already in so much trouble.

Three hours passed by without me getting in trouble again for daydreaming. Thank goodness. But now I have to give stupid Yaboshi-kun a tour. Everybody started packing up and the classroom was half empty.

"Hey."

"Oh, Kanata. What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just that it's your turn to get the groceries." Kanata replied.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get them after I get this stupid tour over with." I mummbled.

"Okay. See ya. Oh, and good job on getting in trouble twice for daydreaming in class, idiot." Kanata teased before exiting the class.

Agh. I just knew he was going to tease me about that. Stupid idiot.

"Okay Miyu, Aya and I are going to go now. Have fun on your tour." Nanami said.

"Good luck." Aya whispered as she and Nanami left the classroom.

Great. And now it's just me and him. Let's just get this stupid tour over with already.

* * *

**Next Time:**

Seiya Yaboshi : Playboy or True Romantic?

_"You seem like a playboy to me."_

_"Wait Yaboshi-kun."_

_"I wouldn't want anyone else."_

_"But we are going to know each other better right?"_

_"You're such a dork."_

_"Do you....like anyone?"_

_Just what the heck is going on between those two?!_


	5. Seiya Yaboshi: Playboy or True Romantic?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3! If I did would I be here? If you're looking for the author, it's Mika Kawamura.

"C'mon Yaboshi-kun, let's just get this tour over with." Miyu said.

"I take it you don't like me very well." Seiya said as the two exited the classroom.

"To be honest...no." Miyu replied briskly.

"And can I ask why?" Seiya said looking a bit hurt.

"Because...you seem like a playboy to me." Miyu stated.

"What?!"

The two stood still in the hallway before Seiya spoke.

"Are you talking about at lunch today?"

Miyu nodded her head in response.

"Oh man." Seiya groaned. "Look, Miyu-chan, that was...because I was nervous. I was nervous and I didn't know what to say. So I guess I messed up and gave you the wrong impression."

".........."

"Look, if you really don't want to give me this tour, you don't have to. I'll manage." Seiya said before walking away.

"Wait Yaboshi-kun." Miyu called out. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Seiya asked, back facing the girl.

"For misjudging you." Miyu replied.

"So you believe me, that I'm not just a flirt?" Seiya asked approaching the girl.

"Are you lying?" Miyu asked smirking.

"Of course not." Seiya replied smiling.

"Okay then. I believe you." Miyu said. "Let's start the tour shall we? Unless, you want someone else to be your tour guide?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else." Seiya replied happily.

Miyu started walking leaving Seiya behind deep in his thoughts. Before long a small smile, or _smirk _appeared on the boy's face.

"Are you coming or not?" Miyu called back.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Seiya replied jogging to catch up to the girl.

Miyu's POV

I can't believe I mistook him for a flirt. I guess he's not after all. I mean, I really thought he was. And I also thought he might be lying. But, the look he had told me he was telling the truth. He seems like a sweet guy after all, I guess.

"And this is the cafeteria." I pointed.

"Ohhh, but how come you don't eat in the cafeteria Miyu-chan?" Seiya asked.

"Well, you can eat in the cafeteria if you're getting lunch from the school. But if you bring your own lunch, you can basically eat it wherever." I explained.

"I see." Seiya said as we continued to walk through the school.

"Uhmm...Yaboshi-kun, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, anything Miyu-chan." Seiya said smiling.

"Well, it's just that. It makes me feel awkward when you call me Miyu-chan. Because we just met each other and all." I said.

"Oh." Seiya said. "But we are going to know each other better right? So?"

"Yeah, but still, it hasn't even been a full day since I've met you." I said trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll stop calling you Miyu-chan," he said "On one condition."

"And what may that condition be?" I asked.

"You have to call me Seiya-kun." he said happily.

"Really now?" I said laughing.

"Yup. Just call me Seiya-kun."

"Alright," I replied smiling "Seiya-kun."

"Awesome!" he said pumping his fist into the air.

"You're such a dork." I said laughing.

"I know," Seiya replied "We're still going to get to know each other right?"

"Of course." I said.

"Okay, so can I ask you some questions?"

"Uh...sure. As long as they're not _too _personal." I said.

"Okay. What's your favorite color?" Seiya asked as we continued walking.

"Purple." I replied.

"Really? Not pink?" Seiya questioned.

"Yeah. Pink is overrated, too girly. And purple can be for guys and girls, so..." I explained.

"Wow, that's some logic." Seiya said looking at me strangely.

"You think I'm weird huh?" I stated.

"No. No, not at all." Seiya denied.

I gave him a questioning look, threatening him to tell me the truth.

"Okay, maybe a little." Seiya admitted. "But it's a good thing, 'cause I'm weird too."

Seiya continued to ask me questions referring to my favorites and about my life.

"How many more questions?" I asked a bit exhausted.

"Last one, I promise." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Uhm...let's see...how do I say this..." Seiya said biting his lower lip.

"Just say it." I said.

"Well, do you....like anyone?" Seiya asked.

"That's a bit personal." I replied nervously, feeling myself heat up.

"Oh. But you don't have to tell me who it is or anything....just do you have any interest in someone." Seiya responded.

I don't know what pushed me to say the next thing that I did, but for some reason, I felt...comfortable around Seiya. Like I could tell him anything. Anything including the question he just asked me.

"Yes and no." I replied.

"Huh?" he asked clearly confused.

"Well, as you know, I've been at an all girls school for basically all my life. So I don't exactly know what it means to like someone." I said.

"Okay, that's the no part. What about the yes?" Seiya questioned.

"There's this guy...he's like a brother to me. And since I've never liked anyone before...I'm not sure what I'm feeling for him is more than a close family member or as a guy. And right now, I just don't...want to ruin anything." I said, face completely tomato-red.

"....I see." Seiya replied, deep in thought.

There was a silent tension between us as neither of us could figure out what to say. Finally, Seiya broke the silence by speaking.

"Sorry for asking all these questions."

"It's alright. Besides, we're getting to know each other right?" I replied.

Seiya showed me his brilliant, happy, goofy smile once again.

"So, since you've asked me all these questions, now it's my turn." I said.

"Okay, bring it on." Seiya said.

Kanata's POV

A sigh escaped my lips as I sat listening to the school president talk about who knows what.

Great. I'm so bored. I wonder if Miyu's done with her tour yet. I think I might've rather done the tour than this stupid meeting. If Miyu's done with the tour, she should be on her way to get groceries. I hope she doesn't forget, but there's a high probability of that happening. How much longer is this meeting?

I glanced out the window to try to find something more interesting than the president's speech. And boy did I find something intereseting.

It was Miyu and the new transfer student...Yaboshi Seiya.

"What is she doing with him?" I muttered under my breath.

Oh yeah, she's giving him the tour. How stupid of me. They look awfully close, but they just met, right? What the heck?! Who does that guy think he is picking up _MY _Miyu. Wait, she's not mine. Whatever, he has no right to pick her up like that. What? They're leaving the school together.

Just what the heck is going on between those two?!

* * *

**Next Time:**

An Unexpected Guest At Dinner?

_"Hey."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"What is he doing here?"_

_"I could help you cook, if you want?" _

_This guy is seriously getting on my nerves._

**A/N: **Hey you guys. I know, this is SUPER late, but better late than never right? Anyways, I've been SUPER busy lately. _ Ugh! But with this three day weekend, I'll concentrate on HOMEWORK and FANFICTION! That way you guys don't have to wait forever. Okay, so I might update faster now, cause I'm trying to catch up. I want the story to go along with the seasons. =D Haha, so yeah. I'm behind right now though. Cause I'm writing chapter 8 and it's not even at Halloween yet, and Halloween is coming up so. _ GAH! Anyways, please review! It makes me happy and encourages me to write! (= Oh, and sorry for the short chapter! But hopefully the update will be quicker!


	6. An Unexpected Guest At Dinner?

**A/N: **Yay(= I updated! I'm currently on chapter 9. I really like chapter 8 and 9(like the plot) except it's kind of a mess and needs MASS EDITING. But, yeah. So it's already 6, I better hurry up with the other chapters or I'll fall even more behind! (: THANKS FOR ALL THE INSPIRING REVIEWS! I love it! :D

**To: **

**jd:** haha, thanks for the review!~

**CrushedLove: **Thanks a bunch for the review! :] Haha, me too. I have a hard time trusting people easily. LOL(= Yupp, if they don't fight, it's unnatural. Haha, it's okay. That's probably the predicatable ending, but not my ending. It's the basis, but not exactly. :D If that makes sense. :X I can't spoil anything though. Lol, I think you got lucky, since you read this on the day I was planning to update. ANYWAYS THANKS A BUNCH ONCE AGAIN! (=

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3! or any of the contents. Mika Kawamura does.

Normal POV

Finally the student council meeting was over and Kanata was able to go home.

"Tadaima." Kanata called as he took his shoes off.

"Okaeri." a voice called from the living room.

Kanata headed for the living room and opened the door. "Miyu-"

"Hey." a voice said.

"Hi." Kanata replied cautiously.

"Kanata, this is Seiya Yaboshi. The transfer student, remember?" Miyu introduced entering the living room.

"_Yeah I remember, what I don't remember is giving you permission to let him into my house." _Kanata thought angriliy.

"Nice to meet you." Kanata said, forcing a smile.

"Same here." Seiya replied, smiling.

"Is this dinner?" Kanata asked, pointing to the food laid out.

"Yup." Miyu said looking proud.

"It actuallly looks decent, did you cook this or did Ruu?" Kanata teased.

"I didn't cook it." Ruu said nonchanlantly.

"So Miyu did?" Kanata smirked, disbelievingly.

"Partly." Miyu said taking a seat. "Seiya-kun helped me."

"I didn't help that much." Seiya replied.

"Of course you did. You practically cooked this entire meal." Miyu bragged.

Seiya blushed at Miyu's compliments, making a certain someone very jealous.

"Can I talk to you privately Miyu?" Kanata asked, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Sure." Miyu said getting up.

"What is it?" Miyu asked after they left the room.

"What is _he _doing here?" Kanata questioned.

"Seiya's the guest, he helped me alot so naturally I had to invite him for dinner." Miyu stated.

"Yeah, I understand that. What I don't understand is how this happened, you guys just met and you're already inviting over for dinner?" Kanata said.

"Well, it's a long story. You see..." Miyu said as she began to retell the story.

_flashback_

_"Okay, I guess that concludes our tour." Miyu said._

_"Oh, really?" Seiya said disappointedly._

_"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow." Miyu said._

_"Wait," Seiya said. "I heard you had to do grocery shopping tonight?" _

_Miyu nodded her head in response._

_'Why does he know everything?' Miyu thought. 'Is he like...a stalker or something? No, stop thinking weird thoughts. Seiya is my...friend?'_

_"Can I help you out?" Seiya offered._

_"Really? Why?" Miyu questioned._

_"Well, first thing is what kind of guy would make a girl do groceries all by herself." Seiya pointed out._

_"My guys." Miyu said rolling her eyes._

_"Okay. But the other reason is......I still want to talk to you." Seiya explained, blushing._

_"....I guess you could. But don't you need to get home? I mean, I don't want to be a bother to you." Miyu said, also blushing._

_"I live alone, so it doesn't really matter when I get home so it's no bother. Unless, I would be a bother to you?" Seiya said._

_"No, not really." Miyu said. "But still..."_

_Seiya took a deep breath before speaking again. _

_"Well if it's not a problem, then let's go." Seiya said as he picked Miyu up bridal-style._

_"What are you doing Seiya?" Miyu said blushing 15 shades of red. _

_"Since it's not a problem, we should go. And if you're not willing to move, I guess I'll just have to carry you there." Seiya said smiling at the girl in his arms._

_"I can walk by myself!" Miyu said, "Let me down, please?"_

_"Okay, okay." Seiya said as he put Miyu down gently._

_"Let's go." Miyu mummbled._

_The two started walking in silence._

_"Miyu, are you mad at me?" Seiya asked, "I'm sorry."_

_"I'm not mad," Miyu said. " Just embarrassed."_

_"That's good," Seiya said. "That you're not mad at me."_

_"Yeah, and why are you calling me Miyu?" _

_"Oh, well since you called me Seiya awhile ago, I figured I could call you by your first name too. And we have gotten closer, wouldn't you agree?" Seiya explained._

_"I guess...but it's still kind of weird. At least, for now, just call me Miyu-chan, okay?" _

_"Okay." Seiya said smiling._

_And then the two started talking again, like "normal" as they made their way to the market._

_"Hmm...what should be for dinner tonight?" Miyu wondered out loud._

_"You cook?" Seiya asked._

_"Oh no. No, I'm a terrible cook and everything I make just gets burnt." Miyu said, blushing slightly._

_"So who cooks?" Seiya questioned._

_"Mostly Kanata, but sometimes Ruu." Miyu said as she put some ingredients in the basket._

_"I see. Well, I could help you cook, if you want?" Seiya suggested._

_"You cook?" Miyu asked, "Wait, what am I saying? Of course you can, considering you live alone right?"_

_"Yeah." Seiya replied softly putting some veggetables in the basket._

_"Well, if it's not a bother to you, you could help me cook dinner tonight?" Miyu asked._

_"That would be awesome." Seiya responded happily. _

_"And you can stay over for dinner too since you're helping out so much." _

_"Really? That would be even more awesome." _

_"Dork." Miyu laughed._

_"Aww, don't be mean." Seiya said pretending to be hurt._

_end of flashback_

(A/N: Miyu didn't tell him this whole story. I just put it there, cause these two are so cute.)

"So since he helped shop and cook dinner, I figured he deserves to be able to eat dinner here." Miyu explained.

"................."

"Are you mad Kanata? Should I have asked before I invited him over?" Miyu asked worriedly.

"No. I'm not mad, it's fine. He's your friend." Kanata said, or "lied".

"Great," Miyu said smiling her trademark smile. "We should get back and eat dinner before it gets cold."

"Yeah." Kanata replied as he followed Miyu back into the living room.

Kanata's POV

I watched as Miyu and Yaboshi talked and laughed some more. Why did Ruu have to go to bed and leave me here with these two? I should just go to bed too, but I have a job to keep my eye on these two, especially Yaboshi to make sure he doesn't do anything perverted to Miyu.

"Really?" Miyu said giggling.

"I swear it's the truth." Seiya replied.

Great, this is exactly why I hate three-somes. Those two are off in their own little world. Wait, what am I talking about? How can I be the outsider? This is MY house. This guy has got to be the most annoying, flirty pest on the planet. Geez, when is this guy ever going to leave? Don't tell me he's staying over?!

"Well, I should probably leave now." Seiya said glancing at the clock.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Miyu replied.

YES! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Finally!!!

"Bye Miyu-chan, and thanks for everything today." Seiya said getting up.

Miyu-chan?! Since when can he call her Miyu-chan? Last time I checked, they just met, not even more than a full day. And they're already on first-name basis?! What the heck?!

"Wait, I'll walk you out." Miyu said getting up.

"See ya Saionji-kun." Seiya said as the two exited the room.

After the two left the room, I secretly followed them out. Just to keep an eye on Yaboshi.

"Well, see you tomorrow Miyu-chan." Seiya said.

"Yeah, careful going home." Miyu replied.

"Don't worry. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Seiya joked.

"Sure you are." Miyu giggled.

Would you just go home already?!

"Alright, goodnight Miyu-chan." Seiya said.

"Night."

Seiya (finally) turned around and started going down the stairs. But (unfortunately) he came back up soon after.

"I forgot something." he said to Miyu.

"What?" Miyu asked as Seiya leaned forward and gave Miyu a small peck on the cheek.

"That." Seiya said as he started jogging down the stairs.

"Goodnight Miyu." Seiya loudly whispered once he got to the bottom.

"Idiot." I heard Miyu mutter.

Finally, after a few seconds, Miyu turned around and walked back inside the temple. I could see that her face was bright-red and she was smiling too.

This guy is seriously getting on my nerves.

* * *

**Next Time:**

Autumn Festival

_Ahh. He was spying, wasn't he?_

_"Are you listening Miyu?" Kanata asked for the umpteenth time._

_"Itai." _

_"...sorry."_

_"Well, do you want the honest truth?"_

_"He's nice __**especially**__ to you." _


	7. Autumn Festival

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! I haven't updated in like a month! I am SO sorry, I've been super busy with school and everything. But now it's break! Yay! So a couple days ago, I picked up off of chapter 10 and continued writing. And I was going to type up a couple more chapters before I post(I'm only on chap 11 though), but then I realized it's been a month! So I quickly edited this chapter and VOILA! So, I hope I will be able to get alot of fanfic writing done this holiday, along with my homework. I know everyone's been real busy lately too, as this archive has been a bit inactive. But with the upcoming holidays, I hope everyone takes the time to drop everything, sit back and just look around and be thankful for all that you have. To appreciate everything your family, friends and the world has given you. And realize that out there somewhere, is someone less fortunate than you, so when bad things happen, don't sit and sulk and complain how your life is over, because it's not. This is the time of year to give your thanks to everyone and appreaciate everything, no matter how little or how much you have. Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3! Mika Kawamura does.

Miyu's POV

Agh! That stupid Seiya. I can't believe he kissed me. Well it was only on the cheek, but does it count as my..._first kiss? _Argh!!! I still can't tell if he's a flirt or just naturally weird like that. But the guy is pretty sweet, nice, helpful, and he's kind of cute too..... Gah, what am I thinking!?! His weirdness must be contagious.

I should probably head back inside, it's pretty cold tonight. I hope Seiya doesn't catch a cold........Argh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stop thinking about him already!

Whatever, I've got homework.

I could feel myself still smiling at Seiya's idiocy as I walked back inside. He truly is a huge idiot, but I guess we're kind of matching in that way. Except he's defintely way overboard with being weird.

As I opened the door, someone fell over backwards, Kanata.

"Hey." he said nonchalantly in his totally awkward position.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"N-nothing." Kanata replied.

Ahh. He was spying, wasn't he?

"I didn't know the great Kanata Saionji spies on people." I said smirking.

"....."

No reply came from the brunette.

Alright, score! I can so tease him about this! Now how shall I torture him?

"I wasn't spying." Kanata finally said.

"Oh, really?" I said, trying to hide my laugh.

There's no use denying it Kanata, it's written all over your face. But, this could be fun, no scratch that, it's so definitely going to be fun.

"Yes." Kanata replied not looking in my eyes.

"So then I guess you didn't see it then." I said, sighing a bit.

"See what?" Kanata asked.

"When Seiya kissed me," I said pointing to my lips "Right here."

"WHAT?!" Kanata exploded.

"Yup." I replied, putting on a dreamy look.

"But, but, but. I mean, I saw him kiss you...on the cheek. But, when did he kiss you on the-" Kanata said flusteredly.

"Just kidding Saionji," I interrupted. "That's what you get for spying."

Kanata looked at me, mouth wide open in shock. "You..."

"I know. Don't worry, I'm not going to let my first kiss be stolen away so easily," I said as I walked away. "Don't forget to wash the dishes Kanata."

See, now wasn't that fun? But...first kiss, huh? Did that count???

Normal POV

"Hey Miyu, how'd it go yesterday?" Aya asked immediately when they found Miyu at her locker.

"Hi guys, it went.....well." Miyu said, recalling yesterday's events.

"Of course it did." Aya blurted out, and immediately bit back her tongue as Nanami glared at the latter.

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Aya said.

"Aya?" Miyu said, warning the girl.

"Well...we were kind of, sort of, just happened to be in the same places at the same time during your tour." Aya explained quickly.

"In other words, you were spying?" Miyu said, rolling her eyes.

'What is up with everyone and spying lately? Is it some kind of disease going around, is it contagious like Seiya's weird-ness. Oh no, I've caught Seiya-weird disease. Crap. I've got to stop thinking these weird kind of things.'

"You make it sound so bad like that, we just happened to be with you on the tour, except that you guys didn't know it." Aya replied sheepishly.

"Right. Anyways, I think Seiya is sweet and nice, but weird." Miyu said, dropping the previous topic.

"So, is he a flirt or not?" Nanami asked.

"Definitely not. He might be a small flirt though, but I don't know if it's just because he's naturally sweet and nice." Miyu said, remembering his happy smile.

"Then let's test it." Nanami suggested.

'Hmmmmm.....these two seem awfully jumpy, even though they've already confessed to spying.' Miyu thought.

"How?" Miyu said closing her locker as the three girls headed to class.

"Simple," Nanami said "There's a lab today in class, if either Aya or I get paired with Yaboshi-kun, we can see."

"I guess, but how can you make sure he gets paired with one of you?" Miyu asked.

"Oh, I have a way." Nanami said smiling.

"..okay." Miyu replied as the girls entered the classroom.

Miyu went to greet some of her classmates, as Nanami whispered something into Aya's ear.

"Okay class, for today's lesson, we will be doing a lab." Takahashi-sensei said. "You will be paired into groups of twos."

Aya-Santa

Christine-Nozomu

Miyu-Kanata

Nanami-Seiya

"Class, you may begin."

Miyu's POV

I can't believe Nanami actually got paired up with Seiya. Is it pure luck...or what was their plan. They wouldn't tell me, those two, I wonder what they're planning, being so secretive. Maybe Aya had something to do with it, seeing that Takahashi-sensei is the drama club's sponsor. Ahh, whatever, I should be paying attention to the experiment. Huh? Is Kanata saying something to me?

"Are you listening Miyu?" Kanata asked for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I heard Kanata sigh and say under his breath "I wonder how you're even passing these classes."

"Hey, I don't daydream all the time." I responded. Just most of the time......

"Right," Kanata responded "Just cut this 3.5mm."

Is he still mad at me? From yesterday. But, that was totally his fault. Who told him to spy on us anyways. Besides, it'd be really stupid if he were mad over something as simple as that. Or maybe he's mad at me because I made him wash the dishes last night, even though it was my turn. No, that's still totally stupid. Maybe it's....Seiya?

"MIYU!" Kanata yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Itai." I said as I accidentally cut myself.

"Geez, you klutz, are you okay?" Kanata said rushing to my side.

"It's nothing, just a small cut." I said flincing.

"Yeah, thank goodness it's not something deeper." he said examining my finger.

I never noticed how good-looking Kanata really is. I mean, I guess I can kind of see why he has all those fangirls. He's pretty handsome, especially up close. And he has a pretty gentle touch and can be nice sometimes. He is smart, and athletic and can pretty much do anything, espcially cook. Agh! What am I thinking?! Geez, I can feeling myself blushing. I'm such an idiot.

"Are you listening?" Kanata asked.

"..............."

"Isn't there a limit to how much a person can daydream?" Kanata said sarcastically.

"...sorry." I muttered.

"For what?" Kanata asked looking a bit surprised.

"For everything I guess. For yesterday. Inviting Seiya over without asking, making you wash the dishes and just everything." I said.

"Why are you saying this?" Kanata asked looking at me like I was delirious.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I asked, blinking in surprise.

"No, I'm not mad, I never was." he said.

"Oh, that's good." I said smiling.

Suddenly we realized how close we were to each other. And the fact that he was still holding my hands. Both our faces flushed as we turned away from each other. Then he let go of my hand, and it left a cold, lonely feeling. The warmth of his hands were gone. It was kind of...upsetting.

"So, uh, are you going to the festival?" Kanata asked as we got back to our experiment.

"Hm?" I questioned.

"The festival is coming soon, it is already August. Are you going with Tenchi-san and them?" Kanata asked.

"Oh. I don't really know yet, we haven't talked about it." I said.

"Really? Santa's been bothering me non-stop about carrying the mikoshi." Kanata sighed.

"Why don't you just do it?" I said laughing.

"Of course I have to, or else I'll never hear the end of it from Santa." Kanata laughed.

I smiled, things were back to normal. That's better.

Normal POV

"Hey Miyu." Aya waved as the said girl arrived on the rooftop.

"Hey." Miyu waved back.

"So how'd it go?" Miyu asked as the girls began eating lunch.

"Well, first let's talk about you. Are you okay? I heard you cut yourself by accident." Nanami said.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a small cut." Miyu replied.

"Okay, that's good. By the way, aren't you daydreaming in class an awful lot lately?" Nanami asked.

"I guess...kind of. Is it really that noticable?" Miyu asked.

"Reah." Nanami replied, mouth full of food.

"So, aren't you going to tell me about Seiya?" Miyu asked.

"Hurr hure, gess wai dil I binnish." Nanami said, mouth full of food. (Translation: "Sure sure, just wait til I finish" in case you didn't understand)

"Are you stalling Nanami?" Miyu asked suspiciously.

"Nub horse naut." Nanami replied eyes avoiding the blonde's gaze. ("Of course not")

"Really? Then Aya, do you know, would you tell me?" Miyu asked.

"Uhm.......I'm not really sure. You have to ask Nanami." Aya said, looking down at her food.

"C'mon guys, would you just tell me? What's so hard?" Miyu said frustratedly.

"Well, do you want the honest truth?" Nanami questioned, after swallowing her food.s

"Yeah, of course." Miyu replied.

"Okay. Honestly...Yaboshi-kun is nice..." Nanami said.

"Why's it so hard to just say that?" Miyu asked.

"You didn't let me finish," Nanami said. "He's nice _especially _to you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he likes you Miyu!" Aya blurted out.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I knew she was going to have this reaction." Nanami said to Aya.

"You guys have got to be kidding me right? How the heck can Seiya like me?" Miyu said, freaking out.

"It's not like it's impossible. You're pretty and nice and you've got lots of great quality about you." Aya stated.

"Yeah, but still. Seiya, likes me? Me? ME?" Miyu parroted while shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't know." Nanami said, trying to calm the girl down.

_"But I'm 100% certain he does." _Nanami whispered to Aya.

"Let's just not talk about this. So, Seiya is just naturally sweet, not a flirt then?" Miyu said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Nanami said.

"Alright. So...uhm...Kanata mentioned a festival coming soon, you guys want to go?" Miyu asked changing the subject.

"Of course!" Aya replied excitedly.

"Festivals mean wearing yukatas and yukata wearing means......" Aya blabbed on.

"You have a yukata right Miyu?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I have one." Miyu said.

"What festival are you guys talking about?" Seiya said suddenly.

"Where the heck did you come from Seiya?" Miyu asked as she jumped up in surprise.

"Oh I just came up to the roof to eat lunch and I saw you guys so I came over." Seiya replied happily.

"How long have you been here?" Miyu asked, worriedly.

"I came when Aya started talking about festivals and wearing yukatas." Seiya said.

"Thank goodness." Miyu sighed.

"Hmm? Why?" Seiya questioned, innocently.

"Oh, nothing." Miyu lied.

"Alright...so what's this festival about?" Seiya asked.

"It's just an annual festival we have in Heiomachi near the end of August." Nanami explained.

"I see. And Miyu, you're going with..Tenchi-san and..." Seiya said "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"It's Aya, Aya Konishi." Aya said, coming back to Earth.

"Nice to meet you Konishi-san." Seiya replied.

"Likewise." Aya said smiling brightly.

"So, uhm...do you want to come along Seiya?" Miyu asked eyeing Nanami.

"Oh, well, if it's okay with you guys." Seiya said.

"I'm fine with it." Aya chirped.

"Same here." Nanami said.

"Then of course you can come Seiya." Miyu said smiling.

"Alright!" Seiya said happily.

The four began chattering away about their day and the upcoming events.

* * *

**Next Time: **

A Festival For Confession

_"Hey, stop thinking perverted thoughts." she said blushing._

_"As if."_

_Why did my heart skip a beat? And why the heck am I blushing?' _

_"Hey Miyu, long time no see."_

_"This is Yamamura Mizuki, Mikan's younger brother."_

_"Yeah...she's my..girlfriend." _

_"Oh.....I'm happy for you."_

_"He's like a prince. I liked him. But I wasn't his princess."_

_Grabbing my hand in his, we walked together in silence._

_"Princess Miyu, will you give me the honor of being your prince?"_


	8. A Festival For Confessions

**A/N: **Curious to the quick update? It's cause I love you guys so much. LOL(= Sort of. xD Okay, so I'm planning on a xmas special extra chapter(oh no! i spoiled it xP) so in order to get that up when I want it to, and in the right place, this is what I have to do. Anyways, hope you LOVE this chapter!!! (esp cuz its long xD) Haha. And next update is either Friday or Saturday. Haha, cause I have to get on schedule. So yeah. Leave me reviews!~ They pump me up to finish my homework quickly and work on fanfiction!!!

**To: CrushedLove  
**Ahaha. Thanks for your review. It seriously made me laugh. xD Hehe. I would cross some of my body parts too, but I already know what's going to happen. xP Hope you had a happy thanksgiving!!!~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3! or any characters, they belong to Mika Kawamura.

Kanata's POV

"Ruu? Ruu?" a voice echoed throughout the house.

"Ne, Kanata, do you know where Ruu is?" Miyu asked me.

"He went out with Momoka." I replied, keeping my eyes on my manga.

"Great, now what am I suppose to do?" the girl wondered out loud.

"What do you need?" I asked still flipping through the pages of my manga.

"Nothing." Miyu replied.

_"That you would help me with."_ Miyu whispered to herself.

What does she need now?

I put down my manga and saw a sight to behold.

"So you don't need help with _that. _" I asked pointing to her yukata.

Miyu's yukata was a mess, and she was somehow tied up by her obi.

"I don't need _your _help." she said pouting.

"Alright, then how are you going to go out with Tenchi and Konishi?" I replied smirking.

"Urghh."

Miyu fidgeted around wondering what she should do.

"Fine." she finally said.

"Okay, first we've got to untie you and then fix your yukata so it's actually on properly." I said getting up.

"You better turn around and not peek when I'm fixing my yukata, you hear me Kanata?" Miyu said as I untied her obi.

"Yeah, yeah." I responded, trying to hide my blush.

I turned my back to Miyu as she shuffled around, fixing her yukata.

"Okay." she said after a while.

I turned back around to face her, her face was bright red. I couldn't help but smile at this, to myself that is. Because if she saw me, god knows what she would do to me.

"So put your hand here." she said.

"Here?" I confirmed.

"And your other hand here."

"Here?"

She really has a thin waist.

"Hey, stop thinking perverted thoughts." she said blushing.

"As if." I replied, hiding my own crismon shade.

"There." I said pulling the obi into a bow.

"Thanks Kanata." Miyu said smiling.

"No problem." I said, blushing lightly.

"You're really good at this...strange." Miyu said.

"What? I had to help you last year, ya'know." I replied, smirking.

"Really? Did you? I don't remember." Miyu replied sarcastically.

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes.

Miyu and I sat down and began talking, _just like normal._

"Miyuuu!"

"Oh that must be Nanami and Aya." Miyu said getting up.

"Alright." I said also getting up.

"Hey." Seiya waved.

"Seiya? I didn't know you were going to be here too? I thought you were going to meet us there." Miyu greeted.

What is he doing here?

"Well, I'm here so..." Seiya said shrugging.

"Alright you two, we better go, Aya is already halfway down the stairs." Nanami pointed.

"Yeah, sure." Miyu replied sweatdropping.

"See you Saionji." Nanami said

"Bye Kanata." Miyu said going after Nanami.

Seiya and I exchanged a look, producing some slight lightning sparks. Seiya smirked and proceeded after the girls.

What the HELL?

Normal POV

There was chatter everywhere, the smell of food emitting from the various stands, children running around.

"Wow, there sure are alot of people here." Seiya said.

"Well, it's to be expected." Nanami replied.

"We better be careful and not get separated." Miyu said.

"Yeah yeah, let's go!!!" Aya said sprinting off dragging Nanami along.

"Ack, Aya." Miyu called.

"We better go before we lose sight of them." Seiya said grabbing Miyu's wrist.

_-babump-_

'What the heck was that? Why did my heart skip a beat? And why the heck am I blushing?' Miyu thought blushing badly as she and Seiya ran after the two girls.

"Geez what you two so long?" Aya asked, eyes unwavering from her target.

"Sorry?" Seiya said.

"Don't worry, she's always like that when she's into something." Nanami explained.

_-bam-_

Aya just shot down another small (useless) item at the shooting game.

"Alright!" Aya said eyes sparkling.

"Miyu-chan." a voice called.

"Ah. Mikan-san." Miyu said turning around to face her.

"What a coincidence meeting you guys here." Mikan said.

"Yeah. How've you been lately, busy with your manga? You haven't come over for a while." Miyu said.

"So busy. Deadline this, and that. I came here today to relax." Mikan said.

"That's good." Miyu replied.

"Who's this?" Mikan said pointing to Seiya.

"Oh, this is my friend, Yaboshi Seiya," Miyu introduced. "This is Yamamura Mikan, the mangaka."

"Nice to meet you." Seiya said bowing.

"Same here." Mikan bowed.

_-bam-_

"I smell competition." Mikan said sniffing around.

Both Miyu and Seiya sweatdropped at this scene.

"Aha! Aya, you're trying to beat me at my own game aren't you?!" Mikan accused.

"Ho ho ho, and what if I am?" Aya said haughtily.

"Ohh, it is so on!" Mikan said rushing up to the counter.

"Uhm..." Seiya asked pointing towards Mikan.

"Don't worry, she's always like that." Miyu said giggling.

"I see nee-chan is causing trouble again." a familiar voice said.

Miyu whirled around to face the owner of the voice and gasped "Mi..zuki."

"Hey Miyu, long time no see." the boy said smiling slightly.

"...yeah." Miyu said biting her lower lip, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"And the first time I see you in a while and my sis has already caused trouble hasn't she." Mizuki laughed.

"She's not..._that_ troublesome. And aren't you worried she'll kill you for saying that?" Miyu replied.

"Nah, she's way too into her game to even hear us." Mizuki responded.

"You're right." Miyu said smiling.

"Oh, this is?" Mizuki asked.

"Ah. This is my friend Yaboshi Seiya," Miyu introduced again. "And this is Yamamura Mizuki, Mikan's younger brother."

"Nice to meet you." the two guys greeted.

"So how's Kanata-kun?" Mizuki asked.

"Fine, I guess." Miyu replied.

"Still getting into fights with him everyday?" Mizuki smiled.

Miyu blushed. "Well, he's always so...argh!"

"I see." Mizuki said laughing.

_-BANG-_

"Yes! Beat that Aya!" Mikan yelled.

"Grrr." Aya said pouting.

"Mizuki, help me carry some of my prizes." Mikan said.

"Hai, hai." Mizuki reluctantly said, heading over towards his sister.

"It's not over yet." Aya said.

Mikan and Aya resumed their game as Nanami, Seiya, Miyu and Mizuki looked on.

After about twenty minutes of this, Mikan and Aya were still way into the game. While everyone else started droning out. Suddenly, Miyu's stomach grumbled and the girl blushed a deep shade of red.

"Should we get some food, Miyu?" Seiya asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Uhmm...sure." Miyu said, still blushing.

"I'll go too." Mizuki said.

"Sure... I guess. But someone should probably stay and watch these two." Miyu said.

"I'll stay, you guys go help Miyu. You know how much I eat, so you'll probably need the extra help." Nanami said.

She started shoving the three into the crowd before any of them could say anything.

"So how much do we need to get?" Seiya asked.

"Well let's see, there's you, me, Mizuki, Mikan, Aya and Nanami. So...eight. Of everything." Miyu said.

"E-eight? Of everything?!" Seiya replied, sweatdropping.

"You have no idea how much Tenchi-san eats." Mizuki laughed.

"Yeah, Nanami could probably eat out every stall in the festival. A good reason why she should stay with those two." Miyu added giggling.

Seiya just looked annoyed as he watched the two talk about their black-hole-for-a-stomach-friend.

"Mizuki!" a sweet voice called from the crowd.

"Anna-chan." Mizuki waved to the girl.

The girl named "Anna" motioned for Mizuki to come over, as he did. The two talked for a bit, and apparently came to a decision. She kissed him on the cheek before he ran back towards the two, as she stood there waiting for him.

"Hey guys, sorry, but I have to go." Mizuki said.

"Oh. It's okay." Miyu replied giving Mizuki a look that only he could read.

"Yeah...she's my..girlfriend." Mizuki said.

"Oh, really," Miyu said. "How long?"

"Two months." Mizuki replied.

"Oh.....I'm happy for you." Miyu said smiling.

"Yeah, she's a great girl." Mizuki said.

"Well, you better get going. You wouldn't want your _girlfriend_ to wait too long." Miyu said, the word burning her tongue as it slipped out of her mouth.

"Alright...I'll see you later Miyu," Mizuki said as he took off. "Nice to meet you Yaboshi-kun."

Miyu stood there for a while, with a strange look on her face. Almost like she was...longing for something. Or someone.

Seiya, noticing this, spoke up "Should we go get food?"

"Oh. Uhm.. y-yeah. Sure." Miyu said snapping out of her daze.

"Well let's get going before the food runs out!" Seiya said smiling, pulling Miyu along.

Miyu's POV

"Here you go." the person at the counter said.

"Thank you." I replied bowing, getting the food.

"This is enough isn't it?" Seiya said looking at all the food we bought.

"Uhm, let's see....." I said counting the amount. "Probably."

"Let's just go back before the food gets cold." Seiya suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." I said as we started to head back.

"So, can I ask you something Miyu-chan?"

"Shoot." I said.

"Do you.....like..... that Mizuki guy?" Seiya asked.

I stopped in my tracks, face flushing.

".....I....."

_Do I still like him?_

".....I......" I started again.

I saw Seiya swallow, clenching and unclenching his fist, nervous for my answer.

"He's like a prince. I liked him. But I wasn't his princess." I said, taking a deep breath.

".I'm..sorry." Seiya whispered.

"It's okay." I whispered back. "It's okay...now.."

"Let's head back." Seiya said.

Grabbing my hand in his, we walked together in silence. The noise from the festival a blur, both lost in our own thoughts.

"What took you guys so long?!" Nanami yelled.

"Sorry, Nanami-chan." I replied.

The girl didn't take any time to respond, and dove right into the food pile.

"Uhm...I think we may be needing more." Seiya said.

"Yeah...probably." I replied, as we both burst out laughing.

"We'll go get more food Nanami-chan." I called as the two of us left to get more food.

"I never knew Tenchi-san could be so scary when hungry." Seiya shivered.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." I said smiling.

There was silence, before the sound of our stomachs growling broke it. Both flushed red, turning away from each other, we muttered simultaneously "Let's get some food."

He looked at me, and I looked back at him. Laughter suddenly came out from us.

"Let's go Miyu-chan." he said, reaching for my hand once again.

* * *

We got food for us only this time, and Seiya suggested walking through some booths before returning to Nanami-chan and the rest.

"It's been a while now, we should probably head back." I said.

"Sure." Seiya said.

I started walking back when I realized that Seiya wasn't following me.

"Seiya?" I questioned to the boy standing in the middle of the road.

"Oh, Miyu-chan, wait for me a second here, alright." he said before running off.

"W-what?" I replied, but he had already left.

I sat down on the nearby bench, and rested for a bit.

Tonight has been fun. I never imagined I would see Mizuki again, and like this too. So, he has a girlfriend now, huh. Well, I guess that's to be expected. But, it was about time anyways, to really start forgetting about him. I can't have him stick around forever, what happens _when I truly fall in love...or in love with....him._

Agh, anyways, I wonder where Seiya went to. He's been really fun to be around, and I would be in tears at home right now if he weren't here. I wonder what it was...when we hold hands. That feeling...

I lifted my hand, gazing into it as if I could find an answer that way. Closing it, I resumed to my thoughts.

I wonder if he really likes me...like Nanami and Aya said. He's nice, and sweet, but.... it's just...different somehow. I think I-

"Hey, I'm back." a panting Seiya said.

"Welcome back," I smiled, getting up. "Shall we head back now?"

"Uhm...let's make one last pit stop, promise." Seiya said.

"Sure." I replied.

We walked for a while, Seiya talked animately the whole time while I just smiled and nodded. I just can't seem to do anything, but smile, or blush, when I'm around Seiya. It's so....comfortable.

"Here we are." Seiya exclaimed.

"What are we doing up here?" I asked.

We were currently on a hill overlooking the ocean, the festival lights and chatter could be seen from below.

"Because it's the best spot in the house." Seiya grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" I said smirking.

"You'll see." Seiya said.

I turned around to face the ocean, the misty breeze gently brushing past my face. It was nice and cool, the ocean's smell filling my lungs. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"S-seiya?" I gasped.

There he was, kneeling on one knee, a crown on atop his head, holding another in his hands as he looked at me smiling brightly.

"Princess Miyu, will you give me the honor of being your prince?"he asked.

No. Way. Did he just? Ask. me.....to be his....girl...friend...

I stared at him, mouth wide open, unable to get any sound produced.

My heart was hammering away, my cheeks flushed as the wind blew across the town. And I just stood there, stood there on top of that hill overlooking the ocean, stood there staring at the kneeling prince, stood there before the one who loved me. And I...could be the princess in this fairytale.

* * *

At the Tokyo airport, the flight from America had just landed. A woman, about 15 in age stepped out. She breathed in the city air.

"I'm finally back in Japan. Wait for me Kanata, I'm coming."

_to be continued_

* * *

**A/N: **How was that for a cliffy? :D HEHE. I'm so evil. But oh wells, next update is soon anyways. xP (or at least hopefully, it will be)

**Preview:**

Sudden Changes

_'She was with Mizuki?! No, she couldn't be. Not with that guy.' _

_Half a year ago, huh._

_**I'll always be here, waiting.**_

_**He smiled at her, but it was not the same smile as before, it had lost some of it's spark. She knew she had hurt him.**_

_**This time, he did not reach for her hand at all.**_

_What happened between you and Seiya last night?" _

_"Itai!"_

_"I think...it'd be best for the both of us if I disappeared for a little bit."_

_"I bet if she asked, you wouldn't say no." _

_"Welcome back Kanata. I've missed you."_


	9. Sudden Changes

**A/N: **So here we go. Trying to get on schedule. =3= YAY~! It's weekend, but I've got loads to do. I'm scared about meeting my deadlines, but hopefully I can. =.=; Also, I feel like I'm kind of speeding through this a bit. What do you think? More fillers, etc.?

**To CrushedLove: **Haha, I totally get that. It's like watching a drama. All the middle is so intense, and you yell at the characters even though they can't hear you. But you know there's going to be a happy ending. :D

**jd: **TY~ for the review; I didn't really understand what you meant by: the preview from last chapter did not do justice to what you have in stored. Haha, my brain can't comprehend it. & I'm glad you like it. :]

**kanata-miyu: **LOL. I like how into the story you are. ;] But please don't kill Seiya yet, I still need him. xP Haha. We'll see. :]

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to say it before you guys understand. Do I need to shout it through a bull horn on top of the tallest building in the world? "I DO NOT OWN D3! OR ANY CHARACTERS! MIKA KAWAMURA DOES!" Happy?

Normal POV

Kanata paced around the living room of the Saionji temple, waiting for a certain blonde to come home. He heard the sound of the door opening and immediately rushed out.

"Where were you?!" he yelled before he realized who the person was.

"Uhm...I was with Momoka-chan?" Ruu replied, clearly confused.

"Sorry, I thought it was your sister." Kanata said heading into the kitchen.

"Nee-chan still isn't back yet?" Ruu asked, following the brunette.

"..yeah." Kanata said getting some milk out of the fridge.

"Hmmm..."

"What?" Kanata asked.

"Well, I kind of saw nee-chan at the festival..."

"And?"

"She was with Seiya-kun...."

"I already know that!" Kanata said, trying to stop from getting angry.

"You didn't let me finish, she was also with Mizuki." Ruu said, "calmly".

"Mi-mizuki?" Kanata gasped.

"Yeah." Ruu said before leaving the room, obviously too tired to care.

'She was with Mizuki?! No, she couldn't be. Not with that guy.' Kanata thought.

_flashback_

_"Don't cry Miyu." the brunette said trying to soothe the crying girl._

_"B-but, I l-loved h-him s-so m-much." Miyu hiccuped_

_"Just forget about him Miyu! He doesn't deserve you or your love. You deserve someone much better, and I know he's out there. He loves you more than you can ever imagine." _

_Miyu looked up to face the boy, her tears momentarily stopping. She smiled, just a small one, wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Thanks Kanata."_

_end of flashback_

'Half a year ago, huh. Half a year ago when Miyu fell in love with Mizuki, but that bastard had to go break her heart.' Kanata thought. 'But half a year ago is also when I-'

Kanata's thoughts were interrupted as the front door opened and closed.

"Where were you?!" Kanata yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen.

"At the festival of course." Miyu replied not looking up.

"Well you sure were there a long time, what happened?" Kanata said calming down.

"Nothing. I'm tired, I'll just head off to my room and get some sleep." Miyu said walking past Kanata before he even got a chance to speak.

Once in the safety of her own room, she slid down on the floor. Her cheeks were still burning hot, and her heart was beating as fast as ever. She closed her eyes and remembered the event that had just occured.

_flashback_

_"Princess Miyu, would you give me the honor of being your prince?" Seiya asked kneeling on the floor._

_Miyu stood there, her mind unable to process what had just happened._

_'Oh no! What should I say? What should I do?! What should I feel?!!' Miyu's mind screamed._

_The girl opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the explosions in the air. She turned around to see the sky adorned with colorful flowers. The explosions of red, orange and green, the crowd's 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from below. It was a sight to behold._

_"They're pretty aren't they." Seiya said as he got up to stand next to Miyu._

_"Y-yeah." Miyu replied._

_The two stood there, watching the exploding colors decorate the ebony canvas. Miyu's heart in sync with the sky. Her heart exploding at every second, making her feel as if she were falling through the universe and her cheeks the same bright red color. _

_He reached out for her hand, but drew back. _

_Finally, the firework show was over. It was time to face reality, she needed to give him an answer. _

_"Seiya, I..." she said turning to face the boy. _

_She licked her lips, took a deep breath and said in barely a whisper "I think I need more time to think...."_

_"To think about this, about us. I like you Seiya, but I don't know if..." she trailed off._

_"I understand." the boy said._

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah, of course. Take as much time as you need Miyu. I'll always be here, waiting." _

_He smiled at her, but it was not the same smile as before, it had lost some of it's spark. She knew she had hurt him, by not saying 'yes', but her heart was uncertain. She would only hurt him more by saying 'yes'. _

_"Let's go back." Seiya said starting to head down._

_"Yeah." she whispered back._

_This time, he did not reach for her hand at all._

_end of flashback_

'What do I do? I like Seiya, but do I like him _that way_? Whenever he smiles, I smile. When he grabs my hand, my heart beats faster. This means I like him right? But, then why didn't I want to say yes? Why can't I tell what I'm feeling?' Miyu thought as a single tear fell down her cheek.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Miyu awoke with aches in her muscle, and a big one in her heart. She had fallen asleep by the door, her tears stained her face.

"Great, I must look _so pretty._" Miyu thought sarcastically.

"Whoa!" Ruu said as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"I know, geez." Miyu snapped back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be rude sis." Ruu said as he stepped aside.

But before Miyu closed the door, he grabbed her wrist. "You're okay right? You know you can tell me anything. I'm right down the hall if you ever need me."

Miyu paused, looked at her younger brother, smiled and said "Thanks Ruu."

"Of course, you're still my sister, even if you look like a horrible monster." Ruu joked.

"Out!" Miyu yelled rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'm gone."Ruu said as he headed towards the kitchen.

(A/N: Isn't that such a nice sister-brother moment?)

"Morning." Kanata said as Ruu entered.

"Hey." Ruu replied going to the fridge.

"Is your sister up?" Kanata asked.

"Yup." Ruu replied.

"Is she okay? She seemed kind of out of it last night." Kanata asked, trying to contain himself.

"Hmm...that girl huh. She's......" Ruu wondered out loud. "Why don't you ask her, it's none of my business."

"Sheesh, no help at all are you Ruu." Kanata said angrily.

"Sorry, _some things are best left unsaid._" Ruu muttered as he left the kitchen.

"Did you say something?" Kanata asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ruu waved off.

"What are we going to do with that kid?" Kanata sighed.

"Hey." a small, familiar voice said.

"Miyu.....g-good morning." Kanata said getting back to his cooking.

"What are you making? It smells good." Miyu said.

"Just eggs and toast." Kanata said trying to act normal.

"Hmm."

"H-how are you?" Kanata questioned.

"Fine."

"Oh. How was the festival?"

"Fun."

"Did something happen between you and _Seiya_?" Kanata asked, getting irritated at Miyu's one syllable answers.

"N-nothing special." the blonde replied.

Kanata could feel Miyu heating up even with his back to her.

"What about with _Mizuki_ then?"

"How did you," Miyu started.

"Were you _spying _on us?" Miyu accused.

"Of course not!" Kanata replied flusteridly, turning around to face the girl. "I have better things to do."

'C-R-A-P! I did not just say that!' Kanata thought.

"Well Saionji-san, if you have better things to do, then I'll leave you alone." Miyu said icily before walking off.

'Uhh. Again? Well I was just being concerned about her, she didn't have to snap at me like that! I mean, I'm just caring for her. I mean, how can she expect me NOT to get mad? Especially talking to the two guys close to her heart, when I- I. Forget it, it's not my fault. I'll just wait for her to cool down and apologize.' Kanata thought.

'Stupid Kanata! I DO NOT want to talk about those two right now. Geez. I don't need any crap coming from him. Especially if he's spying. I mean, what's he so curious for in the first place. This has nothing to do with him! And Mizuki...I wasn't even thinking about him...Forget it, my main problem right now is Seiya, I don't need any other kind of trouble. And I'm definitely not apologizing!' Miyu thought.

The tension in the classroom when the two arrived rose dramatically.

"Err, another fight with Saionji-kun?" Nanami asked sweat-dropping.

"No, not at all. Saionji is just being a nosy little brat." Miyu replied.

"Uhm..okay. Well, what happened between you and Seiya last night?" Nanami asked.

Miyu's heart skipped a beat and her face flushed, "W-what do you m-mean?"

"You two left and didn't come back at all." Aya said preparing to scribble some notes down.

"N-nothing happened." Miyu lied.

"R-" Nanami started.

"Class, settle down." Mizuno-sensei said, interrupting Nanami.

Everybody got into their seat and the classroom became silent in an instant.

"Let's see, who's absent today? Yaboshi-san?" Mizuno-sensei marked.

'Ehh? Seiya's..absent...' Miyu thought.

She felt slightly relieved, but at the same time worried.

"Kouzuki-san, you were in charge of changing the water in the vase today, you didn't do it did you?" Mizuno-sensei said.

"Ah, no. Sorry sensei." Miyu said.

"Alright, go hurry and do it now."

"Hai sensei."

Miyu got up and got the vase near the windows. As she approached the door, it suddenly opened, causing the two people to bump into each other.

"S-seiya." Miyu stuttered once she realized who the other person was.

And in her surprise, she dropped the vase. Causing it to shatter into tiny shards.

"Shoot." Miyu said as she bent down to pick up the broken glass. Seiya also crouched down to help her, the two ignoring whatever Mizuno-sensei was saying.

"Itai." Miyu said wincing as one of the shards cut her finger.

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked panickedly as he reached for her cut finger.

"I'm fine." Miyu replied, biting her lower lip.

"Yaboshi-san take Kouzuki-san to the nurse." Mizuno-sensei said. (A/N: Finally back to reality huh you two?)

"Hai sensei. But, er, what about the glass." Seiya said standing up with Miyu.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Mizuno-sensei sighed.

"Then we'll go now." Seiya said bowing before the two exited the classroom.

The two walked towards the infimary in dead silence.

'This is so awkward. What do I do?' Both of them thought.

"Anybody here?" Seiya knocked when the two reached the nurse's office.

Receiving no response, the blonde boy opened the door, to find it void of people. Only a small medical kit and a sign that said "Out" lay on the desk.

"Here, sit down. I can fix you up." Seiya said opening the kit.

Miyu hesistantly sat down on the edge of one of the beds. Seiya disinfected her cut, and wrapped the banadage around her finger, _in silence._

"Thanks." Miyu mummbled as she got up to leave.

"Wait Miyu." Seiya said.

Miyu stopped in place for a moment.

Seiya took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry Miyu...for making this so...awkward. I never meant for it to be this way. I didn't want to harm our _friendship_, if you can call it that. But I want you to know that I'm serious. 100% serious. I really, really like you Miyu. Ever since I first met you. I don't want to put you on the spot or anything, not in the least. I just...wanted you to know that I was serious, and that I do like you Miyu, alot."

The blonde exhaled, and received no sound from the latter. So he continued. "I think...it'd be best for the both of us if I disappeared for a little bit."

Miyu opened her mouth to say something in protest, but Seiya cut in. "Don't worry, I won't skip school. I'll just stay out of your sight for a while."

Seiya walked toward the girl, turned her around to face him.

"And if you ever want to find me, or if you've made up your mind. Here's where you can find me." he said slipping a piece of paper into her hand.

"Bye Miyu." Seiya said before exiting.

Miyu let out a big sigh. 'I didn't want it to be like this either. I never...wanted anything like this. What am I going to do?'

"Oh, there's someone here?" a voice interrupted Miyu's thoughts.

"Are you hurt?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I already got bandaged, I'll head back to class now." Miyu said making a dash towards the exit while unconsciously slipping the piece of paper into her pocket.

The rest of the day went on as normal. Well, normal for everyone else.

Today was not Seiya's lucky day to be "out of her life". The two blondes were assigned to be partners and in the same group countless times. Only once, did the teacher allow the two not to work together.

_riiiiing_

Finally, the day was over. Both blondes were exhausted from the day, but neither showed it. Miyu's friends, Kanata especially, noticed her weird acts, but said nothing.

"Miyu, you wanna go shopping with us?" Aya asked.

"Uh..sorry. Not today Aya-chan. I've got...some stuff to take care of." Miyu said.

"Alright." Aya said, slightly disappointed.

"Sorry." Miyu apologized again.

"Don't worry about it. You seem tired today, so we'll let you off the hook." Nanami said.

"Thanks Nanami." Miyu smiled weakly before leaving the classroom.

Kanata's POV

I don't care.

I don't care.

I don't care.

I don't care.

I don't care.

I. Do. Not. Care.

Okay? GAH! So I do care. Why the heck is so mad at me, I was just concerned about her, geez. And then she has to go flirt with that Yaboshi kid, and how dare he get her hurt. If we weren't fighting, I so would've punched his guts out. And then they come back, and they both act like weird aliens. Just what the heck happened?!

"-nata. KANATA! ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Santa screamed into his best friend's ear.

"I CAN HEAR YOU SANTA," I replied, rubbing my right ear "Geez, what are you trying to do? Make me go deaf?"

"Well, it's not my fault you were spacing out. I called your name like ten times." Santa replied.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?" I said, not at all interested.

"Go with me to the record store today, I need to look at some records for my collection." Santa said.

"No thanks, I'll pass." I replied, getting up.

"Come on Kanata, you're going to leave your best friend hanging?" Santa yelled.

If I ignore him, he'll go away.

"I bet if _she _asked, you wouldn't say no." Santa said.

"Who's she?" I replied.

"Don't act dumb Kanata. You know, today is your "anniversary". It's been 10 years already, huh." Santa said, getting a distant look on his face.

Ten years ago?

Ten years ago...

Ten. Oh.

* * *

"Tadaima." I said.

I didn't really expect an answer, considering Miyu was giving me the cold shoulder and Ruu was still at school or with Momoka.

"Okaeri." a familiar voice said, surprising me.

I was surprised at this response. The familiar voice. It couldn't be? Could it?

I followed the voice into the living room, opening it to find out if it really was.

"Welcome back Kanata. I've missed you."

"A..a..a-akira?" I stuttered disbelivingly.

* * *

A Stormy Arrival

**Preview:**

_He just doesn't feel like "the one"._

_"This is Miu."_

_Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away._

_"Why can't you hurry up and make a decision already? It's not that hard. You're being pretty stupid and cruel."_

_"You should follow your heart. Don't be with the one you don't love because you're afraid."_

_"Whatever happens, happens. And if either really loves you, all he'll want is you to be happy." _

_"__This is Akira."_

_"Geez, can't you be a bit nicer to me?"_

_"I'm taking him back." _

_"Just be careful." _


	10. A Stormy Arrival

**A/N: **Ahh~ Update again :D! Well lately I've been WAY busy, I just had an orchestra concert on Thrusday night, and I have a HUGE project. But thankfully, it's due on Monday, so I'll be able to relax a little more after that, and then it's XMAS BREAK!!! Anyways, I'm pretty ready concerning the updates. I have the plot for the special, and I've got it written down. I just haven't had time to write it yet. But I'll make sure to do so! Also ONE more thing before I let you guys read on: In case you haven't seen my profile, I have a goal which is to make my chapters longer! :D (in my terms, 15KB or over xP)~ Yupyup. I'd like to take this time to thank ALL my readers, even the silent ones, and the ones who don't review but let me know they read. :D I LOVE YOU GUYS!~

**Disclaimer: **Did you not hear me from the bullhorn on top of the tallest building in the world? Once again; I do not own D3! or any characters, they belong to Mika Kawamura.

**To: **

**jd-**ohhh! I see. :D haha, sorry I'm not so bright sometimes. xP Like today, for example, I walked into my umbrella xP. I'm so...clumsy. xD haha. just like Miyu. aww thanks for the review (: love it~ :D

**CrushedLove-**YAY(: CONGRATULATIONS! You're my 50th reviewer!!! -teehee- xD LOL. okay, I'm glad someone answered my question :D but I still want to make my chapters long ish but watevs xP~LOL. awwww. I know! I really need to think of some more kanataxmiyu moments, but it's hard for me for some reason. i like putting miyu and seiya together cause they're so cute together, and they work well. BUT, i still like KanataxMiyu pairing best! yup, typical akira xP or well...it's my fault so xP. don't worry, miyu will be fine, she's strong! :D and she's got many people who love her by her side!~ THANKS FOR YOU REVIEWS :D I LOVE READING THEM!!!~

Miyu's POV

I felt the cool, evening air breeze through my hair as I rocked back and forth on swing. The sun was beginning to set, leaving behind traces of red, orange and purple, only a little bit of warmth shining on my face. Not that it mattered all that much, my mind wasn't focused on the temperature at the moment. I had a bigger problem to think about.

Seiya.

Why?

Why does it have to be like this? I like Seiya, as a friend, definitely. But as more than that? I'm not sure.

He's a great guy. Nice, funny, cute...

But he just...doesn't feel like..."the one". But then again, what do I know about love. I should give him a chance. But it'd be sadder if I said I liked him when I didn't...I don't..right?

UGH! This is too confusing!

I let my foot drag on the floor, drawing a straight line in the sand below me.

Why can't life be as perfect and easy like this line?

"Miyu-nee?" a voice said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Eh? Ruu." I said looking up.

"Nee-chan, are you..._crying _?" Ruu asked.

Oh. I was crying, I didn't even notice. A gentle finger wiped the teardrop out of my eye.

"Don't cry nee-chan," Ruu said. "It makes you a thousand times uglier than normal."

"Hey." I yelled half-heartedly.

"Uhm...are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Oh, yeah I am." I said.

I faced the blonde haired girl before me. She looked about Ruu's age, and she had the same uniform.

"This is Miu, she's my classmate." Ruu introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ruu's sister, Miyu." I said bowing my head slightly.

"Yeah, I've heard about you from Ruu. Nice to meet you." Miu said bowing back.

"So nee-chan, what's wrong? You're sitting here, crying by yourself in the park. That's so unlike you." Ruu stated.

"Nothing." I lied getting up.

"If it's nothing, then why were you crying?" Ruu said following me to the sandbox.

I sighed, "Nothing means it's none of your business Ruu."

"Is it a school problem?" Ruu guessed.

"No." I replied.

"A fight between you and your friends?"

"No."

"Is it that time of the month again?" Ruu teased.

"For the last time, no." I said getting irritated.

"Okay, then it has to be Kanata." Ruu said.

"No." I said.

"Alright, I got it. For sure this time, it's Seiya-kun isn't it?" Ruu said, a glint apparent in his eye.

Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away.

"I knew it! It has to be. So, he confessed to you on the night of the festival. And you told him you needed more time. And now things are awkward between you guys. And you don't know whether to say 'yes' or 'no' because either way it could ruin your friendship."

I gawked at my little brother. How did he get all that?!

"W-what are you, spying on me?" I said trying to hide my "amazement".

"Of course I would know. Anyways, why can't you hurry up and make a decision already? It's not that hard. You're being pretty stupid, and cruel to Seiya-kun."

"Hey! Go buy us some ice cream Ruu." Miu suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"Go. buy. us. ice cream." she said threateningly.

"Okay, okay. Yeesh." Ruu said.

"Alright, now that your idiot of a brother's gone, let's talk." Miu said.

"I know it might not exactly be my place to be saying this to you, since I'm just an intruder. But, yeah, I hope you don't mind." she said looking at me for acknowledgement.

I shook my head in response.

"Okay, so let's this situation, you have two guys in your life right now. One is the one who loves you, but you may not love him. And the other is the one you think you love, but he may not necessary love you back."

How does she kno-...Ruu.... What am I suppose to say? So I just nodded my head dumbly in response.

"You should follow your heart. Don't be with the one you don't love because you're afraid; afraid of hurting them or afraid of rejection from the one you do love. But, don't stick with the one you love, or think you love. If he doesn't love you back, fight for it, if you really love him. If you don't actually love him, then don't stay. Don't be afraid to give the one you loves you a chance."

"What happens when your heart doesn't know who it loves?" I whispered.

"Well, then I guess it's just: Whatever happens, happens. And if either really loves you, all he'll want is you to be happy."

I looked up to see my brother standing behind Miu, three ice creams in his hand. I swear, if only for a second, there was a grim look on his face. But I shook it off, my brother, he never has any worries or trouble. He's Mr. Carefree.

"Geez, so deep Miu." Ruu teased as he handed her the ice cream.

"Whatever." Miu said blushing slightly.

The three of us, eating our ice creams in the sandbox. Ruu talking softly to Miu. Me, tracing a circle in the dirt. The wind was blowing lightly, the world seemed at peace. My heart; calming down, mind; uncluttering.

"It's getting late, I'll walk you home Miu." Ruu said.

"It's alright, walk with your sister. I can go home by myself." Miu said.

"But-" Ruu protested.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Take care of your sister." she said giving a small wave.

"Alright. Call me when you get home, okay?" Ruu said.

"Sure. Bye Ruu, bye Miyu-chan." Miu said before leaving.

"Let's go onee-chan." Ruu said turning around, extending his hand towards me.

"..sure." I said quietly, reaching for his hand.

"Miu seems nice." I said as we walked home.

"Yeah, she is." Ruu replied.

Silence.

"So..uhm....etoo...."

"Sorry." Ruu said.

"Eh? For what?" I asked.

"For earlier."

"Oh. Don't worry about it." I said.

"Anyways, Miu is right though. Whatever decision you make, if they both really love you, they'll let it be." Ruu said.

"I guess."

"And if either one of them hurts you, I will personally kick their butt for you." Ruu said, a mischeivious glint in his eyes.

"Oh, wow." I laughed.

"Yeah, so don't worry too much, okay?" Ruu said.

"I won't," I replied "But..."

"But?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with that annoying brat of a brother of mine?" I teased.

"Hey. I can be nice if I want to. 'Cause you _are _my sister." Ruu said.

"Awww." I said, starting to tear.

"It's not like I have a choice, I'm stuck with you til you leave." Ruu joked.

"Whatever." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Really, I don't know what Seiya-kun sees in you." Ruu said, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said glaring.

"Oh, nothing." Ruu said as we arrived at home.

"Tell me!" I whined.

"N-O-T-H-I-N-G," Ruu said once again, as he opened the door.

"Geez, so cold." I teased.

Ruu just stuck his tongue out at me in response.

All of a sudden, we heard chatter in the living room, and a giggle. Ruu opened the door to reveal Kanata and some girl.

"Oh hey, you guys are home." Kanata greeted.

"...yeah." Ruu replied as the both of us stared at the stranger in the living room.

"Oh right! This is Akira, she's my childhood bestfriend, who moved to America when we were little." Kanata introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Akira bowed.

Ruu and I bowed back simultaneously.

"Akira, this is Miyu, and her little brother Ruu. They've been staying with us since their parents went off to America."

"I see." Akira said.

The two began chatting away again as if we were never there. I observed the girl, Akira, for a bit. She had black, waist length hair and deep purple eyes. She was really pretty and looked extremely mature.

Kanata's childhood best friend, huh.

* * *

Akira's POV

I had arrived in Japan a few hours ago, and I now found myself in the Saionji living room. The door was left unlocked, so I let myself in, as I was sure Kanata wouldn't mind. Nothing has changed much since I've last been in this house. Except one or two things that are on my mind, which I plan to have Kanata answer.

"Tadaima" the oh-so-familiar voice I've been longing to hear called out.

"Okaeri." I said, trying to hold back my emotions.

I heard a pause, and he resumed walking once again, towards where I was. The door opened, and I greeted him "Welcome back Kanata. I've missed you."

"A..a..a-akira?" he stammered.

"What? Not happy to see me?" I teased, trying to cover up the slight pain I got from his reaction. Sure, I wasn't expecting him to jump into my arms and hug me like crazy or anything, but still. I guess time doesn't change a person much, he's still as cold as always, but maybe...

"O-of course I am. I'm just surprised. W-what are you doing back here?" Kanata asked.

"I came to visit of course, silly." I replied.

".............."

"Are you mad at me for barging in?" I asked.

"No, of course not." he said.

"I'm glad you're here." he said, showing me his genuine smile, the one I had missed so much.

"We have alot of catching up to do." I said smiling back.

"Yeah." he said grinning.

* * *

Kanata and I were chatting away, like old times. He told me all about Santa, his junior high life, his current school life, all his friends, but he hadn't told me the one thing I needed to know the most.

"You know Kanata, I was walking around earlier, to see my old room..." I said, seeing him tense as I said those two words.

"Yeah?" he said in barely a whisper.

"Uhm...well I noticed someone's stuff in there. So I was just wondering..."

"Yeah. Uhm...well you know my mom died about a year ago. And then suddenly her long time, best friend shows up, with their two kids, and you know Miki Kouzuki, the astronaut?" he said.

I nodded, in acknowledgment.

"Well, she had to go off to America with her husband, so she left her son and daughter here, for me and my old man to take care of. But you know him, and he ran off to do some "training" in India. So...yeah." Kanata explained.

"I see...so it's just the three of you living here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, basically." he replied.

"A-"

"Oh, you know what Santa did recently?" Kanata cut in.

"What?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

Kanata went on to tell about what stupid thing Santa did, obviously changing the topic. I guess he doesn't want to talk about it. But...what does that mean...?

Suddenly the door, practically flew, open.

"Oh hey, you guys are home." Kanata greeted nervously. His tone, as if he were a little kid caught doing something bad.

"...yeah." the boy replied, as the two stared in.

They boy had blonde hair, and a pair of ocean blue eyes. He looked a bit younger than Kanata and I, but not much. He was gazing at us two openly. The other person was a girl, also blonde, but she had a pair of emerald green eyes. She looked our age, and she tried to avoid staring at us, but it was obvious. Her gaze constantly went to Kanata, but shot back immediately if he glanced, even a little, at her.

"Oh right! This is Akira, she's my childhood bestfriend, who moved to America when we were little." Kanata introduced, too peppily.

"Nice to meet you." I bowed.

The blonde pair bowed back.

"Akira, this is Miyu, and her little brother Ruu. They've been staying with us since their parents went off to America." Kanata said.

Us, huh? Really now.

"I see." I said. I definitely saw, more than I would've wanted.

Kanata turned to me and started talking annimately again, and I could only nod in response. I saw his attention drift over to a certain blonde from time to time, I glanced over at her too. She was fidgetty, looking like she wanted to be anywhere, but here. Well, just my luck then, because I want to be here.

"So, where are you staying Akira?" Kanata asked.

"Oh, I was hoping if I could stay here." I said.

"Of course."

"Then, I guess I should my stuff into my old room." I said, even though I knew.

"Oh. You want to sleep there?" Kanata said, the color draining from his face.

"Yeah, you don't mind right?" I asked.

"Uhm...well, it's just that......that's...Miyu's room." he said glancing over at her.

"Eh?" the girl, Miyu, said, ears perking up as she heard her name being called.

"Uhm, Akira wants to sleep in her old room, which is yours now, so..." Kanata explained.

I should've known.

"Oh. I see," Miyu said. "Well, she can stay in my room."

'My' room...I guess things have changed, alot.

"Then, what about you? You can sleep in my room."

Kanata quickly added, a blush forming on his cheeks, "And I'll take the couch."

"No, it's alright, I'll just room with Ruu." she said, trying to hide her own crimsom shade.

"Eh?! No way nee-chan!" Ruu said.

"What? Why not?" she questioned.

"Because, you snore. You're annoying. You talk in your sleep. Grind your teeth. Kick around." Ruu teased.

"Hey!" Miyu yelled, her rosy cheeks becoming more vivid.

"I really think you two should share a room though." Ruu said, his chin resting on his hand, which was propped up by his other hand, his thinking face.

"What the hell Ruu!?" the two shouted simultaneously.

"But I understand, so I'll take up this monster for now." Ruu said, sticking out his tongue.

"Geez, can't you be a bit nicer to me?" Miyu nagged as she and Ruu walked out of the living room.

Kanata stood, staring at the retreating figures, before turning back around to face me, smiled and said "Let's get your stuff in your room, shall we?"

"Sure." I replied.

Why?

* * *

Miyu's POV 

"Sorry, my room is really messy." I said trying to push and cram things aside, and grab what I needed.

"It's alright." Akira politely responded.

"When was the last time you cleaned in here? Last year?" Kanata teased.

"Hey, I resent that! Just so you know, I cleaned last week." I replied.

"Really? Then I guess a storm just must've hit your room."

"Whatever, I know I'm messy." I said, sticking out my tongue.

I guess, for now, we can call a truce. Or at least pretend to get along in front of company.

"Hey Kanata, can you help me with something?" Ruu's voice called from down the hall.

"Coming!" Kanata called back.

"You going to be okay here?" he questioned to Akira.

"Of course, what could happen?"

"A million unimaginable things with this monster." he said pointing towards me.

'Grrr! What-Ever!' I thought, making a face at him.

"I'll be back soon." he waved.

"Geez, stupid Kanata." I grumbled to myself.

"Thanks for letting me use your room." I heard her whisper.

"Oh, no problem." I replied.

"How are you feeling? You must be exhausted from your flight." I said.

"I'm fine. It's refreshing here in Japan." she said.

"What's America like?" I asked.

"It's okay." she replied.

"Really? I heard it's really exciting, it must be a huge difference compared to this small town in Japan." I said.

"I guess," she said in a whisper "But it doesn't have the one I love."

'Eh?' I thought to myself.

I continued packing my stuff as I wondered what she meant.

So I guess she has someone that she loves here in Japan. Wow, so she's loved him since she left 10 years ago huh. That's so sad.

"You and Kanata seem pretty close." she said interrupting my thoughts.

"Not at all! That jerk. He's always teasing me, and calling me an idiot. That arrogant little..." I said angrily.

"Then, do you like him?" she asked.

"What?! Me? Like that guy? No way." I said, laughing slightly.

"I don't belive that's true." she said with a straight face.

...What's her problem?

"Well, believe it." I said, in the same tone.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter whether you like him or not, because I'm taking him back." she stated.

....what?

Kanata's POV

"You and onee-chan seem to be getting along, did you guys make up?" Ruu asked.

"I guess." I replied.

"Hmm...and that girl, your best friend..."

"What about Akira?" I asked.

"Nothing...just be careful." he said before walking away.

...what?

* * *

The Resolution Exposed

**Preview:**

_"...What would you do...if I weren't around you anymore?" _

_"..I...love you." _

_**I watched as the silver blade drew blood from the face of the one I loved.**_

_**"I'll make it your problem." **_

_"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" _

_You look like a piece of crap. _

_....What. an.....IDIOT! _

_She looks like she's about ready to break if you even touch her gently._

_"Don't ever do that again."_

_This girl is like a time bomb waiting to explode._

_What a liar._

_A place hidden from the world, hiding its beauty, only revealing itself to a few._


	11. The Resolution Exposed

**A/N: **Yay~! It's FRIDAY! and the start of WINTER BREAK! HUZZAH!~ garhh. I still have much homework and to study for finals. SUCKS. But I'll manage hopefully. So so so. I REALLY REALLY need to TYPE out the rest of the special. :( IT WILL(hopefully) be on time!!!! D: ONE MORE WEEK TILL CHRISTMAS! SO IN THIS WEEK'S CHAPTER: WE FINALLY HAVE RUU'S POV! So look forward to that! :] And...I'm totally forgetting something. BLANKING OUT!!!! D; OHH! I remember! I haven't gotten much reviews. It makes me sad...but I'm not discontinuing or anything. Just, I know people are busy and don't have time to read, much less review. But please? It makes me a thousand times happy and pumped out. I know there are those of you, silent readers(there are hits/visitors streams now so I know) so please review, I just want to know what you think. HOWEVER: **THE PEOPLE WHO DO REVIEW, I love you guys and your reviews. THANKS A BILLION! **Also, please don't kill me at the end of this chapter. /.\ READ&ENJOY! :D

**Disclaimer:** It hurts to admit that I do not own this amazing series, but it is in the ownership of Mika Kawamura.

**To:  
****jd**- well, you can't really say, "you never knew they were like this"...cuz it was me that made them this way, in this fic. :D

**CrushedLove-** LOL. read on, and you'll find out!~ Haha. yes extremely cheesy(: but we're all like that sometimes arent we. haha. would you like a cookie? :] hahaha. maybe, we'll come up with something :D or something. xD hehe. thanks!~

* * *

Normal POV

"Hey Miyu, the bath's free." Kanata said.

"Sure." Miyu said walking swiftly past him.

"Miyu? Did you do your homework yet?" Kanata asked.

But the blonde just kept walking without answering.

'Is she still mad at me?' Kanata wondered.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"-chan. Nee-chan. Nee-chan! NEE-CHAN!"

"WHAT?!" Miyu shouted shocked.

"Geez, I called you a million times already." Ruu said.

"Sorry. What do you need?" Miyu asked.

"I'm going to bed now. So I'm going to turn off the lights, unless you still need to do homework." Ruu said.

"No, it's fine. I'll go to bed too." Miyu said.

* * *

"Hey Ruu, can I ask you something?" Miyu asked after some minutes of blankly staring at the dark ceiling.

"Hm?"

"...What would you do...if I weren't around you anymore?" Miyu asked.

"What are you talking about nee-chan?" Ruu asked turning around in the dark to face the girl.

"Just hypothetically. If I weren't here anymore, what would you do to live?"

"Well...I would probably have to move to America and live with mom and dad." Ruu said.

"Yeah...so you'll be fine right."

"Of course. But what on earth are you talking about nee-chan? You're not going anywhere....are you?"

"No...of course not."

"Nee-chan, I know that you're stressed lately, but don't do anything stupid. You're the only sister I have."

"Thanks Ruu." Miyu said smiling.

"..I...love you." Ruu said before drifting off to sleep. (A/N: Totally shocking right, because of the preview. Teehee. Told you not to assume anything. Well not told but yea)

"I love you too." Miyu whispered into the dark.

~~~o-o-o~~~

_"RUU!" I screamed._

_"Nee-chan!" _

_"Let him go!" I yelled trying to run to my brother._

_"Never. This is your punishment for not doing what you were told." she said._

_I watched as the silver blade drew blood from the face of the one I loved._

_"No! Ruu..." _

_I fell to the ground and sobbed violently. The world turned pitch dark and everything was gone, leaving only me behind._

I woke with a start, perspiration running down my back. I quickly got up and walked to the bed next to mine. In it, lay my brother, fast asleep. Thank god, I told myself, it was just a dream.

_"Nee-chan, I know that you're stressed lately, but don't do anything stupid. You're the only sister I have." _

'But you're the one I'm worried about, Ruu.' I thought as I looked down at the peaceful face.

_flashback_

_"Whatever. It doesn't matter whether you like him or not, because I'm taking him back." Akira stated._

_"W-what? What are you talking about? I do not, have not and will never like Kanata, so you can j-" I said flusteridly._

_"I heard you the first time. It's just I don't believe you." she said, staring at me coldly._

_"Well, that's not my problem." I replied, with more confidence._

_Seriously, what is this girl's problem?_

_"If you don't give him up peacefully, I'll make it your problem." she said, sending shivers down my spine._

_"And how exactly would you do that?" I said, trying to hide the fear in my voice._

_"Let's just say, your precious little brother will not be by your side any longer." _

_'Ruu!' I screamed in my head as my body stopped working for a second._

_"I'm back." Kanata said as he slid the door open. _

_"Hey." she greeted sweetly._

_"What are you two talking about? It seems intense." Kanata half-joked._

_"Just girl-talk." she said smiling. _

_Girl talk my ass, that coniving little-_

_"Are you okay Miyu? You look pale." Kanata asked, looking concerned._

_"I-" _

_Before I could get another word out, Akira sent a death glare in my direction._

_"I'm fine, I'll get out of the way so you two can talk." I said as I stalked out of MY room with my stuff. _

_"What's her problem." I heard Akira try to "whisper" as I closed the door. _

_What. The. Hell._

_end of flashback_

Ruu...I swear, if she lays a single hand on you, I will have to flip the girl inside out, and kill her slowly and painfully.

I heard Ruu stir a little in his sleep, so I got up and left before I could wake him up. It's not like I could get any sleep anyways. I went to the kitchen, planning to heat up some milk and hopefully calm down and go back to bed.

As I was heading towards the kitchen, I saw the lights were on and there was chatter coming from within.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked.

"Fine, it's really more comfortable sleeping here than at a hotel." another replied.

"I'd rather you be here than in a hotel too Akira." Kanata said.

"And I'm glad I'm here." Akira said.

Okay, so I was peeking through the small crack in the door, so what. It's not my fault. Beside, I'm just here to keep an eye on that girl, she might kill Kanata and then who would make decent meals for Ruu and me.

The two were gabbing on about the past and whatnot as I just about gave up on my dreams of having milk and thought about heading back to bed and trying to sleep. That is until I thought they were going to leave.

"You should go to bed now Akira. It's late and you need your rest, you've had a long day." Kanata said.

'So have I, but where am I? Blocked out of my own kitchen in hopes of being able to sleep.' I thought.

"Alright, you too Kanata. You look tired." Akira said.

"Yeah, goodnight then." Kanata said.

"Night." Akira replied sweetly.

Kanata started to head towards the exit before he was stopped by her again, "Wait, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" he asked as he turned around.

"This." she said before kissing him on the cheek.

Kanata's reaction? Who knows, who cares. I couldn't get myself out of there fast enough. Who was that girl, and what exactly was she to Kanata?

~~~o-o-o~~~

Ruu's POV

I woke up and yawned, I slept pretty well last night. Usually it's hard sleeping with Miyu-nee, with all her snoring and such, but tonight was calm. (A/N: Yes, he was serious. Only about most of it though.)

"Morning." a groogy, semi-dark voice said.

"Wah!" I yelled in surprise.

"What?"

"Uhh...Miyu-nee...you sort of...look like......crap." I stated staring at the dark blob called my sister.

I heard her sigh, "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Are you okay?" I questioned, concerned.

She had dark, I mean really dark, circles under her eyes, her hair was a mess, she looked like crap, seriously.

What on earth caused her to look like this? Or...who?

"I'm fine." she replied.

"No, you're not." I said with a stern voice.

"I told you I'm fine." she snapped back.

"No, you are definitely not fine. You look like a piece of crap. I haven't seen you look half this bad since _him_." I lectured.

"Whatever." she muttered.

I sighed and bent down next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong, seriously?" I asked, more calmly.

I saw her close her eyes, bite her lower lip as she sighed. Then she looked up at me and gulped as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, w-what?" I said surprised as she threw her arms around me sobbing.

"L-last n-night..." she sobbed out.

~~~o-o-o~~~

....What. an.....IDIOT!

I thought in disbelief as I soothed the sobbing girl before me. Miyu-nee had just told me of the event last night. With that Akira kissing Kanata. Tch. I knew she was going to be a problem. But seriously, how can Miyu-nee be so stupid as to not realize her feelings NOW?! Geez, I swear, I don't know how me and this idiot are related.

"Have you thought about the reason why you would react like this?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance.

She stopped sobbing for a minute, looked thoughtful and responded, "M-maybe, I t-think I c-caught Seiya's w-weirdness."

* * *

Is she serious?!

"Miyu...have you ever thought about it being the fact that you love Kanata?" I asked, more like stated.

"..............WHAT?!" she exploded.

"Are you serious??! Me like Kanata?! No way, not in a million years!!! How could you even THINK of something like that? I mean, he's so arrogant and thinks he's all that. But he's not! I mean, sure he's sweet and nice sometimes. And he's cute too, sometimes. But, c'mon seriously?!!!" she blabbed.

.........................I. GIVE. UP! There is not getting through this thick girl's head!!! Sorry, Kanata.

"Okay, Miyu-nee, I get it." I said.

"Good." she said slightly pouting.

"I know you're really stressed right now, so I don't want to pressure you. But for once, can you actually listen to what people tell you with your heart, instead of your head." I stated.

"......."

"Forget it. Just, I hope you don't make any decision that you're going to regret. And really, you've got to stop listening to that brain of yours sometimes, it's not always correct." I continued.

"Hey Ruu, are you guys up?" Kanata called from behind the door.

"Yeah, we're coming." I said as I got up.

Miyu-nee remained sitting, with a distant look on her face, as if she were actually thinking about what I just said.

"You coming?" I questioned.

"...yeah." she said softly.

I sighed as I closed the door quietly behind me.

I think I should leave her alone for a while. She looks like she's about ready to break if you even touch her gently. But, really, how am I related to that girl?

Miyu's POV

I tossed and turned, crying and sobbing, but trying hard not to wake Ruu. I don't even know why I cried. Why would I waste my tears like that? Whatever the reason, it wore me out. Here I lay at the crack of dawn, not a wink of sleep last night.

I put on my jacket and went outside for a bit. Today, without thinking, I let my feet take me up to the roof of the temple. I stared out at the city before me. It was bleak and grey. but cool. The cold air awakened my senses, making me less drowsy. But the bleak, grey clouds did nothing for my mood. I sat with a clear mind, nothing was working up in my brain, as the wind whistled through one ear and out the other.

It got cold, so I went back down. It was still too early, but I didn't feel like going back to bed, not that I could sleep anyhow. So I sat at Ruu's desk and unconsciously leafed through his papers.

After some time, I heard Ruu yawn as he stretched.

"Morning." I said softly.

~~~o-o-o~~~

It's not like I didn't understand what Ruu was saying to me. I understood perfectly well. I'm not a total idiot, I know myself better than anyone else because I am myself. And of course my brother would know me second best.

You don't think I haven't ever wondered about the fact that I might like Kanata. Of course I think about it. I just don't want to that much. Especially after what happened with him.

_flashback-half a year ago_

_"I like you too." he said._

_"Eh? T-then, d-does that mean y-you want to go o-out with m-me?" I asked nervously._

_"Yeah." he said calmly, flashing me his brightest smile._

_~~~o-o-o~~~_

_"Haha. Not yet." I said laughing._

_"Really? But you want to don't you?" she teased._

_"Maybe." I blushed._

_"Uh-oh." the other said._

_"Hmmm? What's wrong Nanami?" I asked as the girl suddenly stopped._

_"I forgot to get something, let's go back." she blurted out quickly._

_"What did you forget?" I questioned._

_"Err......my.....special snack..." Nanami said._

_I raised my eyebrow in question, as I pushed past the girl, "C'mon Nanami, what is it that you don't want me to see?"_

_As soon as the words escaped my lips, I regretted not going back like Nanami wanted me to. _

_There he was laughing, and kissing a girl passionately out in public. They broke free, she still in his hold, as he looked at her lovingly. She whispered something in his ears, he laughed, showing his million-watt smile. She spoke again, and he turned around. _

_His gaze met mine as he immediately let go, dropping the girl to the floor. _

_"Miyu." I heard him mouth._

_My feet, which had been at a standstill, suddenly acted on their own as I dashed home. Not waiting for anybody, leaving my broken heart back there. _

_end of flashback_

"-iyuuuuu." the voice said as I snapped back to reality.

I blinked, and when my eyes opened, I found Kanata's face a mere inch away from mine. Out of reflex, I slapped him across his face.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled back.

"I was just telling you to wake the hell up! And then you slap me! What?! Did you seriously think I was going to kiss you or something?!" he screamed.

"Don't ever do that again." I said before I stormed out of the room, blushing.

Oh no! Oh no! This is exactly why.......

Kanata's POV

I placed my hand where Miyu had slapped me. Damn it! What did she have to slap me for?! Geez, don't tell me she's still mad at me, I thought we were okay now. But seriously, I wasn't going to kiss her. I mean, sure I want to...but..............ARGH! Whatever, I've got to get ready for school.

"Hey Kanata, what happened to your cheek?" Akira asked.

I could hear Ruu stifle a half-laugh, half-sigh, and Miyu get even angrier. Meaning, my answer could either ignite her bomb or let her sit back for a while and perhaps cool down.

"Nothing." I replied.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing. I'll put some ice on it after you finish breakfast, so hurry up." Akira said.

"Uhm...sure." I said.

"Gouchisousama." Miyu quietly said as she suddenly pushed back her chair, creating an irritating squeak, and getting up.

Sigh. This girl is like a time bomb waiting to explode. I don't ever know what to do with her. But I still...

~~~o-o-o~~~

"Come home soon today, alright." Akira said as I was putting on my shoes.

"Yeah, I'll try." I said.

"I'll take care of the house while you're gone." she waved.

"She sure sounds more like a house wife than a......." Ruu muttered.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ruu replied.

I saw Ruu whisper something to Miyu before we separated directions. And as soon as Ruu left, Miyu seemed to have quickened her pace.

"Hey, Miyu wait up." I shouted.

The girl stopped for a second, turned around and glared at me before continuing speed walking.

Damn.

Miyu's POV

Whatever. Forget stupid Kanata today.

"Hey Miyu." my friends greeted as I walked through the door of the classroom.

"Hey Nanami. Aya." I greeted.

"You don't look well Miyu, are you okay?" Aya questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all." I said.

Plus the fact that Kanata is so irritating, and this is ALL his fault in the first place.

My two friends chattered away as I sat there silently wishing I could just go home and sleep, if only a certain someone weren't home.

"Alright class, settle down." Mizuno-sensei said.

Finally, a little bit of peace and quiet.

"Konishi-san." Mizuno-sensei called as she started taking attendance.

"Here." Aya called in her usual chirpy voice.

"Tenchi-san."

"Here."

"Saionji-san."

"Here."

...Damn him.

"Ahh, what happened to your cheek Saionji-kun?" one of the girls shrieked.

Thus beginning a chain reaction of squeals and questions of concern.

DAMN. HIM.

"QUIET DOWN CLASS!" Mizuno-sensei yelled, as everyone stopped talking and scattered back to their desk.

"Now, where was I......Kouzuki-san."

"Here." I replied, hiding my slight irritation. Okay, completely irritated.

"Yaboshi-san."

"...."

"Yaboshi-san?"

"...."

"I guess Yaboshi-san is absent then." Mizuno-sensei said marking her roll book.

Eh? Seiya's absent?

_"I think...it'd be best for the both of us if I disappeared for a little bit."_

_"Don't worry, I won't skip school. I'll just stay out of your sight for a while."_

What a liar. Where are you Seiya?

~~~o-o-o~~~

Finally school was over. I somehow made it through the day without collapsing.

"Miyu, you want to go shopping today?" Nanami asked.

"Sorry. I want to go home and sleep." I replied.

"Aww, it's okay. You should get some rest, you look exhausted." Aya pointed out.

"Yeah, sorry again." I said as I waved goodbye.

I walked home, hoping that Akira wasn't there so I could sleep in peace. I arrived at the house and instantly heard a giggle. Great...she's home. What surprised me was the voice of a male, a familiar one.

"Akira, don't that hurts." Kanata said.

"Oh come on, stop being such a baby." Akira teased.

Puke. I feel like just slamming the door open and walking past them. And so, that's what I did.

"Tadaima." I said rudely as I slammed the door open.

As I opened my eyes, I saw Akira had pinned Kanata down and they were kissing.

"M-miyu!" Kanata gasped as he slightly pushed Akira away.

"Sorry for bothering you." I said as I ran out of the house.

Not again...

~~~o-o-o~~~

I ran with tears in my eyes, I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to be anywhere but there.

After a good distance, I stopped running to catch my breath. My face was streaked with tears as I breathed deeply. I took a deep breath and began to walk.

Why do these things always happen to me?

I rummaged through my pockets to find a tissue, only to find the piece of paper Seiya had slipped me just yesterday. I let out a small laugh, even though it was just yesterday, it felt like months ago.

I began to think about all of our time together. Even though it hasn't been more than a month since we've met, it feels like I've known him for years. That carefree idiot. Always smiling, and saying the most stupid of things. And he totally lied about not coming to school. I wonder where my idiot is.

I suddenly found myself missing him as a thought struck me, something I've known but haven't been able to admit. I quickly opened up the scrap of paper that would reveal my destiny. What he had scrawled stumped me for a second, until I realized the only place he could be and ran.

I arrived at the beach in a matter of minutes. But not what you think. It was the secret spot, through a mildly thick forest, but the sight totally worth it. A place hidden from the world, hiding its beauty, only revealing itself to a few. The special place Seiya showed me.

I looked around, trying to spot the him. I saw a glimmer of blonde hair a bit further down. I half-ran towards the figure, who was skipping rocks. His pants legs rolled up as he reached down for another stone. Feeling the prescence of another, he looked up. Surprised for a bit, but immediately smiled.

"Hey." he smiled, not moving.

"Y-you..." I spoke through ragged breaths.

"Hmm?" he questioned innocently.

"How the heck did you expect me to find 'that place'?" I half-yelled, my breath becoming normal.

He smiled to himself, looked down at his hand and replied, "But you found me anyways."

"...W-well of course." I said, looking away slightly blushing.

"Do you need something?" he asked again, "innocently".

"Really now? Don't be an idiot. What other reason do I have for being here?" I said, pouting slightly.

"I know. I just want to hear you say it." he said softly.

"........."

He walked closer to me, still smiling. The golden sun reflecting his beautiful blonde hair.

The wind breezed by, the only sound heard, a small _clink_, as he dropped the stone, along with my soft 'yes'.

* * *

**Preview:**

We've Come To This Decision

_**'I don't know what you did this time, but I warned you."**_

_**"If you don't have anything to say. I have things to do, so could you please move out of the way." she stated coldly.**_

_I swear the world had stopped. Nothing made sense._

_"Will you marry me Miyu?"_

_"It so did not happen like that!"_

_"You're just too cute Miyu." _

_"Don't be mad. Someday, maybe, I'll let you guys meet."_

_"Well, I might be being nosy....."_

_"Don't you love someone else?" _


	12. We've Come To This Decision

**A/N: **So here we are: Chapter 12 :D. Lately, I've been watching D3! for like the billionth time. After episode 50, or something, I notice that Kanata and Miyu (subtly) blush more, or maybe it's just me. Anyways, along with watching more, more fanfiction ideas have been spilling out of me. I don't know which to do, or what first. But I'm trying to finish ALS before I do anything else. xD

**To:**

**CrushedLove: **Haha. I like how you censored it. xP Yup, poor Miyu...Haha, yes. DO NOT judge Seiya, just yet. xP Hehe. That's somewhat of a spoiler I guess xP~ Yupyup. Stupid Kanata. xD Thanks!~ Haha, Merry Christmas& (Early) Happy New Years!~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3! or any characters. Mika Kawamura does.

* * *

Miyu's POV

"Miyu!!!" the familiar voice called.

I smiled and waved as I saw the blonde haired boy heading my way.

"Finally back in school I see." I said, teasing slightly.

"Oh come on! I was only absent one day!" Seiya whined.

"I know." I said laughing.

"Or did you just miss me that much it felt longer?" Seiya teased.

"Please, as if." I said rolling my eyes.

"Miyu, 'morning." Nanami greeted.

"Hey." I said waving to my friends.

"You look happier." Aya said.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah definitely, did you get some sleep last night?" Nanami said.

"You could say that." I said smiling.

"You were sick?" Seiya asked, concerned, for other reasons.

"Maybe." I replied teasing a bit.

Seiya looked fake-crest fallen.

"I'm kidding. Of course I was alright. Even if I were delusional, my answer would've been the same." I smiled.

Seiya was taken aback, blushed slightly and then smiled his golden smile.

"There's definitely something going on here." Santa said, looking amused.

"Yeah, care to tell us Miyu?" Christine questioned as our friends gathered around us in a demonic circle.

Kanata's POV

Sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Santa asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"...okay. I'll go see what's going on over there. It looks interesting." Santa said.

I glanced over "there", my gaze drifting on a certain blonde. Her smile seemed 10 times brighter, which made my mood even worse. How can she be so happy now when...

_flashback_

_"Miyu!" I called as I ran around looking for the blonde._

_Shit! This sucks! Why the hell did Akira have to kiss me?! And right in front of Miyu too. This is the worst! _

_After another hour of so of searching, I gave up and went home. _

_"Welcome back." Ruu greeted._

_"Where's everybody?" I rudely grumbled._

_"Kijyou is in "her" room, and nee-chan is in ours." Ruu replied._

_She's...home?_

_"I see." I mumbled._

_'I don't know what you did this time, but I warned you." Ruu tried to "whisper"._

_"Whatever." I replied angrily. _

_As I headed to my room, too exhausted to do anything, I passed Miyu as she came out of Ruu's room. _

_"Mi-" I tried to speak._

_"What do you want Saionji?" she said._

_She was glaring at me, slightly, but it was a bit softer than her usual glare. And the tone she used was calm, and not angry which made it even scarier. _

_"Uhm...I..."_

_"If you don't have anything to say. I have things to do, so could you please move out of the way." she stated coldly._

_"......"_

_She walked past me without another word. Damn it. _

_end of flashback_

And this morning was not much of an improvment. It was probably even worse. Miyu apparently woke up early for once, and ate breakfst and left for school before I could even get up. And Ruu left bright and early too. Leaving me only with Akira, my childhood best friend who kissed me just yesterday. This was hell.

Suddenly a giant shriek errupted, breaking my train of thoughts. I glanced over as it was coming from Santa's direction. The group was animately talking as Miyu smiled brightly, more than a few seconds ago. What happened?

"Class, settle down." Mizuno-sensei said as she came in.

Everybody got in their respective seats and became silent.

"Now before we begin today, I have something to announce."

Probably something about a field trip or other. Whatever.

"I have heard, through a reliable source that two people in this classroom have gotten together."

Hmm? Since when is Mizuno-sensei one to care about this.

"Ehhh?!!!" the voices of my classmates echoed.

"Who is it?" many of them asked.

Who cares?

"Would the two students like to stand up or shall we expose them?" Mizuno-sensei smiled wickedly.

The students looked around, seeing as no one stood up. Next to me, I could see Santa giving me a half depressed, half grinning look. What???

Suddenly, the class became silent as someone stood up. I looked to see it was Yaboshi. But no one else was standing. Hmph, loser.

The class silently whispered, wondering what was going on. A sigh was heard before someone else stood up.

Miyu.

The class' faces fell, proceeded by shrieks.

"Ehhh?? Kouzuki-san and Yaboshi-kun????"

The two blondes standing up were blushing, mainly Miyu. But both smiled as they looked at each other.

"Yeah." Yaboshi said proudly.

"EEEKKKKK!!!!"

"Alright class, settle down. And you two can sit down now that we're done with you." Mizuno-sensei said happily.

The whole time, I swear the world had stopped. Nothing made sense. What just happened? Miyu...and Yaboshi?

Miyu's POV

"That was the worst!" I yelled.

It was currently lunch, and I was on the school roof with my friends.

"Hey, it could've been worse." Chris said.

"How?" I questioned in disbelief.

"She could've made you two kiss in front of the class." Chris said calmly.

"T-that's...." I stuttered blushing madly.

"That would've been cute." Aya said, smiling while scribbling notes.

"Cute? Ayaaaa!" I whined.

"Just kidding, you know as much as I love my dramas, friends always come first." Aya said smiling sincerly.

"Speaking of friends coming first, why don't you tell us the details?" Nanami asked.

"Err...such as?" I said, sweatdropping a bit.

"When? Where? How? Why?" Aya blurted out.

".......uhh..." I said blushing.

"C'mon tell us Miyu." Chris said.

"Well...at the festival...Seiya...confessed, but I only gave him a reply yesterday." I started.

"Ooh. How'd he ask?" Aya asked.

"Uhm...I'd rather not say." I said recalling the memory.

"Miyuuuu!" Aya whined.

"It went something like this." a voice said.

I looked to find Seiya kneeled on the floor, kissing the back of my hand as he spoke, "Will you marry me Miyu?"

"Kyaaaaaa!~" Aya and Chris screamed.

"It so did not happen like that!" I said, suddenly standing up.

"Haha. Yeah, but it doesn't matter how. She just couldn't resist my charms." he said giving me a hug.

"As if." I said rolling my eyes.

"C'mon you two love birds, sit down and eat." Nozomu said.

"Whatever." I huffed as we sat down.

"Speaking of lovebirds, what about you two?" Aya questioned.

"W-what?" Nozomu and Chris said simultaneously as they spat out their drinks.

"I think she means how are you guys doing." I said laughing lightly, but a bit concerned.

"W-we're doing fine." Chris said blushing.

"Of course, trust me Miyu-cchi. I won't ever hurt Christine again." Nozomu said putting his arm around the girl, causing her to blush ever harder.

"You better not, because all of us will come and kick your ass." I stated calmly as we all looked at Nozomu smiling brightly.

"Of...course..not..." Nozomu said sweatdropping.

"So, have you two..........yet?" Aya asked mischieviously.

Christine blushed even harder, looking away from the girl's gaze, whilst Nozomu looked down at his hands, blushing.

"Eh? What? Have they what?" I asked,

Everybody looked at me, shocked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Really Miyu?" Nanami said, sighing.

"What?" I asked again.

"Well, she is so innocent." Aya said.

"Mhm. Young and pure." Chris said.

"Good luck Seiya-kun." Nozomu said laughing.

"What???" I asked, once again.

"Nothing. Ask your boyfriend." Nanami said as the others began to exit.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We'll give you some alone time." Aya said smiling wickedly.

They left without another word, leaving me and Seiya is silence.

"....what?" I said out loud.

"You really don't know Miyu?" Seiya asked.

"....no?"

"She meant....._have you guys kissed yet_." Seiya said.

"Oh." I said, feeling my face heat up with embarrassment.

Suddenly, Seiya began laughing his glorious laugh.

"W-what?" I asked, still blushing.

"N-nothing," Seiya said wiping his tears, "You're just too cute Miyu."

I blushed again at his compliment.

"Am not."

"Yeah you are." he said approaching me.

"My very cute girlfriend." he said as he tucked a loose strand of hair back.

~~~Afterschool~~~

"Hey Miyu, wanna go with me to the park?" Seiya asked.

"Sure." Miyu said smiling.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"And so, she totally kicked my ass." Seiya complained.

Miyu giggled sarcastically, "Sounds like a nice sister."

The two were in the park, sitting on the swings, talking.

"You're kidding me right? She's the absolute worst." Seiya said shuddering.

"I'm sure she can't be that bad." Miyu said.

"....She totally is." Seiya said, straight-faced.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Seiya. But I won't believe you until I meet her for myself." Miyu said.

"As if I'd let you meet her." Seiya said.

"Why not?" Miyu questioned.

"Trust me. I'm protecting you this way." Seiya said.

"But Seiya..." Miyu said pouting.

"Just drop it Miyu. You want some ice cream?" Seiya asked getting up from his seat.

"Maybe." Miyu said, still pouting.

"C'mon Miyu, don't be like that." Seiya said standing in front of the girl.

"........."

Seiya sighed, and drew closer to his girl.

"Miyu." he said, turning her face gently to face him.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Don't be mad. Someday, maybe, I'll let you guys meet," he said putting his forehead on hers. "Okay?"

"F-fine." she said blushing.

"Good, now do you want some ice cream or not?" Seiya said smiling.

"...Sure." Miyu smiled as she got up.

"Miyu-chan?" a voice called.

"Eh? Ruu? Miu-chan?" Miyu called back.

"What are you doing here nee-chan?" Ruu asked, giving a slight bow to Seiya.

"Just hanging in the park." Miyu replied.

"Oh."

"Ne Ruu, get me some ice cream again, please?" Miu asked.

"..................If we keep doing this, I'll go broke and you'll get fat." Ruu stated.

"H-hey! Just go get it without complaining for once, geez." Miu said, blushing, while pushing the boy towards the stand.

"Alright, alright. I got it." Ruu said.

"Wait for me Ruu-kun, I'm going to get some ice cream for your sister and me too." Seiya said, jogging after Ruu.

"Shall we wait for them in the sand pit?" Miu asked.

"Sure." Miyu replied smiling.

"So, how've you been doing?" Miu asked as she helped Miyu start a sand mountain.

"Fine. Better than last time." Miyu replied.

"Who was that guy you were with?" Miu asked.

"Seiya-kun." Miyu said.

"..."

"If you need to say something, just spill already Miu-chan." Miyu said calmly.

"Well, I might be being nosy....." Miu replied.

"Don't worry. I'm used to nosy people, take my brother for example." Miyu said jokingly.

"Yeah...I guess." Miu laughed.

"So what is it?" Miyu asked.

"Well just...you're going out with that guy?" Miu asked.

Miyu blushed and stuttered, "Y-yeah."

"I see." Miu replied.

"Yeah. He's really nice and sweet." Miyu said.

"He seems like he is." Miu said.

"He is." Miyu mimicked.

"Well I guess that's good." Miu started.

"But...he doesn't look like he's the one you love."

"...Eh?" Miyu said in a whisper.

"Don't you love someone else?"

"......w-what? Don't be silly, of course I like Seiya, why else would I go out with him." Miyu said looking at the girl.

"But.........I said love."

Miyu bit her lower lip, "I'm going out with Seiya."

Miu sighed, "I'm sorry Miyu-chan. I didn't mean to pry like that."

"...It's...okay." Miyu said, looking down at her hands.

The wind breezed by as the two remained silent.

"I think...I can understand...you and Seiya," Miu said smiling sadly. "...If I were in your place, I would probably chose the same thing."

"...Miu-chan?"

"It's nothing." Miu said, shaking her head.

"Hey, you're ice creams are here!" Ruu shouted, somewhat rudely.

"Alright!" Miu yelled back.

Miu got up and dusted herself, turned around and reached for Miyu's hand, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Miyu said taking the hand put out before her.

The two walked together hand-in-hand towards the guys with their ice creams.

* * *

**Preview:**

You're Forgiven!

_"Nothing. I just wished I had heard it from you, and not him." _

_"Fine, then you have to do me another favor."_

_"Look, I'm not going to make you forgive him. But seriously, think about it for even a second, did he really do anything wrong?"_

_"I don't think I have to listen to what you say Kouzuki."_

_I never thought I'd say this, but 'Thank you Akira'._

_That's what you get for being such a nosy brat Ruu._

_"If you don't have anything to say, could you please let go."_

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, now that I've got my Christmas special done...I'm behind again. Gosh, I'm such a procrastinator. I'm sorry. Like, some of chapter 13 is done(which is why I have this preview) but I dunno. Right now, I'm not in the mood. I feel like watching, instead of writing. So sorry if I don't update. :(


	13. Christmas: Special

**A/N: **So here's my xmas special! It's really long!!! O[]O Wayyy longer than I expected. But I'm happy with it :D! Recently I read my first fanfic ever again! I have to say, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I can't believe it's been a year already. (My first published story was 12/12/08) I would like to take this time to THANK everyone who's been with me through this incredible journey. And thanks in advance/welcome all those who will be with me in the future. I really love you guys, all my readers, reviewers and friends. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be where I am right now. So THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Hope you all have a safe and happy holidays~! Merry Christmas and Advanced Happy New Years!~ Anyways hope you like this special guys and gals!!! =]

**PS: VERY IMPORTANT: **Okay, just FYI, this story doesn't have a time. It neither happened before the actual time of ALS, or after it. So, yeah. It's just a random(ish) special at Christmas time, although some parts are matching. It doesn't relate to the story at all! And sorry if there's some grammar or spelling mistakes, I was too lazy to reread this whole thing.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Mika Kawamura owns D3! and my parents own the house, and technically they own everything I have 'cause they bought it. Or something. xP

* * *

Chris's POV

One more week. One more week. One. More. Week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes.......

Oh. Hi there. My name is Hanakomachi Christine. My mother is French. Nice to meet you.

Curious? Well it's simply, in one week, it'll be Christmas. This is going to be my first Christmas with my boyfriend, Nozomu Hikarigaoka. We've been going out for about a month, and this will be our first official date. That makes it even more exciting!!!

You may be wondering 'Why Hikarigaoka-kun'. There are "rumors" around school, that he is a ladies' man. And he is, but I still, can't help how I feel about him. Of course, I would like it if after we decided to go out, he would quit flirting with every girl on the planet. But.........no, he can't. Even right now, he's flirting with another girl right before my eyes.

"Haha, don't you have a girlfriend, Nozomu-kun?" the girl giggled flirtatiously.

"I'm still every ladies' guy." Nozomu said smiling.

............

'Deep breaths. Deep breaths.' I thought inhaling and exhaling.

I know, this may seem weird, as you would've thought me to explode with jealousy and rage. But once, Nozomu told me it makes me look...not beautiful. So, I try to contain my temper, but he just keeps pushing my buttons.

"Hey Nozomu, why don't you go flirt with your girlfriend." Miyu suddenly said as she smiled sweetly at the girl Nozomu was with.

I gave her a look of gratitude as she turned to smile at me, as the other girl pranced off.

"Awww, Miyu-cchi, are you jealous?" Nozomu said, turning his charms unto her.

"As if Hikarigaoka." Kanata interrupted, as a burst of jealously flew into him.

"What's your problem Saionji, it's not like Miyu-cchi's your girlfriend." Nozomu teased.

The two teens heated up, yelling "What?! With him/her?!" simultaneously. The two turned towards each other, blushing furiously as they got into another argument. Meanwhile, Nozomu slipped out of their range and motioned for me to follow him to the rooftop.

"That wasn't very nice." I said, stiffling a small laugh.

Miyu and Kanata have always been like that. The two are obviously in love with each other. Both too dense to realize or admit it. If Nozomu-kun hadn't come along, I would still be in love with Kanata. And he would've been mine. Perhaps, he would've treated me better, but...he doesn't love me. Well, maybe, if Miyu hadn't come...no what am I saying, I love Miyu dearly.

"Oh well, another couple squabble doesn't make a difference with those two." Nozomu said, looking indifferent.

"I guess......So what do you want?" I asked.

"Hmmm...what do I want?" he questioned with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Maybe this." he said drawing me in a hug, as I let out a small 'eep'.

"W-what." I said, blushing at our closeness.

"What 'what'? Miyu told me I should flirt with my girlfriend. So that's what I'm doing, aren't I?" he said, smiling flirtily.

"....."

We stayed silent, his arms still around me as he looked at me.

"You're beautiful Christine." he said softly, sending shivers down my back.

I blushed deeply, letting my eyes lock with his.

He smiled, closed his eyes and leaned closer towards me. My heart jumped out of my chest at his action. He was inching forward slowly, as I closed my own eyes.

I could feel his breath on my lips, my heart beating so quickly as I waited.

_bringggg_

"Oh, I guess it's time for class." Nozomu said letting go of me.

"See you later Christine." he said waving before leaving.

As soon as the door closed, I fell to the floor. My face was flushed, heart beating wildly in my chest. I sighed, a bit disappointed and happy at the same time. Only Nozomu can make me feel this way.

* * *

"Hey Christine, let's walk home together." Nozomu asked.

"Uh, sure." I said walking towards my boyfriend.

"So what are you going to do over the break?" I asked Nozomu as we walked side by side.

"Probably visit some countries with the parents." Nozomu replied.

Oh, did I forget to mention, we're both rich.

"I see. Are you busy on the 24th?" I asked, hiding my nervousness.

"The 24th.....most likely. Why?" he asked.

Okay. So we didn't have an official date _yet_. But still, blame a girl for dreaming?

"Should we go somewhere together?" I asked.

"Sure. With who?" Nozomu replied.

..................

"E-er, j-just us two." I said.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" he said smiling.

"That'll be a surprise. Just meet me in the park at 7PM, okay?" I asked as we arrived at the gate to my mansion.

"That's fine. I'll be waiting." he said giving me a small kiss on the forehead before walking off.

Normal POV

"Ehhh?! A date?!" Miyu cried.

"On Christmas Eve?" Nanami added.

"How romantic!!!" Aya finished.

"...you guys....calm down." Chris said sweatdropping.

"But it's so exciting! Isn't it you guys' first official date?!" Aya said scribbling notes.

"Uhm...y-yeah." Chris said blushing.

"Ahhh. The first date." Nanami said looking half-nostalgic,half-melancholy.

"What are you are dreamy about Nanami? You've had a first date before?" Miyu asked innocently.

"Does it look like I've had." Nanami said, controlling her anger.

"Sorry." Miyu mumbbled, drawing back.

"So what are you doing on Christmas Eve Nanami?" Aya asked.

"Probably go to church with the parents, and then out to eat." Nanami replied taking a bite out of her lunch.

"That sounds nice." Chris said.

"I guess. I'd rather be in your position though Chris. Cuddling with a boyfriend on Christmas Eve." Nanami teased.

"W-what? W-we're not g-going to...we're j-just..." Chris blushed trying to explain something.

"Aya, what are you doing?" Miyu asked, changing the subject.

"My parents are going out of town. Which means food and dramas all weekend." Aya said happily.

"And you Miyu?" Nanami asked.

"Probably spend the day at home, seeing as you guys are busy, with Ruu and Kanata." Miyu said, with a thinking face.

"Ahh. You two are so lucky, to spend the Eve with the guys you love." Nanami said.

Chris just blushed, as Miyu grew angry in got into a rant about what a terrible person Kanata is.

* * *

"You're date's tonight huh Chris-chan." Miyu said.

The four girls were currently at their favorite cafe and it is currently 12PM. (A/N: FYI-It's Saturday)

"Y-yeah." Chris replied blushing.

"You sure bought alot of stuff for tonight." Aya said, taking a bite of her parfait.

"Well, I wanted a new outfit. Oh, and thank you guys, for coming out with me today." Chris said.

"No problem. As long as you pay for the bill later." Nanami said handing Chris the check.

"Sure." Chris said smiling, unfazed.

'Che, rich people.' Nanami grumbly thought.

(A/N: Don't worry. Nanami doesn't hate Chris. She's just.....not in the best of spirits today xP)

"Shouldn't you be at home getting ready?" Aya asked.

"So early?!" Miyu exclaimed.

The three glanced at each other and gave out a small laugh.

"W-what?" Miyu asked blushing.

"You're so cute Miyu-chan. You've obviously haven't been on a date." Aya said point-blank.

"Err..."

"It takes some forever to get ready." Nanami said, trying to make the blonde feel better.

"Oh...then Chris?" Miyu said.

"It's fine. I've got time." Chris said smiling at her friend.

"Alright, in that case, how about treating us to a shopping spree Chris?" Nanami said smilng slightly-eviling.

"Uhm..."

"Nanami don't take out you're dateless anger on Chris." Aya said nonchantly.

"I-...." Nanami said as she shrunk back in her seat.

"It's alright Nanami, just don't go too overboard." Chris said chuckling.

"No, I'm sorry Chris. For taking it out on you. But we can still window shop right?" Nanami suggested.

"Sure." Chris said smiling.

~~~2 hours later~~~

"It's already 2, shouldn't you head home now Chris?" Aya asked.

"Yeah. My driver's here." Chris said.

"Alright, go on now." Nanami said.

"You guys want a ride home?" Chris asked.

"It's okay. We want to browse some more." Miyu said.

"Okay, have a nice Christmas you guys." Chris said waving.

"You two." Miyu said smiling, waving back.

"Have fun on your date Chris." Aya and Nanami said smilng, causing the girl to blush.

About four hours later, Chris was showered, dressed, all ready to go and on her way to the park. She had wore the dress that she bought that afternoon along with the small, brown cardigan. It was a baby blue dress, with a halter top and the bottom half was like a skirt, with white frills at the end. It was elegant, yet simple. She hadn't wanted to stand out too much, in an expensive dress, yet she wanted to impress Nozomu. Nanami and the rest told her that this one was perfect. She paired the dress with brown, furry boots and light make up. Her hair was straightened, more of less, with a few curls decorating her face.

(A/N: She cut her hair, shoulder-width...sometime ago...and sorry for the bad description of clothes...I fail at being a girl by not knowing what kind of dresses and stuff there are. 3 I had to look it up xP)

Chris stepped out of the warmth of the car into the winter night.

"When shall I come back to pick you up Miss?" the driver asked.

"It's alright. Nozomu will take me home." Chris said dismissing him.

"As you wish." he said bowing before returning to the car.

'I'm a little bit early.' Chris thought looking at her watch, which read "6:45".

She sat down at the fountain as she waited for Nozomu to arrive.

~~~At the Saionji House~~~

"Hey! I was watching that!" Miyu yelled.

"Too bad. I want to watch this anime special." Kanata replied.

"Not fair! I had it first!" Miyu pouted as she hit the boy.

"Hey! That hurt!" Kanata exclaimed.

"Blehh." Miyu said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Here Ruu, catch." Kanata said throwing the remote.

"What? I don't want to get involved in this." Ruu said, catching the remote anyways.

"Ruu, give me the remote." Miyu cooed sweetly.

"Err........." Ruu said sweatdropping.

"Don't give it to her." Kanata said.

"I'll let you two deal with this." Ruu said sliding the remote towards the teens as he left the room.

The two glared at each other before running to grab the remote. And obviously, they crashed.

"W-what do you think you're doing!?" Miyu yelled blushing.

Miyu was currently lying flat on the floor, one hand with the remote held over her head. Meanwhile, Kanata happened to land on top of her, and one of his hands was on the remote also. (A/N: Can you imagine that? I don't really know how to describe it well xP)

"I-it's your fault for not g-giving me the remote in the f-first place." Kanata said, not letting go.

"Well, let go." Miyu huffed angrily.

"No way. You let go." Kanata retorted.

The two glared at each other, producing small lightning sparks.

_dingdong_

"Go answer the door Kanata." Miyu said.

"Why don't you." Kanata shot back.

"I-I c-can't o-obviously, idiot." Miyu said blushing again.

Kanata, blushing even harder said, "Then let go of the remote."

"Never." Miyu said.

_ding dong_

The two remained glaring at each other, determined not to let the other get the remote.

"Why don't you two just kiss already, in a position like that." Ruu teased as he walked past the living room to answer the door.

Miyu and Kanata quickly scrambbled up, letting the remote slide away from both of them.

"Hanakomachi-san?" Ruu said.

"Eh? Chris-chan? Shouldn't she be on her date?" Miyu thought out loud to Kanata.

Kanata gave her a shrug as he went to get the remote.

"Chris?" Miyu said as she walked out into the hallway.

"What happened?!" Miyu exclaimed as she looked at the soaking wet girl before her.

"Uwah." Chris sobbed as she ran into Miyu's arms.

"W-what's wrong Chris?" Miyu asked, trying to soothe the girl.

"What happened?" Kanata mouthed.

"No clue." Miyu mouthed back.

Miyu looked down sadly at her sobbing friend. 'What on earth happened?' she thought.

* * *

"S-sorry for b-barging in." I hiccuped.

"It's okay." Miyu said smiling warmly.

I was sitting in the Saionji living room, in Miyu's clothes. I really looked like crap, my makeup was a mess, even though I wore a little, and my hair was soaking wet still.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Miyu asked tentatively.

I took a deep breath as I relived the last three hours.

_**flashback**_

'7:15....where is he?' I thought.

It was getting dark, and no sign of Nozomu. I closed my phone, but immediately opened it again.

'Should I call him?' I wondered.

'I didn't want to rush him, he wasn't that late. Best not to call.' I thought closing my phone once again.

I waited and waited.

8:30 rolled around.

'Where is he?' I thought getting slightly impatient.

'Alright, I'll call him.' I thought dialing the number I had memorized so well.

"You've reached Nozomu-sama. I'm not here right now, so leave a message. I'll get back to you as soon as possible, especially if you're a cute lady. Mwah!~ Au revoir!"

I closed my phone in anger at his disgusting voicemail message. He even had to refer to himself as a -sama. Who does he think he is?!

I sighed, looking at the dark night sky. I'll wait just a little longer.

9:30...my heart grew weary. 'He's coming. Just a little longer.'

10:00...a raindrop fell on me. I looked up. It was raining, but I was under a roof...'Oh...' Feeling defeated, I began to leave the park. And somehow my feet landed me here. I heard the warm chatter of Miyu and Kanata's voice.

'They must be having fun. I shouldn't bother them.' I thought, but my finger unconsciouly reached up to the doorbell.

_Knock on my heart._

_**end of flashback**_

"That's terrible. What is that stupid Nozomu thinking?" Miyu angrily muttered to herself.

"I-I was going to give h-him this, when I saw h-him, for his C-christmas p-present." I said showing her the box.

I heard Miyu gasp in surprise, or shock, as the tears brimmed in her eyes. She threw her arms around me as we sobbed silently.

_riiiiiing_

"Hello?" Kanata said, picking up the phone.

"...Oh it's you."

"Yeah, she's here."

"I don't know what you did Hikarigaoka, but you better fix it." Kanata said bitterly, hanging up the phone.

I tensed upon hearing the name and started crying all over again.

* * *

I cried for what felt like an eternity and more. When I finally calmed down, Miyu was still there, soothing me.

"S-sorry." I mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's okay. Do you want some hot chocolate?" she questioned warmly.

I nodded my head in repsonse, not trusting my voice.

She got up and went into the kitchen.

"Want to watch some television Chris?" Kanata asked.

"Sure." I replied.

How strange. That's the first time Kanata has called me by my name, rather than my surname. I'm sure if it were a few months ago, my heart would've thudded and I would've died right then and there. But...everything's so different now. Yes, all because of Nozomu.

Miyu came back a couple minutes later with four mugs of hot chocolate with marshmellows. The aroma filled the room as my stomach growled. I blushed in embarrassment while Miyu looked at me and smiled.

"I'll get some cookies." she said taking the fourth mug and heading back into the kitchen. (A/N: In case you can't tell, the fourth one is for Ruu who's in his room.)

She came back with a plate of...Christmas? cookies.

"Aren't you a bit off on the holiday?" I asked Miyu, looking at the pumpkin shaped cookie in my hand.

"Hey! Those are mine." Kanata said suddenly sitting upright.

"Be nice. Chris is our friend, and a guest." Miyu replied taking a bite out of the cookie.

"Ugh. This is disgusting." Miyu said spitting her chewed up cookie in a napkin.

"Serves you right." Kanata said sticking out his tongue while grabbing a cookie for his own.

"Gross, how can you like this stuff?" Miyu commented.

"Because I love it." Kanata said shrugging, taking a bite.

"What weird taste. Who in their right mind would make sweets out of pumpkin." Miyu said.

"Hmmph. Who cares what you think. What do you think Chris, does it taste good?" Kanata asked.

"I think...it's alright." I said nibbling on my cookie.

"Ha. Told you." Kanata said, looking like he won a big race.

"No way. You don't have to be nice Chris-chan. Tell Kanata how you really feel about his cookies." Miyu said.

I smiled slightly, "You two are so lucky, to have each other."

For once, the two didn't jump into an outburst of rants and angry shouting. Instead they stayed sitting, silently, avoiding each other's and my gaze.

"Can we watch something else?" I asked.

"S-sure." Kanata said, fummbling for the remote.

* * *

There was some boring Christmas special that people have seen a thousand times. I sat there, staring blankly at the moving pictures before me. Miyu and Kanata were angrily whispering to one another, not even realizing the distance between them. They looked so much like a couple, if it weren't for the fact that they were whispering angrily.

How unfair. They aren't even going out, but they're so...while we...

_dingdong_

"Get the door Kanata." Miyu silently hissed.

Kanata glared slightly at the girl before getting up to answer the door.

Miyu got up as well, and plopped down next to me.

"How's the Christmas special?" she asked.

"Pretty boring, I've seen it about a million times, in several different languages."

"Ehehe. Figures." Miyu said smiling.

"C-chris." a raspy, out of breath, but familiar voice said.

I turned around slowly to face the man, who stole my love and broke my heart, all in his crazy game of love.

"Chris, I'm so glad your here." Nozomu said advancing towards me.

"Get away from me!" I cried backing up.

"Chris, let me explain." Nozomu said.

"No! Get away!" I said throwing a pillow at him.

I could feel the tears streaming out of my eyes, blurring my vision, but I didn't stay still.

"Chris." Nozomu pleaded.

"Go away Nozomu! I hate you!" I yelled.

"Chris!" Nozomu said, getting irritated.

"You already stole and broke my heart, what more do you want?!" I shrieked at him.

It became silent and the next thing I knew Nozomu was kissing me.

"I want you Christine." Nozomu said softly.

"W-what?"

"Sorry to bother you guys." Nozomu said as he ran out of the house pulling me along.

"Will they be okay?" I heard Miyu ask,

"Yeah, she's with Hikarigaoka after all." Kanata replied.

* * *

"Where are you taking me Nozomu?" I asked the blonde.

No response.

"Nozomu. Nozomu. Nozomu!" I kept calling.

"We're here."

I looked around at our surroundings. We were at the beach, a few people lingering around, but otherwise pretty empty. It was cold that night, as I felt myself shiver a little.

"Here." Nozomu said draping his jacket over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked, as the wind breezed by.

"I needed to show you something." Nozomu replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait." Nozomu said looking at his watch.

I could still feel the warmth from where Nozomu's lips touched mine. Unconsciously, I lifted my fingers to the spot. It was...

"Look up Chris." Nozomu said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up to face a blank sky. Before I could question him, colors exploded on the ebony canvas.

"T-they're beautiful." I whispered.

"Keep looking." Nozomu said smiling.

I looked up again, curious. Another firework exploded in the air, with the word 'I'. I looked at Nozomu again, but he just motioned for me to keep looking. The 'I' disappeared and another batch came up. This time, it was a 'love'. This happened six more times.

As I tried recalling the message, Nozomu nudged me. I looked up at the sky. It wasn't blank anymore, the sky was adorned with words every girl loves to hear.

"I love you Christine. Will you marry me?"

I gasped in surprise.

"M-marry?!"

"I already asked Papi and I've talked to your parents, and they already approve." Nozomu said.

"But...so soon." I managed to say.

"Not for me Chris. I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I knew it from the moment I first met you." Nozomu said, blushing madly.

Nozomu, who was never embarrassed, blushing before my very eyes, because of me. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but they were happy this time.

"What's your answer?" he asked nervously.

I looked at Nozomu. He had a serious and determined expression, with a small blush adorning his beautiful face.

I smiled, and gave a slight nod.

His face lit up, like a child opening a present on Christmas morning. He pulled me close in his arms, and kissed me gently.

"I love you Christine."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Kanata! Give me the remote already!" Miyu yelled.

"No way! I'm watching this." Kanata replied, raising the remote high above his head so the blonde could not reach.

"Kanata, stop being such a meanie and hand it over!" Miyu screamed.

"Not in this lifetime you brat." Kanata retorted.

"Argh! You're so frustrating Kanata! Why can't you EVER be nice to be!" Miyu cried.

"Why can't you grow up?!" Kanata yelled getting angry.

"Why don't you two stop your petty little argument and come here." Ruu said from down the hall.

Miyu shot Kanata a glare before stomping out to Ruu, with Kanata following her shortly.

"What is it Ruu?" Miyu said, still irritated.

"Open your eyes and see." Ruu said.

"It's snowing." Miyu gasped.

It was indeed snowing. The temple grounds were covered in a beautiful sheet of white. And the snow was still falling, in a graceful manner.

"Nee-chan!" Ruu cried throwing a snowball at his sister.

"Hey!" Miyu cried grabbing some slush of her own.

Miyu aimed the snowball at her brother, but with the bad aim of hers, she missed completely, hitting Kanata in the face.

"Oops." Miyu said inwardly.

"You." Kanata said glaring at the girl.

"Serves you right." Miyu said sticking her tongue out at him.

And thus began the snowball war.

"Mi-" Nanami said. "-yu."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Nanami!" Miyu said.

Kanata had thrown the snowball, and miraculously, Miyu dodged it, but it hit Nanami instead.

"Sorry, I was aiming for that ditz over there." Kanata said.

"You're going to pay for that Saionji!" Nanami said grabbing a bunch of snowballs and throwing them all at Kanata.

"I want to join in too!" Aya said as Ruu's snowball hit her in the back of her head.

"Let's do it this way, how about me, Aya and Nanami against Kanata and Ruu." Miyu announced after some minutes of random snowball throwing.

"Hey, that's unfair! You guys have one more person." Ruu complained.

"Doesn't matter, we'll beat them anyways." Kanata said smirking.

"As if!" Miyu said sticking her tongue out.

"Give us an advantage nee-chan." Ruu proposed.

"No way." Miyu said.

"I'll join their team." Santa said, popping out of nowhere.

"Great, now it's fair right. Three on three." Miyu declared.

"Uh....." Ruu said looking at Santa.

"We can still win even if we have useless Santa on our team." Kanata said.

"How mean Kanata!" Santa said crying tears.

Though nobody heard him, as the battle began.

~~~Some hours later~~~

"Well, we should get going now." Nanami said.

"Alright." Miyu said.

"Take care you two. Merry Christmas! See you later!" Aya and Nanami said waving goodbye.

"I should get going too. Merry Christmas you guys! Oh, and happy birthday Kanata. See you tomorrow." Santa said running after the two girls.

"We should head back inside." Kanata said.

The blonde pair nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." Ruu said heading off to his room after the trio entered the house.

"Want some hot chocolate? To warm up?" Kanata asked going into the kitchen.

"Sure." Miyu said following him.

"Here." Kanata said handing her the mug.

"Thanks." Miyu said putting her hands on the mug to warm up her hands.

The two were sitting in the living room, under the heater to get toasty warm before going to bed.

"We totally won you know." Kanata said after taking a sip.

"Did not." Miyu replied.

"Did so." Kanata said.

"D-" Miyu began.

'Oh forget it. It's Christmas. I'll let it go just this once.' Miyu thought.

"What? Got nothing to say?" Kanata teased.

"Whatever." Miyu said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh! That reminds me." Miyu said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Hm? What are you up to?" Kanata asked as Miyu came back out, holding something behind her back.

"Close your eyes first." Miyu said.

"No, you might do something weird." Kanata teased.

"Kanata!" Miyu cried.

"Fine fine." Kanata said closing his eyes.

"Alright, you can open them now." Miyu said.

Set before his eyes was a "beautiful" cake, with a single candle lit up. The cake was shaped and colored like a pumpkin, and on the cake wrote: Happy Birthday Kanata!

"What is this?" Kanata asked trying to hide his surprise.

"What does it look like idiot." Miyu replied, blushing.

"A very hideous piece of something." Kanata teased.

"Hey!" Miyu said, lightly slapping the boy on the back of his head.

"I'm kidding. It looks great. But...why?" Kanata asked.

"Huh?" Miyu questioned, puzzled.

"Why'd you make this?" Kanata asked again.

"Because it's your birthday." Miyu simply said.

"A-.....Never mind." Kanata said.

"Come on now, try it." Miyu said, eyes gleaming.

"You sure I won't die." Kanata teased.

"Just eat it Kanata." Miyu said.

"Okay." Kanata said taking a bite.

"It..."

"How is it?" Miyu asked biting her lower lip.

"You made it taste like pumpkin too?" Kanata said, shocked.

"Well, I know how much you like pumpkin." Miyu said. "Why? Does it taste bad?"

"No, it tastes great." Kanata said, smiling.

"Ah, that's a relief." Miyu said falling back.

"You want some?" Kanata asked.

"No thanks. Who would eat something like that." Miyu said making a face.

"Hey, weren't you the one who said 'Who in their right mind would make sweets out of pumpkin' or something?" Kanata teased.

"W-whatever." Miyu said blushing.

"Contradicting yourself now, aren't you?" Kanata teased.

"Shut up Kanata. That's the last time I ever cook for you. Do you know how long this took me." Miyu ranted after placing a pillow on top of her face.

Kanata bit his lower lip as he, for the first time, saw the bandages wrapped around Miyu's fingers.

"Sorry." Kanata muttered.

"What are you apologizing for? It's your birthday, in case you haven't forgotten." Miyu said sitting upright.

"Hmm..."

"Ey, you haven't even blown out your candle yet! Why are you already eating?" Miyu said scrambling up.

"But you told me to eat." Kanata said.

"...................Never mind, just blow it out now." Miyu said, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Don't forget to make a wish." Miyu said as Kanata blew out the candle.

"Congratulations Kanata." Miyu said smiling.

"I think I'll eat this cake tomorrow morning. You can clean up here Miyu." Kanata said getting up.

"Hey! How rude." Miyu said pouting.

"It's my birthday remember." Kanata teased.

"You better be glad it is, or I would kick your butt right now." Miyu said, still pouting.

"Very violent I see. Good night Miyu." Kanata said, giving the girl a small peck on the cheek before escaping to his room.

'What was that?!' Miyu thought as her face flushed red, heart pounding like crazy.

'Geez that Kanata. Well, it is his birthday, so I'll let him go just this once.' Miyu thought while cleaning up.

"Happy birthday and Merry Christmas Kanata." Miyu whispered to the wind.

* * *

"Kyaaa!!!!! Marriage?!!!?!?!?!?!" the three girls squealed.

"Shush, not so loud." Chris said embarrassed.

"Okay, how on earth did this happen?" Nanami asked.

"Tell us the whole thing. In full details." Aya added.

Chris retold the story of the night before to her three friends. (A/N: We are going to skip the stuff we already know, because I'm lazy. xP)

"And he told me that he was only flirting with the girls to see if I was really interested in him. So now, he's promised to never flirt with any other girl." Chris explained, blushing lightly.

"Ehh? How romantic!" all three girls squealed yet again.

"What are you girls gabbing on about again?" Kanata interrupted.

"Geez, you're so rude Kanata." Miyu said.

"Hm."

"We were just talking about Chris and Nozomu's marriage. Nozomu's told you right?" Aya said.

"Yeah, congratulations Hanakomachi." Kanata said.

"Thanks Saionji-kun." Chris replied. "By the way, how was your birthday?"

"It was alright, I guess." Kanata said shrugging.

"So Miyu, did you do anything special for Kanata?" Aya teased.

"N-nothing really." Miyu stuttered as both teens blushed.

"Ehh? Suspicious." everyone said.

"Is not!" Miyu yelled.

"Sure sure." Aya said.

The three(Aya, Nanami and Santa) were continually teasing Kanata and Miyu while Nozomu went to Chris' side.

"How're you doing?" Nozomu asked.

"I'm doing good." Chris said smiling at her boyfriend/fiance.

"Miss me?" Nozomu teased.

"Not really." Chris teased back.

"I'm hurt." Nozomu said before kissing her.

Amongst their kiss, the rest of the gang left the rooftop to give them some privacy.

"Oh, you're wearing the." Chris said.

"Of course." Nozomu said lifting up the necklace.

Chris had gotten him a silver necklace, in the shape of a beautiful rose to him. On the back, was his name engraved.

"Hey, Nozomu did I tell you yet?" Chris asked as she snuggled closer to Nozomu.

"Hmm?" Nozomu questioned.

"I love you." Chris said giving him a small kiss.

* * *

So? How was it? Reviews please, they'll be my Christmas present from you guys. Hehe. MERRY CHRISTMAS!~


	14. You're Forgiven!

**A/N: **So this chapter is kind of lame. But whatever, I'm kind of getting lazy writing these kinds chapters, because I'm in a hurry to get to the exciting parts. xP (like next chap! xD) So sorry if it's suckish. ALSO, now break's over. Which means back to school...AND my final exams are coming up. Therefore, I make no promises whether I will post or not, in the next two weeks. Sorry. 

**ANYWAYS** I made a video for fanfiction(and New Years) so watch it, please!!! (the link is on my profile page)

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own D3! Mika Kawamura does.

**To:**

**CrushedLove-** Haha, yeah. For me it was six days too. But of course, when I post this, it will already be 2010~! LOLOLOL. Yes, Miyu needs to be happier. And right now that happiness is coming from being with Seiya. xP or something. LOL. Oh, I noticed this now too, only after you mentioned it. Hehe. What a conincidence. LOL. I love the "lecture" you gave to Kanata. Good job! d(^-^) Heh heh, apparently. But MiyuxKanata is always the most popular, obviously. Aww, thanks for the compliment. xD Yeah, alot of episodes are missing, or not subbed. Well, you can watch it at animepile(dot)net, but they only have episodes 34-63, and a couple of them in between are missing, I don't remember which though. (hope this helps!) Haha, omg! Those are my favs. I also like episode 5, when Miyu cooks pumpkin for Kanata, and 12&13(w/ Seiya), and 45(Cinderella), 51(The Wedding one) and 55(Seiya again). Haha, well I LOVE all of them. But those are a few of my favs. Haha. I know right. It's SO CUTE, but it's not well known. =( . Anyways, THANKS for you LONG REVIEW, and for reading my A/N's and for reading my fanfic. I reallllly love your reviews, they always make me smile. Hope you had a nice Christmas. and Yes, Happy New Years!~

* * *

"So, nee-chan, you're going out with Seiya-kun now." Ruu said as he and Miyu walked back home.

Seiya and Miu headed in the other direction.

"Yeah, he told you?" Miyu replied.

"Yeah." Ruu scoffed lightly.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wished I had heard it from you, and not him."

"Sorry, but I only told him 'yes' yesterday."

"Still, you could've told me. I mean, we are sharing a room as of now."

"I know, sorry."

Ruu sighed, "It's fine. But you owe me an ice cream now."

Miyu laughed, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm going to go broke. It seems everything Miu and I go to the park, you're there too. That means I have to buy even more ice cream." Ruu stated.

"Cheee, that's not my problem." Miyu teased.

"Fine, then you have to do me another favor." Ruu said as the two arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it?" Miyu said, smiling, turning around to look at her brother.

"Make up with Kanata." Ruu stated, as he stood in place.

Miyu's smile fell as she looked away.

"I'm serious nee-chan. You don't even have your facts straight, so just forgive the poor guy." Ruu said.

"And what difference would it make anyhow?" Miyu said coldly.

"Well for one thing, it'd sure make the tension in the house better." Ruu said.

"I-" Miyu started.

"Look, I'm not going to make you forgive him. But seriously, think about it for even a second, did he really do anything wrong?" Ruu said, leaving the girl to think at the bottom of the stairs.

'Forgive Kanata?' Miyu thought.

Miyu's POV

"Nee-chan! Kanata! Kijyou-san! Dinner!" Ruu called.

I came in first, followed by Kanata and then Akira.

"I don't need dinner tonight Ruu." Kanata said, emotionless.

"You have to eat, I already made the food." Ruu said.

"But I'm not hungry." Kanata replied.

"But I made enough for four people." Ruu said.

"But I said I'm not hungry." Kanata said.

"Oh! Would you just sit down and eat already Kanata!" I cried exasperated.

"I don't think I have to listen to what you say Kouzuki." Kanata said.

Crap. He's mad. Wait, why do I care? Because Ruu wants me to forgive him right...but I, don't want this anymore either.

"Just eat Kanata." Akira said softly.

"....fine." Kanata said sitting down.

I never thought I'd say this, but 'Thank you Akira'.

It was dead silent, except for the clinking of chopsticks to the bowls.

"So, Kijyou-san, when are you leaving?" Ruu said breaking the silence.

"...There's no set date yet." Akira said, regaining her composure.

"I see. How long do you think you'll be staying though?" Ruu asked.

"That's enough Ruu. Don't be so rude to our guest." Kanata said standing up.

"I was just-" Ruu said.

"You know very well what you were doing." Kanata glared before leaving.

"Gouchisousama deshita." I said before getting up.

"Eh? Nee-chan, you're done too?" Ruu said.

"Yeah, good luck cleaning the dishes tonight." I said before exiting.

"Ehh?!??"

That's what you get for being such a nosy brat Ruu. Though I do feel a little bad, for leaving him with Akira. But the ways things are going, she wouldn't touch him. So he should be fine.

~~~o-o-o~~~

'Now what am I going to do?' I thought.

I had just finished my shower, but my mind was still cluttered. I decided to sit on the porch for a while. I always seem to go there whenever I have a problem. Maybe it's the view that's just so calming.

"Oh." I said as I realized Kanata was already sitting on the porch.

He turned to look at me. I stood in place. He glanced up at the sky again, before getting up.

"I'll leave." he said.

My feet, which I thought were frozen, suddenly brought me right next to him as I grabbed on his shirt. He looked down at me questioningly.

"You don't have to go." I said, face down.

"Don't be mistaken Kouzuki, I'm not leaving because of you. I'm merely leaving because it's late and I'm getting cold." Kanata said.

"....."

"If you don't have anything to say, could you please let go." Kanata said.

"...I'm sorry." I whispered, still unable to look him in the eyes.

"What for?" he asked.

"For everything. For everything that happened yesterday. For everything today and tomorrow. For every single thing I've ever done or will do." I said.

I could feel the tears streaming out of my eyes, but I tried to maintain my composure.

"I'm sorry for whatever it is that made you get mad at me. For whatever it is that's making you call me 'Kouzuki' instead of 'Miyu'." I continued.

I heard him take a deep breath. A hand drifted to my face, lifting it up to face his.

"...Don't cry....Miyu." he said wiping away my tears.

"So you've decided to call me 'Miyu' again huh." I said, giving a small smile.

"Maybe...just for now." he said softly.

"Kanata." I began. "I'm sorry."

"Would you quit apologizing already." Kanata said.

"But I am." I said.

"For what exactly?" Kanata asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure. But somehow, we're kind of not speaking to each other." I said.

"We're talking to each other now." he said.

"You know what I mean. I mean, we weren't. I don't know why you were mad at me." I said.

"But I know, that me being mad at you was pointless. Because you didn't do anything wrong. And for that, I'm sorry." I finished.

"You're really a true idiot, you know that." he said knocking his knuckles against my forehead.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. You just are." he said, smiling lightly.

"So...are we okay now?" I asked.

"Of course." he replied.

"Oh, I'm so glad!" I said hugging the boy.

"M-miyu?" he questioned.

"I'm just...glad." Miyu said embarrassed as she drew back.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"So you're going out with Yaboshi-kun now?" Kanata managed to say.

"Yeah." Miyu replied softly.

The two teens were sitting on the porch, side by side, looking up at the sky. The moon was bright and clear tonight, surrounded by twinkling stars.

"Can I ask you about it?" Kanata asked.

"...sure." Miyu said.

"When?" Kanata asked.

".....He first confessed to me....at the festival. But...at that time, I didn't give him my answer yet." Miyu said.

Miyu didn't want to tell him that she only gave him her answer the day before, and she prayed he wouldn't ask.

"How did this happen?" Kanata asked.

Miyu sighed inwardly, in relief.

"I don't really know. He tells me that for him it was 'at first glance', he liked me already. For me though...I don't know. I'm just, somehow, attracted to him. He's so cheerful all the time. A real idiot sometimes, but he's nice and sweet to me." Miyu said.

"Well, that answers 'why' as well I believe." Kanata said.

"No more questions?" Miyu asked.

"No, I'm good." Kanata replied.

"Can I ask you some things then?" Miyu said, kicking her foot back and forth.

"Sure." Kanata said.

"Who is Akira really? I mean, what is she to you?" Miyu asked, getting straight to the point.

"Akira was my childhood bestfriend, you know that. And that's all she is to me." Kanata said.

"What about her to you? She seems to like you as more than just a best friend." Miyu said.

"Well if she does. She hasn't said anything to me yet, so I don't know for sure." Kanata said.

For some "strange" reason, Miyu felt relieved at this.

"It's pretty obvious though. I mean she did...kiss you." Miyu said.

Kanata blushed at the thought.

"Did you like it?" Miyu asked.

"Like...?" Kanata questioned.

"The kiss." Miyu said.

"I don't like girls who can't show their real feelings straight away." Kanata said.

"But I asked you about the kiss, not...whatever you're talking about." Miyu said.

"It was just a kiss." Kanata said.

"I don't think it was 'just a kiss' for her." Miyu said.

"Well, it was 'just a kiss' for me." Kanata said.

"Was that your first?" Miyu asked.

"What's it to you." Kanata said, blushing.

"Nothing." Miyu said.

"What about you?" Kanata asked.

"Me?" Miyu mimicked.

"Yeah, who's your first?" Kanata asked.

"I haven't..." Miyu said.

"You haven't?" Kanata repeated.

"Yeah." Miyu said, hiding her blush.

"But I thought you did with- I mean, I thought last time when Yaboshi came over." Kanata said.

"That was only on the cheek, it doesn't count." Miyu said.

"Oh."

"It's getting late." Miyu said.

"Yeah."

"We should go to bed." Miyu said standing up.

"Probably."

"Night Kanata." Miyu said as she headed towards "her" room.

Kanata stayed on the porch a bit longer before getting up and going to his own room.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

"Morning Ruu." Miyu greeted.

"Nee-chan." Ruu said, slightly bitter.

"What? Are you still mad at me for leaving you with the dishes last night?" Miyu asked.

"Of course! That was so rude. I cooked dinner and everything and you guys just leave and make me do the dishes too!" Ruu said.

"Sorry, sorry." Miyu apologized.

"Anyways, what happened last night?" Ruu asked as he returned to cooking.

"Hmm?" Miyu questioned.

"You didn't come into the room until late at night." Ruu said.

"Oh, nothing." Miyu replied.

"O-" Ruu began.

"Morning Kanata." Miyu smiled as the brunet walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Miyu." Kanata smiled back.

"Ohh, I see now." Ruu said smirking.

"What now?" Miyu asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ruu said.

"Okay?" Kanata said.

The two teens were chatting, while Ruu was cooking and occasionally joining in the conversation. Then, Akira walked into the family feel.

"Morning Akira." Kanata said.

"Morning." Miyu followed suit.

"Morning." Akira mumbled, forcing a smile.

'What am I? An outsider?' Akira thought as they sat down for breakfast.

~~~At School~~~

"Morning Miyu." Aya said.

"Morning Aya. Nanami." Miyu said.

"Morning Miyu." Nanami said.

"You look happy." Aya stated.

"Yeah, I guess." Miyu said smiling.

"Did something special happen last night?" Nanami asked.

"Between you and Seiya-kun?" Aya added.

"No, nothing at all." Miyu said.

"Then..." Aya said.

"Then?" Miyu mimicked.

"Between you and Saionji-kun?" Aya asked.

"Are you talking about me?" Kanata suddenly interrupted.

"Course not Kanata." Miyu said smiling.

"Right." Kanata said disbelievingly.

The two went on to half-talk, half-argue about something.

"Oh my." Chris said.

"What is it Chris?" Aya asked.

Chris pointed to Miyu and Kanata and smiled.

"Those two finally made up huh?" Nozomu said, popping up behind Chris.

"Yeah."

The gang was all smiling as they looked on at Miyu and Kanata.

~~~At Lunch~~~

"Miyu, let's go get lunch." Seiya called to Miyu.

"Sure." Miyu said getting up.

"Are you guys coming?" Miyu said to Aya and Nanami when she realized they weren't following her.

"Nah. You guys eat lunch together today." Aya said.

"Okay..." Miyu said as she left the classroom.

"It'll be fine right?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah, from here on out. It'll be fine." Aya said smiling.

"Class was so boring today." Seiya complained as the two made their way to the lunch room.

"I don't think it was that bad." Miyu laughed.

"Well to me, it was torture." Seiya said.

"Sure, sure." Miyu smiled.

"Oh that reminds me." Seiya said.

"Hmm?" Miyu questioned.

"We should go somewhere." Seiya smiled.

"Sure. Where?" Miyu asked.

"Hmm...the amusement park maybe?" Seiya suggested.

"That sounds great. Are we going with the gang?" Miyu asked innocently.

"Er.......maybe." Seiya said.

"M-" Miyu started.

"Oi, watch where you're going." a voice said.

"Oh, sorry." Miyu bowed.

Miyu got up to face the person she had bumped into, "Hey! Kanata!"

"What?" Kanata answered.

"Your remark was very rude just now." Miyu said.

"Well you were pretty rude to bump into me." Kanata retorted.

"But that was just an accident. You said that knowing it was me." Miyu pointed out.

"Maybe. Either way, you should have been paying attention." Kanata said.

"How rude." Miyu grumbled as Kanata left.

"H-" Seiya started.

"Should we get lunch now Seiya?" Miyu asked.

"....Yeah." Seiya replied.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"Miyu, can you carry my bag home for me?" Kanata asked.

"Why?" Miyu questioned.

"Because I have to go grocery shopping today." Kanata said.

"So?"

"So. I need you to bring my bag home for me because we have a lot of stuff on the list today." Kanata said.

"Fine." Miyu said extending her hand.

"Thank you." Kanata said smiling before dashing off.

"Miyu, shall we go home?" Seiya asked.

"Sure." Miyu smiled sweetly.

"Eh? Why are you carrying Saionji's bag?" Seiya questioned.

"Oh, he has to do grocery shopping today, so he asked me to bring his bag home for him." Miyu said.

"Hmm...Is it heavy?" Seiya asked.

"Not really." Miyu replied.

"Here, hand it over. I'll carry it." Seiya said.

"No, it's alright. I can carry it." Miyu said.

"But you're carrying your own as well." Seiya said.

"It's not that heavy." Miyu smiled.

"Then, give me your bag Miyu." Seiya said.

"Eh?" Miyu questioned.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself by carrying too much. And since you don't want to give me Saionji's bag, I'll take yours." Seiya smiled.

"Seiya." Miyu said blushing at the boy's kindness, while Seiya removed her bag.

"Besides, this way, I can hold your hand." Seiya said as he entertwined their fingers.

Miyu smiled as she and Seiya continued walking home.

"So, you made up with Saionji?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah." Miyu smiled.

"I see." Seiya said.

"Ruu convinced me to." Miyu said.

"Hmm..."

"Seiya?" Miyu questioned.

"Yes?" Seiya answered.

"Is something wrong?" Miyu asked.

"..No. I'm happy for you two." Seiya smiled.

"I'm happy we're okay now too." Miyu smiled as the two continued walking.

"Oh, we're here already." Seiya said disappointedly as the two arrived at the front door of the Saionji temple.

"What do you mean by that?" Miyu laughed.

"I want to be with you longer." Seiya said pouting.

"Well, you get to walk me home tomorrow." Miyu laughed again.

"And hopefully for many days after." Seiya smiled, causing her to blush.

"Geez you. You always say stuff like that." Miyu said, lightly slapping him on the chest.

"Because you always blush at them. And you look so cute when you do." Seiya said hugging the girl.

"Oh! I forgot, you were talking about going to the amusement park earlier today." Miyu said suddenly.

"That's alright. We can talk about it later." Seiya smiled.

"You sure?" Miyu asked.

"Of course." Seiya said.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow." Miyu smiled.

"See you Miyu." Seiya said, giving the girl his million-watt smile.

With that, Seiya left and Miyu entered the Saionji residence.

* * *

**Preview:**

The Whole Truth is Revealed

_"Why did you have to come? Why couldn't you stay in Tokyo like you were suppose to!"_

_"You say that, but your face shows it all. You love him."_

_"You two are crazy! What are you doing?!"_

_"You're suppose to be with me! I met you first. I fell in love with you first. I love you more!"_

_"Why does it have to be her?"_

_"Ruu, call the hospital now."_

_"You must've been scared."_

_"Don't lie to me. Your eyes show everything."_

_"I guess. But now, it's already too late."_

_"So you're just going to give up."_

_"I'll wait."_

_"Until when?"_


	15. The Whole Truth Is Revealed

**A/N: **I'm finally back after finals!!! I did pretty well, not the best, but not bad. I only got 3 A's, and the rest were B's. I guess that's okay, because it didn't change my grades that much. Anyways, as I've told many of you, alot of other ideas have been coming out of my head, and when that happens I just tend to drift from story to story. This chapter I wrote before finals, so it's okay. But, the next chapter seems really lame, and it's super short! (Hopefully, I'll be able to add to it before I post it) It's like when I draw, I have to finish before I do anything else, because once I return I can't make it the same. So, I guess I've lost some of the feeling...that really sucks. It's not a writer's block, but I guess...a story block. 3" Oh well, don't mind my little ramble. And I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though it seems kind of rushed)!

**To:**

**CrushedLove- **LOL. Yeah...I guess. I think this chapter lives up to the preview's expectation though! (I hope) Haha. Yeah, so last chapter was just kind of a not important chapter, but needed to move the story along. Haha. Yuppp, I love Ruu! =) Well, you'll see once you read the chapter! & No problem about the link. Yup, I hope this year is a hundred times better!!! :D

**(Review Reply to Love At First Sight) **Haha. Well, the POV was Seiya. And the girl was, obviously, Miyu. And the guy with her on TV was Kanata. :P Haha, thanks for reading&reviewing. (I hope you don't mind me replying here, since there's no other way to.)

**(RR to Marry Me) **Hehe, everybody loves fluff!!! I know! I wonder if anybody(in real life) can actually pull it off! :D Haha. It is TOTALLY creative, I wish I came up with it though. xP But I only just got it from someone's blog. LOL, and I don't mind the short review, at least you read&reviewed!!! :) and THANK YOU for that! :D

**Disclaimer: **If I owned D3!, there would be more KanataxMiyu moments, but I don't. Mika Kawamura does.

* * *

_With that, Seiya left and Miyu entered the Saionji residence._

"Tadaima." Miyu announced as she slid the door open.

"Hello Miyu." a voice said.

"Uwah! Akira, you scared me." Miyu exclaimed.

Akira was standing in one corner of the front porch, quietly. Just waiting for Miyu to return home.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Akira said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Miyu questioned.

"I was. I was perfectly fine, until you came along." Akira said.

"What?" Miyu said shocked.

"Why did you have to come? Why couldn't you stay in Tokyo like you were suppose to!" Akira asked rhetorically.

"Why did you have to show up in Kanata's life?" Akira said crying.

"It wasn't my choice." Miyu said calmly even though she was taken aback.

"Maybe it wasn't your choice to come here. But it is your fault you fell in love with Kanata." Akira accused.

"W-what? I don't l-love Kanata! I already told you last time!" Miyu shouted.

"You say that, but your face shows it all. You love him." Akira said.

"I don't." Miyu said stubbornly.

"And what's worse is that you've made him fall in love with you too." Akira said glaring at the girl.

"H-he doesn't." Miyu said, as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Please, it's written all over his face everytime someone even mentions you." Akira said.

"Even if he does l-love me, it wasn't my fault." Miyu said, trying to maintain her composure.

"Yeah right. What did you do to make him like you because there's no way he could've just liked you." Akira said.

"You're not beautiful, or smart, or mature or nice." Akira continued.

Miyu felt a stab in her heart. She knew all these were true. She also knew she shouldn't listen to whatever Akira was saying, but it still affected her.

"Why didn't he fall in love with me? I'm his perfect girl." Akira said.

She wasn't "crying", the tears were just continually spilling out. Like a tap that somebody forgot to shut off.

"Why don't you ask him." Miyu said.

"It should've been me, who he looks at with those warm eyes." Akira said ignoring Miyu's last remark.

"He does look at you though. Different than any other girl at school." Miyu said.

"That's because I'm his "childhood best friend". I want him to look at me like a lover does." Akira said.

"Why didn't you tell him that then." Miyu said.

"Because I couldn't! My parents made me move to America, I never got the chance." Akira said.

"Then tell him now." Miyu said, calmly.

"Now I can't! Because of you." Akira said angrily.

"I haven't done anything. And as you know, I have a boyfriend." Miyu said.

"Please. You don't really love him, you still love Kanata." Akira said.

"That's not true!" Miyu yelled.

She lost her patience with the girl now.

"It is so! I heard you and Kanata talking last night!" Akira yelled back.

"So what?" Miyu said angrily.

"The way you guys spoke, the way you guys look at each other, with that kindness and love. It sickens me." Akira spat.

"We were just making up." Miyu said coldly.

"No. You wanted to spill everything to him, all your love. And him the same." Akira said.

It was true. There were unspoken words from both parties last night. Words that were not allowed to escape, forever bound inside.

"I have Seiya." Miyu said.

"You want Kanata." Akira retorted.

"I don't. You can have him." Miyu said.

"But I still won't be satisfied." Akira said.

"What do you want already?! You can have Kanata! What more do you want?!" Miyu shouted.

"I need you, and your nosy brother gone." Akira said.

"Don't you dare touch Ruu!" Miyu yelled.

"Hmm...who should I get rid of? Oh, it doesn't really matter. If I get rid of just one of you, the other will go along." Akira said evilly.

"Then get rid of me, and don't lay a finger on Ruu." Miyu said calmly, staring at the girl.

"If you say so, Miyu-chan." Akira said "sweetly" as she took out something from behind her.

"Remember, you're the one who said you'd give Kanata to me."

Miyu stepped back, regretting her last words as a bad aura came around.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"Ah, you really saved me there Ruu." Kanata said.

"No problem." Ruu said smiling.

"I didn't even realize how many things were on that grocery list, or how heavy they were." Kanata said.

Kanata had gone grocery shopping. And when he finished, he had a billion bags to carry(...Okay...maybe just like 10...or 7). He, convieniently, met Ruu along the way going home. So now, he was carrying four bags while Ruu was carrying three.

"So you made up with nee-chan." Ruu said as the two walked up the steps to the Saionji temple.

"Yeah, last night." Kanata said.

"I guess that's good." Ruu said.

"You guess?" Kanata questioned.

"For now..." Ruu said.

"As usual, I have no clue what you're talking about." Kanata said.

A scream, accompanied by a loud crash escaped the Saionji household. The two boys looked at each other in fright, recognizing the voice, shouted "Miyu!" before slamming the door open.

There it was. The scene nobody would've imagined. Miyu was on the floor, among the shards of the potted plant that was knocked over when she fell backwards. And the culprit, Akira, holding a small, blood stained kitchen knife.

"Miyu!" both boys cried as they rushed to her side, dropping the grocery bags.

"What the hell are you doing Akira?!" Kanata yelled as he held Miyu up.

"She was the one who said 'get rid of me'." Akira said, the anger still visible in her eyes.

"That's impossible!" Kanata shouted.

"Nee-chan would never say that!" Ruu added.

"She's right..." Miyu said.

"..Miyu..." the boys said as they looked at her in shock.

"Go on Akira, you're not satisfied yet, are you." Miyu said.

"You asked for it." Akira said angrily.

Miyu struggled to get up, while Kanata kept a firm grip on the girl.

"Let go of me Kanata." Miyu snapped.

"No. You're crazy! What are you thinking?! You're already bleeding!" Kanata shouted.

"This is between her and me." Miyu said.

"That's right. Move out of the way Kanata, I don't want to hurt you." Akira said as she stepped closer.

Ruu ran next to Akira and locked her arms behind her.

"You two are crazy! What are you doing?!" Ruu shouted.

"I'm not crazy! Kanata, you believe me right, she said so herself, for me to do this." Akira said looking at the brunet.

Kanata replied with an icy glare that sent shivers down the girl's back.

"It's all your fault!" Akira screamed at Miyu.

"Akira, what on earth is going on?" Kanata asked.

"It's all her fault Kanata! If it weren't for her, we would be together, and happy right now. You're suppose to be with me!" Akira yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Akira, but there's no way Miyu did anything." Kanata said.

"You're wrong! She's the reason I can't be with you! She made you fall in love with her!" Akira shouted.

"I'm supposed to be the girl you love. It's not fair!" Akira sobbed as she dropped to the floor, letting go of the knife.

Ruu took this chance to kick the knife away before the girl could do anything else.

"I met you first. I fell in love with you first. I love you more!" Akira cried.

"It's not a matter of who fell first, but who his heart moves for." Ruu said softly.

"What do you know?" Akira said to Ruu, still crying.

"Love can't be forced. There's no 'first comes first serve' when it comes to love. It's simply "he loves you" or "he loves you not" and nothing else." Ruu said.

"You love me, don't you Kanata?" Akira asked.

Kanata could only look away. Unable to face his childhood best friend.

"Why can't you love me Kanata?" Akira asked "Why does it have to be her?"

"Akira!" a voice shouted.

"D-daddy." Akira said shocked.

"What are you doing? Causing all this trouble." the man said.

"Leave me alone! I want to be with Kanata!" Akira said.

"Be a good girl now Akira. Don't you know how worried I found out you came to Japan alone?"

"Since when have you worried about me?" Akira said coldly.

"..Of course I would worry for you Akira. You're the only daughter I have." he said.

"Let's go, before your illness gets worse." he said.

"I want to be with Kanata." Akira said stubbornly.

"Let's go Akira." the man said as he lifted Akira up and "dragged" her out of the house.

"I won't let you go Kanata. I swear, I'll be back for you." Akira said as they left.

The two boys stared at the door as if expecting her to pop back in. When it seemed like she wouldn't be returning, they turned their gaze towards Miyu.

"I guess it's settled for now." Miyu said in barely a whisper before passing out.

"Miyu!" both boys shouted.

"Ruu, call the hospital now." Kanata instructed as the boy ran off.

'Miyu, you better be okay.' Kanata thought as he held the blonde worriedly in his arms.

~~~o-o-o~~~

Miyu's eyes fluttered open, once, twice, until they were wide open.

"You're awake." Kanata smiled.

"Kanata? What happened?" Miyu said as the boy helped her sit up.

"You fainted. Cause you lost too much blood." he said pointing to the bandaged part of her arm.

"Nee-chan really, you scared us half to death." Ruu said.

"Ah, sorry you two." Miyu apologized.

"Anyways, you should've been careful around Akira...of course, I should've warned you guys. But I never thought this would happen." Kanata said.

"Eh? What are you talking about Kanata?" Miyu asked.

"Does it have something to do with her 'illness', like her father mentioned?" Ruu asked.

"Eh?" Miyu said as she recalled the memory.

"Yeah. But I'll tell you guys another time. Right now, Miyu needs to rest." Kanata said.

"I'm fine. I want to know." Miyu said pulling on Kanata's sleeve.

"Not now Miyu." Kanata said.

"I want to know now too." Ruu said.

"She's sick." Kanata said.

"You're not telling us the whole thing Kanata." Miyu said, unrelenting her grip.

"Why do you guys need to know anyways?" Kanata sighed.

"Well, you brought it up, so now we must know." Miyu smirked.

"Plus, we wouldn't want something like _this_ happening again." Ruu said softly.

"Alright, you guys win." Kanata said sitting down.

"Where should I begin?" Kanata thought out loud.

"The middle." Miyu said sarcastically.

"How about the beginning?" Kanata smiled back, annoyedly.

"That would be good too." Miyu smiled back.

"When Akira was born, something happened, or maybe it happened while she was in her mother's stomach. Something went wrong, a birth defect. Her brain wasn't developed properly, so she has a split-personality problem." Kanata began.

"So, she's bipolar." Ruu said.

"Well...if you put if that way, yeah." Kanata said.

"But she seemed normal...kind of." Ruu said.

"It doesn't happen all the time, and sometimes it's just not that noticeable. You guys didn't notice? There were times when she was with us, that she...changed." Kanata said.

"Go on with the story." Miyu said, after recalling her encounters with Akira.

"Okay. Well, her parents didn't notice until she was about 5. At that time, we were already friends. Her parents were never around, always busy with work." Kanata said.

A sad pang appeared in both blondes' hearts as the last sentence escaped Kanata's lips, thinking of their own parents, feeling a connection between them and Akira, they soon ignored it and continued listening.

"She always came over to the temple to play. And I always took care of her, as a friend. But she thought more of that. One day, at school, a girl in our class tried to give me cookies as a present. Akira got really angry and she pushed the girl down." Kanata said.

"Reminds me of Chris-chan." Miyu interrupted.

"Well, kind of. But Hanakomachi can at least control herself, at times. Akira, once she gets angry, she can't stop by herself." Kanata explained.

"And so?" Ruu urged on.

"That was the first time it happened. No one really thought much of it, just thinking that Akira was being mean. But, it happened a couple more times, and each time it was more violent than before. The last one, she caused the little girl to have to be sent to the hospital." Kanata said.

A gasp came from Miyu, but nothing more. Silence came before Kanata continued.

"So, the teacher spoke to Akira's parents. And her parents brought her to the doctor's, and that's how they found out." Kanata said.

"And then?" Miyu questioned.

"They took her to see a therapist, but it didn't work. They only dropped her off there, they didn't care at all really. So Akira never got better." Kanata said.

"Then, Akira's dad's job got him relocated to America. He thought it would be a good move for the whole family, so that he could take Akira to a better hospital, where they could actually treat her. But Akira didn't want to leave, she said she wanted to stay with me. Her parents forced her to leave though, but she swore she would come back for me." Kanata continued.

"There's more to the story isn't there?" Ruu questioned.

"Eh? But it sounds pretty much over." Miyu said.

"He's leaving out an important detail. Why is Kijyou's dad so "nice" to her now then?" Ruu asked.

"You're too sharp Ruu." Kanata said.

"Of course, I have to be. I'm living with two numb skulls." Ruu teased.

"Anyways, I only heard this through Akira's maid, but I heard that in America, she tried to kill herself. Her father, when he realized how troubled his daughter really was, lessened his work and spent more time with her. And supposedly, Akira got better recently. So she came here, to see me." Kanata said.

"That's so sad." Miyu said, looking down at her hands.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you." Kanata said.

"Huh?" Miyu questioned.

"Because now you feel bad, right." Kanata said.

"But, why can't I feel bad for her?" Miyu asked.

"Have you forgotten, that's she's the reason you're here." Kanata said.

"But, still." Miyu said.

"Akira's aware of it. Of what she's doing, even when she's changed personalities." Kanata said.

"She was aware that she was harming you. It wasn't just her illness acting on its own, she did it on purpose. So, you shouldn't be so forgiving, you're too nice Miyu." Kanata said.

"E-" Miyu began.

"Miyu!" a worried voice yelled.

"S-seiya? What are you doing here?" Miyu questioned, surprised at the boy's sudden entrance.

"I heard you got hurt Miyu, so I came here as soon as I could." Seiya said, breathless.

"Let's go outside Kanata." Ruu said pushing the boy along.

"Are you okay Miyu?" Seiya asked as the two left.

"I'm fine Seiya, honestly." Miyu said as she began to get out of bed.

"You don't have to get up." Seiya said as he walked over to her.

"I'm fine." Miyu said again, as she sat on the side of the hospital bed.

"Really, what on earth happened?" Seiya asked as he examined Miyu's arm.

Miyu gave Seiya a brief overview of what had occurred, leaving out some _minor _details.

"I see." Seiya said after Miyu finished her story.

"You must've been scared." Seiya said softly.

"Eh?" Miyu said surprised.

"It was scary wasn't it, when she brought the knife forward." Seiya said.

"N-not really. I didn't believe she would actually harm me." Miyu said.

"Don't lie to me Miyu." Seiya said looking at the girl.

"Eh?" Miyu said again.

"Your eyes show everything." Seiya said as he placed a hand gently on her cheek.

"Come now, don't hold back." Seiya said as Miyu gulped, tears welling in her eyes.

"It was so scary." Miyu sobbed into Seiya's shoulder.

"I-I thought I was going to die." Miyu cried as Seiya wrapped his arms around her.

Seiya remained silent as soothed the girl, gently rubbing her back.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"How did he find out she was here?" Kanata asked out loud.

The two were currently outside of Miyu's room.

"Maybe someone told him." Ruu smiled.

"Just who's side are you on now Ruu?" Kanata questioned.

"Does this mean you admit it?" Ruu asked.

"Yeah. I like your sister okay." Kanata said, blushing slightly.

"I'm glad you finally admit it." Ruu smiled.

"I guess. But now, it's already too late." Kanata said.

"It-" Ruu began.

"Don't say it Ruu." Kanata said.

"Say what?" Ruu said.

"I know what you're going to say. But let's face reality Ruu, it's too late." Kanata said leaning against the wall.

"So you're just going to give up." Ruu said, all childishness gone from his face.

"I never said that." Kanata said, showing a small smile.

Ruu remained silent as Kanata continued. "I wouldn't say I'm giving up on her, just...backing off for a while."

"How-?" Ruu started.

"Ruu. Right now, she's with Yaboshi. And she's happy. I'm not going to fight for her when she's already happy." Kanata said.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Ruu asked.

"I'll wait." Kanata said.

"Until they break up?" Ruu questioned.

"I would never wish for that. For Miyu to lose her happiness." Kanata answered.

"Then until when?" Ruu asked.

"Until...she tells me herself that she loves Yaboshi, then I'll give up." Kanata said.

"Are you not even thinking about getting together with her?" Ruu asked seriously.

"I don't think I have that right." Kanata said.

"I really don't understand you Kanata." Ruu said raking a hand through his hair in frustration.

"It's hard to explain. I just...want her to be happy. And if that happiness is with Yaboshi, then so be it." Kanata said.

"Alright suit yourself, I'm going to get something to drink. You coming?" Ruu asked.

"I'm fine." Kanata said.

"I'll be back and then we can go home." Ruu said as he left.

"Yeah." Kanata said to no one.

Kanata opened the door to Miyu's room a crack and peered in.

"You're so much happier with Yaboshi, I can't make you smile like that. So until you tell me that you love him, and there's absolutely zero chance for me, I'll back off, but I won't give up. I really love you Miyu." Kanata whispered to himself as he held onto his bandaged arm.

* * *

**Preview:**

A Breaking Heart

_"Good night Miyu. Sweet dreams." he said kissing her on the forehead. _

_"I know you like Miyu."_

_"I'm trying to help you." _

"_Eh?! Miyu's in the hospital?!" _

_"Miss Kouzuki has already been dismissed." _

_"Did she go home by herself?"_

_"So what are you going to do now?" _

_"There's nothing really I can do for them now. It's all up to them."_

_"They'll be fine."_

_"How do you know?"_


	16. A Breaking Heart

**A/N: **This chapter is so lame!!!!!! and short!!!!!!! I'm sorry. I **PROMISE **that the next chapter is Better. Much Better. (But not awesome Dx) Also, sorry for A) Any grammar/spelling mistakes, I was too lazy to look over it. B) For the late update. It wasn't that I'm busy, Cause I'm not. It's just, I don't feel very motivated for this story. I haven't lost my creative writing, as many other ideas are spilling out, so I guess that's the problem. I can't keep the other stories separate, so it's just a big pile of jumbo mess in my brain. I wish my brain had a filing cabinet, or something. Or at least be as organized as my Fanfiction folder on my Desktop.

**To:**

**CrushedLove**- Haha. Errr...not really sure. I wasn't really thinking about it when I came up with the idea. That might not be entirely true, because if she were okay, she wouldn't have had to move in the first place. (MAYBE) LOLOLOL. Aw, I guess. But I couldn't really think of anything. Besides, it's not his time yet. Yupyup, bittersweet love. Thanks ALOT! ahaha. xD

**jd**- Thanks(: Well, I wasn't really sure what I was doing. I was just sitting around thinking of an explanation, and that idea popped into my head. And since it worked, I figured I might as well use it. I probably should've researched it more though. and I think what you're studying is pretty cool(:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D3! =( Mika Kawamura does.

* * *

"Are you asleep Miyu?" Seiya asked the girl in his arms.

No response came from the blonde, besides the sound of her steady breathing.

Seiya smiled as he gently laid the sleeping girl down.

"Good night Miyu." he said as he tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams." he said kissing her on the forehead.

He took one last glance at the sleeping blonde before exiting the room.

"Oh. Saionji, you're still here?" Seiya asked as he closed the door silently behind him.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Ruu to come back." Kanata answered.

"Hmm...that girl..." Seiya began.

"She won't hurt Miyu anymore." Kanata answered before Seiya could even ask the question.

"You sure?" Seiya questioned, as if challenging the boy.

"Yeah, she went back to America with her dad. He's going to be keeping a tight watch over her." Kanata said.

"Alright, but next time, if Miyu gets hurt because of you, I won't let either of you go easily." Seiya stated.

"Don't worry, she won't. Because if she's ever in trouble, I won't let her get hurt." Kanata shot back.

"Did you...?" Seiya said pointing to the bandage on his arm.

"Yeah, I donated some of my blood to her." Kanata said.

"Saionji. I know you like Miyu." Seiya stated.

"Yeah, and?" Kanata replied cooly.

Seiya was shocked at Kanata's reply, although he didn't show it. He didn't expect the brunet to agree to his statement. He thought he would deny it.

"I think you should give up on her. She already has me." Seiya said, regaining his composure.

"...."

"It's only going to be painful for you. I'm trying to help you." Seiya said.

"If you really want to help, then leave me alone." Kanata said standing up.

"......"

"And about giving up on Miyu. I can make my own decision on that." Kanata said as he turned around the corner.

'What an idiot.' Seiya thought as Kanata left.

'Who does he think he is, telling me what to do.' Kanata thought.

"Ready to go?" Ruu asked, a drink in hand.

"Yeah." Kanata replied as the two walked out of the white building.

~~~The Next Day~~~

Kanata woke up feeling tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. A certain blonde kept evading his mind. He stepped out into the hallway and did his daily routine. But it felt dull today. The house was quiet. Unusually quiet. With Miyu around, there was noise and liveliness. But now the house was just...dead silent.

He went quietly to the kitchen, and began making his own breakfast.

"Morning." Ruu said as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Kanata mumbled back.

"Hey Kanata, are you going to pick up sis from the hospital?" Ruu asked.

"Maybe." Kanata said, despite his real answer being a definite 'yes'.

"Okay, if you go, you'll have to go alone." Ruu said looking in the refrigerator.

"Why?" Kanata asked, though he didn't really care.

"I have somewhere to go today." Ruu grinned.

"Fine. Will you be home for dinner?" Kanata asked as he took another bite out of his toast.

"Yeah." Ruu said as he drank his milk out of the carton.

"In that case, I leave getting the groceries to you." Kanata said getting up.

"What?" Ruu whined.

"Don't you remember, we spilled most of it yesterday." Kanata said. "Don't worry, you just need to get some eggs, vegetables, fruits and milk."

"Alright." Ruu mumbled.

"Ittekimasu." Kanata said putting on his shoes.

It was a silent walk to school. Usually, he and Miyu would argue about something. Or, most days, they would be late and they would be running towards the school, with Miyu yelling at him of course.

'So this is life without her, huh.' Kanata thought to himself, as he looked up at the sky.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"Hey Kanata, you're not late today." Santa greeted.

"Good morning to you too Santa." Kanata replied sarcastically.

"Where's Kouzuki-san?" Santa asked grinning like a fool.

"Not here." Kanata said putting down his bag.

"Did you have another fight with Miyu-chan?" Aya asked.

"No, not exactly." Kanata said.

"Then, where is she?" Nanami asked.

"Class, settle down." Mizuno-sensei said.

Everybody stopped talking and went to their respective seats.

"So only Kouzuki-san is absent today." Mizuno-sensei said.

A three-way glance occured between Miyu's three girl friends. A glance full of question and worry, which they directed at Kanata. He could only look away, though he felt their eyes pierce through him, asking him for an explanation.

It wasn't until lunch time that Kanata was interrogated by the three. He sighed as they backed him into a corner.

"Follow me. There's no need to tell the whole world." Kanata said as he headed towards the stairs leading to the rooftop.

The three trailed after the brunet, following him on to the roof.

"Eh?! Miyu's in the hospital?!" Nanami, Aya and Chris yelled.

"Y-yeah." Kanata said, checking to see if his eardrums were blown off.

"What happened?!" Nanami questioned.

"She was just being clumsy." Kanata replied.

'No reason to tell them the truth.' Kanata thought.

"Is that really all Saionji?" Nanami asked.

'If it were anyone, of course Tenchi would see through me.' Kanata thought.

"Saionji-kun?" Aya questioned.

"....She got in a little fight with Akira." Kanata finally said.

"Akira? As in your best friend Akira?" Nanami asked.

"Do you know any other?" Kanata replied, exasperated.

"No, thankfully." Nanami muttered.

"So what exactly happened?" Aya asked.

Kanata sighed as he relayed the story to the three. At the end of the flashback, the three girls' mouths were wide open, their eyes full of anger and shock.

"How...could that have happened?" Nanami said.

"I should've been watching over her more carefully." Kanata said, head down.

The four stood there in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Should we go visit her?" Aya asked the gang, changing the subject.

"It's okay. She's being let out today anyways." Kanata said.

"Well, I have track practice to go to afterschool." Nanami said.

"I have to go to a drama club meeting..." Aya said sadly.

"She's being let out though, so it should be okay. Kanata, you'll take her home right?" Chris said smiling.

"Yeah." Kanata mumbled.

"Hey guys." Seiya greeted as he opened the door to the rooftop.

"Hey Seiya." the gang replied.

'I didn't know he was our friend even without Miyu around.' Kanata thought.

"Are you going to the track meeting afterschool?" Nanami asked.

"Possibly." Seiya replied.

"Eh? I thought you were going to go to the antique store with me." Santa whined.

"Shut it Kurosu-kun." Nanami said smacking the boy in the face.

Amidst the chatter of the gang, Kanata quietly exited. Only gaining the attention of Chris, who looked sadly at the door.

~~~Afterschool~~~

Kanata packed his things slowly, even though deep down he wanted to race to the hospital to bring Miyu home.

"Take care of Miyu okay Saionji-kun." Nanami said.

"I will." Kanata replied.

"Then, see you both tomorrow." Nanami said as she left the classroom.

Kanata sighed as he himself left the classroom. His mind was clouded with thoughts of a certain blonde the whole way. Before he knew it, he had arrived at the front steps of the Heiomachi Hospital. He stepped forward, the door opening automatically, walking into the white building.

"I came to take Miyu Kouzuki home, room 323." Kanata said to the secretary.

The secretary looked through some files, and shuffled some papers. Finally, she looked up and spoke.

"Miss Kouzuki has already been dismissed."

"Did she go home by herself?" Kanata asked, trying to hide his concern. He knew Miyu was the type who would do that. Even though injured, she'd want to go home by herself, and not bother anybody.

"No, a boy came to pick her up. Her boyfriend I think." she replied.

Kanata felt his heart fall. How could he not see this coming? Yaboshi was her boyfriend, of course he'd come to take her home.

"Thank you." Kanata mumbled, taking his leave.

He walked aimlessly down the streets. The town felt duller than ever before. He passed by the park, and saw a blonde head out of the corner of his eye. But he didn't stop to take a second glance. Afraid of what he'd see.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"So how're things holding up at home?" Miu asked.

"Not good at all. Nee-chan's gotten together with Yaboshi-kun. And Kanata......" Ruu said.

"Kanata-kun is?" Miu asked as she rocked back and forth on the swing.

"He's finally admitted that he likes my sister." Ruu said softly.

"But he knows it's too late?" Miu questioned.

"Yeah, but it's not. There's no way it can just be over like this." Ruu said getting angry.

"Those two are so stupid! Especially Kanata, he says he's going to wait." Ruu said.

"Until?"

"Until she tells him that she loves Yaboshi-kun."

"They're quiet troubled aren't they." Miu commented.

"Yes, they are." Ruu said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Miu asked.

"There's nothing really I can do for them now. It's all up to them." Ruu sighed.

"They'll be fine." Miu said.

"How do you know?" Ruu asked.

"Because she loves him. As does he." Miu said.

"But what if it doesn't work out? Then Kanata-kun will just be waiting in vain." Ruu said.

"I don't think him waiting for her is a bad thing exactly." Miu said.

"How?"

"He loves her. Right now, for him there's nothing he can do but wait. Even if his feelings are never returned, I'm sure he won't regret waiting." Miu said softly.

"Miu..."

"Just like me...I'll wait patiently until we reach the end."

Ruu bit his lower lip, surpressing his emotions.

He sighed and turned towards the girl, "Want some ice cream?"

She gave a small smile and replied, "Sure."

~~~o-o-o~~~

Kanata sighed, his feet had magically brought him home, physically unscathed. He could not say the same about his heart though.

He slid open the door to be greeted by a warm, delicious smell.

"Welcome back Kanata, you're late." Miyu's voice rang.

"Yeah." Kanata replied quietly.

"I made dinner, do you want some?" Miyu asked happily.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be walking around like this?" Kanata asked.

"It's fine, I'm not that weak you know." Miyu said.

Kanata sighed once more.

"Are you okay?" Miyu asked, concerned.

"Just a little tired. I think I'll take a nap." Kanata said heading towards his room before she could say anything else.

He entered his room and without even turning on the lights, he closed it to become enveloped in darkness. As the door closed shut, his legs gave way and he collapsed unto the floor. The tears that haven't been shed since his mother's death suddenly reemerged. He sobbed silently, his heart shattering into tiny pieces. And only standing on the other side, was the clueless blonde who was breaking his heart.

* * *

**Preview:**

A Sweet Blow

_"Don't overwork yourself, okay?" _

_"I'm not that weak, you know."_

_"What am I supposed to do when you do something so stupid like this?"_

_"I know that. I meant why are you sitting on me!?"_

_"Stay in there. I just...need to ask you something." _

_"I'll tell you later Kanata."  
__  
"I just feel really happy....to have you two both beside me."_

_"But I'm your favorite right?"_

_How he wished that it was him in that position instead._

_"I bought something really good." _

_"Too sweet for me." _


	17. A Sweet Blow

**A/N: **OMG! Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me! I know I've been on a superrrrr long hiatus!!! (like about 2 months!) I've been ignoring ALS for a while! The thing is, I started to lose my creative spark. I mean, I had ideas, but for other stories. And even those ideas, I couldn't get down on "paper." So I'm super sorry right now!!! But lately I got inspired to write again, so here I am. I can't make any promises, but I hope you'll stick through with me to the end! I'm already working on chapter 18!!! So at least you know you can get the next chapter! I'm also getting ideas for new projects, but I'll make sure to have lots of chapters ready before I publish! Anyways, sorry once again.

*Sorry, no review replies cause I'm not really sure how to reply. xP **BUT **thank you to **CrushedLove** for being the **only **person to reply to me on my other fanfic about wanting chap 16(I think I said 17 by accident) without a preview. Sorry I didn't give it to you without a preview anyways. But I'm here now, and I hope you're still here as well!*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3!

* * *

"Tadaima." Ruu said as he closed the door behind him.

"Okaerinasai." Miyu responded.

"Nee-chan, how are you feeling?" Ruu said entering the living room.

"I'm fine." Miyu replied.

"That's good. I'll go put this away." Ruu said pointing to the bag of groceries.

"Want some dinner?" Miyu asked as she followed her brother into the kitchen.

"Sure. Did Kanata make it?" Ruu asked.

"No, I did." Miyu said.

"......"

"What?" Miyu questioned.

"Nothing, you're sure it's edible right..." Ruu joked.

"Of course it is!" Miyu said hitting Ruu on the head.

"Geez, it was just a joke." Ruu said rubbing his sore head.

"Hmmf." Miyu replied, setting up for Ruu's dinner.

"Don't overwork yourself, okay?" Ruu said taking the bowl from Miyu's hands.

"I'm not that weak, you know." Miyu said taking the bowl back.

"Fine. By the way, where's Kanata?" Ruu asked.

"He said he was sleepy, so he took a nap." Miyu said as she filled the bowl with rice.

"Hmm...I'll go check on him." Ruu said.

"Alright." Miyu responded as she opened the microwave.

Ruu exited the kitchen and made his way to Kanata's room. He knocked once.

"Kanata, you in there?" he asked as he knocked again.

Receiving no reply, he slid open the door. The room was dark, and it took a second for Ruu's eyes to adjust. After they did, he scanned the room for a brunet. He found him, asleep, propped up on the wall next to the door.

"Idiot." Ruu muttered as he entered the room.

He went to Kanata's closet and pulled out the futon, setting it up. Then, turned back to the brunet and half-dragged, half-carried him over to the bed.

"Be glad I came to find you first, or nee-chan would freak seeing you like that." Ruu said as he tucked Kanata in.

"...Miyu." Kanata whispered softly.

".......You really are an idiot, aren't you." Ruu said, "kindly".

Suddenly, an idea sparked through Ruu's mind.

"I know I shouldn't interfere, but.......this is going to be for your own good." Ruu said, mostly to himself.

Ruu moved some stuff around the room before exiting.

"Yeah, he's sleeping." Ruu said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh." Miyu said.

"Why don't you go check up on him?" Ruu asked.

"But you just did." Miyu said.

"Maybe you'll see something different." Ruu said.

"What?" Miyu asked.

"Just go." Ruu said pushing her out the door.

"Weird kid....I am worried, but still...he did just check up on him." Miyu said to herself. "I guess once more won't hurt."

"Kanata, are you awake?" Miyu knocked.

'That's a stupid question.' Miyu thought.

"I'm coming in." Miyu said softly opening the screen door.

Miyu walked into a pitch dark room, she stood still for a while, letting her eyes adjust. Once they did, she turned her gaze to the sleeping brunet. Her cheeks flushed pink, though hardly visible in the darkness, the only light coming from the opening in the doorway.

He was only half-dressed. His hair was mussed up, and his sleeping face looked somewhat peaceful. The blanket was thrown off of him, only covering his bottom half. (Don't worry. His pants are on.) Meanwhile, his bare chest was in Miyu's full view. It had been taken off, _by a certain someone_.

"Geez, you're going to catch a cold, idiot." Miyu whispered as she walked towards him.

She squat down next to the boy. Reached for the ends of the blanket, and started pulling it higher. Before Miyu could pull it up all the way, something caught her eye.

"A bandage?" Miyu muttered to herself as she gently touched the spot on his arm where the bandage was held.

"Come to think of it...I did end up in the hospital because I lost too much blood..." Miyu said, hand still on his arm.

"Ruu doesn't have the same blood type as me........is it possible......for Kanata..." Miyu whispered to herself.

"What an idiot." Miyu smiled as the realization dawned on her.

"What am I supposed to do when you do something so stupid like this?" Miyu asked herself.

Kanata stirred slightly in his sleep, but his eyes remained closed.

Miyu sighed, pulling up his covers and tucking him in. She took one last look at his peaceful sleeping face before getting up.

"Night Kanata." Miyu said softly before closing the door.

"...Miyu." Kanata unconsciously whispered as a tear slid down his gentle face.

"Welcome back." Ruu smiled as Miyu entered the kitchen.

Miyu looked at her brother with one eyebrow raised, sighed and turned to the counter to make herself a drink. Meanwhile, Ruu was smirking while he continued eating his food.

"Ne, Ruu." Miyu started as she put her hands around the cup, warming them up.

"What?" Ruu replied.

"What's Kanata's blood type?" Miyu asked.

Ruu smirked, "O."

Miyu closed her eyes, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I wish that idiot would stop doing stupid things." Miyu said quietly.

"It's not like he can help it." Ruu replied.

"He should butt out of things that don't concern him." Miyu said.

"But it does concern him." Ruu said.

"I leave the dishes to you tonight." Miyu sighed as she left the room, leaving her half-empty cup of hot chocolate.

"Your hot chocolate." Ruu said.

"You can have it." Miyu replied.

~~~The Next Day~~~

"Kanata. Kanata."

A soft voice kept saying, ringing through the brunet's ears.

"Kanata, wake up." said the voice, along with a gentle nudge.

A moan escaped the brunet's lips, though his eyes still remained shut.

"Kanata. Wake. Up!" the voice shouted as the brunet found a sudden weight on top of his stomach.

"Itai!" he screamed as his eyes shot open.

"Finally awake I see."

Kanata looked up to see Miyu smiling, whilst she was sitting on his stomach.

"You."

"What?" Miyu questioned innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Kanata asked.

"Waking you up." Miyu replied.

"I know that. I meant why are you sitting on me!?" Kanata half-yelled.

"Because you wouldn't get up." Miyu replied simply.

"You." Kanata said again.

"What?" Miyu asked again.

He looked straight into the blonde's eyes. And obviously, caused her to blush.

"W-what?" she asked once more, face cherry-red.

"You're." Kanata said.

Miyu bit her lower lip, heart pounding as she listened intently to what the brunet was about to say.

"You're heavy." Kanata said shoving the blonde off of him.

"Jerk!" Miyu yelled as she hit the brunet on top of his head.

"Would you please get out of my room now?" Kanata said rubbing his sore, throbbing head.

"Get up lazy." Miyu said.

"I am up." Kanata said.

"I have to change." Kanata said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"Pervert!" Miyu shouted as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Geez, that girl." Kanata said looking at the spot the blonde was currently occupying.

He sighed and turned towards his closet, getting ready to change.

"Ne, Kanata." Miyu said softly from the other side of the door.

"Miyu? You're still here?" Kanata questioned, walking towards the door.

"Stay in there. I just...need to ask you something." Miyu said.

"What is it?" Kanata asked.

He heard the blonde take a deep breath.

"A-"

"Nee-chan!!! You left your towel in the bathroom!" Ruu yelled from down the hall.

An exasperated sigh came from the blonde before she replied, "Okay, okay."

"I'll tell you later Kanata." she said before scurrying away.

"Hmm..." Kanata thought as he poked his head out of his room.

Kanata finished changing and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Kanata." Ruu greeted.

"Un." Kanata replied.

"How rude, why so cold towards me?" Ruu fake cried.

"Where's your sister?" Kanata asked.

"Who knows." Ruu said taking a bite out of his toast.

"Hm."

"What did she do you know?" Ruu asked, now taking a sip out of his miso soup.

"Sat on me." Kanata said calmly.

"What?!" Ruu laughed as droplets of liquid dripped out.

"What?" Kanata said, a slight blush forming.

"Nothing." Ruu said wiping up his mess.

"What are you two talking about?" Miyu said entering the kitchen.

"Nothing." Ruu said again.

"Weird." Miyu said as she sat down.

"So are you. I mean, who _sits_ on people?" Ruu retorted.

"Would you like me to sit on _you_? Miyu asked, eyes threatening to tear the boy apart.

"No thanks, you're too heavy." Ruu said.

"BAKA!" Miyu yelled as she hit him over the head.

Kanata stared at the blonde as she fought with her brother, wondering what she was trying to tell him.

Soon, the trio finished their breakfast and began to head out to school.

"Momoka-chan's here. I'll be going now." Ruu said as he slipped on his shoes.

"Remember you're cooking tonight." Kanata said.

"Yeah, yeah." Ruu replied as he closed the door behind him.

Kanata stood waiting for Miyu, while she took care of some last minute details.

"Hurry up Miyu." he said.

"I'm coming." Miyu replied as she emerged from the hallway.

"Seriously, you're so slow. Every single day." Kanata said.

"Whatever." Miyu said sticking her tongue out.

"Hey." Kanata said.

"What?" Miyu questioned.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" Kanata asked.

Miyu stood up, smiled, and said, "I'll tell you on the way to school. Let's go, before we're late."

"Who's fault do you think that is." Kanata said.

"What was that?" Miyu said glaring at the brunet.

"Nothing." Kanata said as he opened the door.

"Yo." a voice said.

Kanata stood in place, staring at the newcomer.

"What are you doing, just standing there like an idiot?" Miyu asked as she peered over his shoulder.

"S-seiya?"

"Hey Miyu." Seiya greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Miyu asked.

"I came to take you to school." Seiya said.

"Eh?" Miyu questioned.

"Well, you just got dismissed yesterday." Seiya explained.

"I'd have been okay. Kanata's with me." Miyu said.

Seiya simply smiled as he reached for her hand.

"Let's go." Seiya said.

And so the three walked to school "together". Seiya holding Miyu's hand as he told her some story of his past, while Kanata trudged behind them. Angry and jealous at Seiya, and still curious as to what it was Miyu had to tell him.

"Ne, Kanata you're walking so slow." Miyu said as she turned back to look at him.

"And?" Kanata questioned.

"Hurry up or you'll be late." Miyu teased.

"Geez, what's with you." Kanata muttered to himself as he jogged next to the blonde.

Miyu smiled brightly at this.

"What's up Miyu?" Seiya asked.

"I just feel really happy....to have you two both beside me." Miyu smiled.

"But I'm your favorite right?" Seiya half-joked as he sent a small glare in Kanata's direction.

Miyu only smiled in return. Seiya's cellphone suddenly went off. He apologized and answered the call, still holding on to Miyu.

"Hey." Miyu said, in a whisper.

"What?" Kanata said, in the same tone.

"About this morning...the thing I wanted to tell you......" Miyu started.

Kanata's heart leapt slightly, wondering what it was.

Miyu took a deep breath, looked at the boy straight in the eye, but sighed, "I think I should tell you later. Now's not a good time."

"It's fine, whenever you're ready." Kanata half-lied.

The day went by, following the same routine. Miyu would find a chance to talk to Kanata alone, but they'd always be interrupted. And if they weren't, Miyu would just lose the courage to ask. As for Kanata, his curiosity increased throughout the day. But, along with that, his cheerfulness decreased. He began to really notice, that Seiya was Miyu's boyfriend. The way he would be hanging around her, spending time with her, looking at her, and the way their friends accepted him. How Miyu spent her lunch with him. How they walked to classes together, his arm around her, pulling her close. How he wished that it was him in that position instead. His eyes were opened, though begging to remain shut.

"Miyu, want to go somewhere?" Seiya asked after school.

"Uh, not today Seiya. I have something I need to do." Miyu replied as she put the textbooks into her bag.

"Aw, sure you can't skip it to be with me?" Seiya smiled.

"As tempting as that sounds, no." Miyu smiled back.

"Seiya, are you coming?!" Nanami shouted.

"Oh, shoot. I have to go, track practice today." Seiya said.

"Then why did you just ask to go out?" Miyu laughed.

"Because if you said yes, I would've ditched." Seiya said sticking his tongue out playfully.

"SEIYA!" Nanami's voice traveled.

"I really have to go, before she kills me." Seiya said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Miyu smiled, waving as the blonde dashed out of the room.

"Hey Santa, where's Kanata?" Miyu asked.

"I think he went home already." Santa said.

"Okay, thanks anyways." Miyu smiled as she exited the classroom.

Miyu walked home slowly, wondering how she should tell Kanata. As Miyu looked up, she spotted something in the window of the bakery. Thinking about it for only a second, she soon entered the shop and made her purchase.

"Tadaima." Miyu said entering the house.

"Okaeri." Kanata's voice echoed.

"Hey Kanata, are you hungry?" Miyu asked, popping her head into the living room.

"I guess." Kanata replied, not lifting his gaze from his manga.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I bought something really good." Miyu said, making her way into the kitchen.

Kanata, curious, peered at the door. He heard various kitchen noises, but the thing on his mind was still about what Miyu wanted to tell him. The moment he heard her entering the living room, he shot his eyes back onto the pages.

"Put your book down, and get over here." Miyu said.

Kanata, "reluctantly", set his book down, making sure to bookmark the page, and sat down at the table.

"What's this?" Kanata asked, pointing to the cake on his plate.

"Dessert." Miyu smiled.

"Before dinner?" Kanata joked.

"Haha, very funny. Just eat, Kanata." Miyu said as she took a bite.

Kanata lifted his fork, and took a scoop of cake. He raised it to his mouth, with Miyu watching patiently on the side. Finally, he took a bite and let the confection melt in his mouth.

"T..this..." Kanata said, eyes wide open.

"Is it good?" Miyu asked, her fork hanging out of her mouth.

"Y-yeah." Kanata said taking another bite.

"That's good. I thought it would suit your taste." Miyu smiled taking another bite of her own cake.

"W-" Kanata began.

"It's called Pumpkin Patch, and I got it from the bakery in town." Miyu said.

Kanata looked at Miyu dumbfounded.

"It's what you wanted to know, isn't it?" Miyu said, taking another forkfull of cake.

Kanata, still stunned, just nodded mechanically.

"Can I try yours?" Miyu asked.

"Sure." Kanata said scooting the plate closer to the blonde.

Miyu took a bite, and her expressions quickly changed. From excited, to shocked, to smiling awkwardly, all in a minute.

"If it's not good, you don't have to force yourself to eat it." Kanata laughed.

Miyu closed her eyes, and swallowed.

"At least I didn't get a whole slice for myself." Miyu said, sticking out her tongue.

"What did you get?" Kanata asked.

"Strawberry shortcake." Miyu said sliding her plate over.

"How is it?" Miyu asked, after Kanata took a bite.

"Too sweet for me." Kanata said, pushing the plate back.

"Really? I think it's fine." Miyu said taking a bite.

"That's because you have a sweet tooth." Kanata said taking a sip of the tea Miyu had prepared.

"So what." Miyu said childishly.

The two were enveloped in silence for a moment, as they ate their cakes.

"Neh, Miyu..." Kanata started.

"Hm?" Miyu said turning her head to face the boy.

"Uhm...what.......have you been trying to tell me?" Kanata said.

Miyu's grip tightened around the utensil, she slowly lowered her fork and placed it back onto the plate.

Kanata gazed at her intently. He wanted to say, "If you're not ready, you don't have to tell me." He wanted to wipe that stressed expression off her beautiful face. But he couldn't take the suspense any longer. He had to know, just as she had to tell.

Miyu swallowed some saliva before speaking, "I...wanted..to ask you something."

Kanata nodded his head, waiting for her to speak again.

"About...the day before...when _that_ happened." Miyu spoke softly.

Kanata's heart jumped, his palms became sweaty, afraid of what she'd ask.

"In the hospital...when I lost too much blood...did you..." Miyu trailed.

Kanata, knowing what she was asking, let out a small sigh, "Yes."

Miyu turned away, not giving a reply. Kanata felt strange. 'Was that all?'

"...Why?" Miyu finally said.

"What do you mean...why?" Kanata asked.

"I mean...why'd you do it?"

"Because you needed it." Kanata said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And that's it?" Miyu questioned.

"What else?" Kanata asked.

"So...you didn't do it...for any other reason...right?" Miyu asked tentatively.

"Miyu, you're my housemate, my friend. I wasn't going to let you die when there was something I could do about it." Kanata said.

Miyu bit her lower lip, taking in another deep breath.

"What is it?" Kanata asked, his heart beating a mile per minute.

"Kanata," Miyu spoke "Do you.....love me?"

Kanata felt his heart stop, all of a sudden. His breath became rigid, his mind was all jumbled up.

And she looked at him, for the first time. Her cheeks decorated with a rosy flush. Her emerald green eyes were fixed on him, unwavering, as she patiently waited for an answer.

Kanata took a deep breath, turned away and muttered, "No."

The tension in the room had relaxed, changing into something else.

"Oh..." Miyu said.

There was silence, except for the ticking sound as the seconds passed away.

"I'm glad." Miyu said suddenly.

She caught his attention, though he still didn't look up at her.

"Because I was worried...that you liked me, as more than a friend. If you did, it would be troublesome...so I'm glad." she said, sounding strained.

"Yeah." Kanata said softly, though it didn't sound like his voice to his ears.

"I'm sorry for asking such an awkward question." Miyu laughed, a bit abnormally.

"Kanata, you okay?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kanata replied.

"Er...I think I'm going to go out for a bit." Miyu said standing up.

"Okay." Kanata said softly as the blonde left the room.

He heard the sound of her rummaging her shoes in the porch, and then came the sound of the front door closing.

His heart had shattered into a million tiny shards. The tears welled up in his eyes, but they didn't fall. They wouldn't fall. So he laid down, and closed his eyes shut. Pulling his knees close to his chest, to prevent anything from harming him, or anything from spilling.

"Uhm...Seiya? Er...I guess I want to see you after all. Uh, I'll be at the cafe. So just come after practice." Miyu said leaving a message.

Miyu took a step forward, it took all her strength to not look back. And then, she took another step. And before she knew it, she was running down the steps of Saionji. Gracefully making her exit, from her safe haven.

* * *

**Preview:**

The Pain She Left Him

_The room she stood in front of, so many times, when she wanted to apologize, but her stubbornness would not allow her. _

_With this, the blankets were pulled even tighter, like a child afraid of a thunderstorm. _

_He never should have tried playing Cupid._

_"I don't know what else to say, but I'm sorry."_

_"Maybe we should tell you." _

_"But next time may just be too late."_

_"Because I can understand what you're feeling right now." _

_"Just let everything tumble out."_

_"I'm fine, just fine."_

_"See that star up there?"_

_"Any wish, and it'll come true. I promise you." _


	18. The Pain She Left Him

**A/N: **Well, all I've got to say is...thanks to **Cherrie xx** for inspiring me to write! Send her PM's because she's the reason I started updating again! :D Anddddd....just, check my profile for updates. ;] Enjoy!!!

**To:  
CrushedLove- **Ahh!!! I'm so glad you're still here! Yippie! And you were the first one to review this new update too! xD I'll try not to disappoint with updating! :D I know, I feel bad for Kanata!(even though I'm the one who did this to him, hehehe.) Don't worry, this chapter is not _as _sad, I guess you could say. Just read and you'll see! xD

**jd- **Thanks a bunches for just still being here! :D Thanks sooo much for the compliment! It's really awesome, especially since that's what I'm really trying to aim for in my writing style, to keep as much as possible secret until the end. ;] I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!(:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3! Mika Kawamura does.

* * *

It was nine in the evening when the front door of the Saionji household opened.

A soft "tadaima" was heard, footsteps following after. The blonde entered the kitchen, finding it dark and empty. She continued on into the living room, her brother's room and even the bathroom. But it seemed like not a single soul was in sight. She decided to head back to her own room. As she made her way down the long hallway, she stopped, in front of the room she knew so well. The place she would always go to first when she got scared at night. The occupant would always tease her, but he allowed her to stay. The room she stood in front of, so many times, when she wanted to apologize, but her stubbornness would not allow her.

Even now, as she stood in front of that room, she had those similar reasons. She knew that he was beyond that door. She could feel his presence. She raised her hand, while biting on her lower lip. Her hand was centimeters away from the door, and then she put it down. Letting out an exhausted, soft sigh, she turned and walked down the hall.

On the other side of that door, a brunet lay awake in the darkness. He had heard the door opening a few minutes ago. Hearing the familiar footsteps walk through the house, he raised the blankets to cover his face. Minutes passed, and the footsteps grew louder. With this, the blankets were pulled even tighter, like a child afraid of a thunderstorm. He heard the person stop in front of his door. He shut his eyes tight, and scrunched himself up. His heart was beating wildly, and his breath was uneven. He could barely breathe, for two reasons.

He was hoping she would leave soon, so he could breathe. To come upon the surface and get fresh air. But she stayed. And then he wished that she would come in. Tell him it was all a joke, a misunderstanding. Hug him tight and make him breathe again. But he knew it was impossible. And then, she sighed and turned to leave. As soon as her footsteps were out of earshot, he slid the covers off his face. His eyes opened, but he saw nothing but darkness. He was alone, all alone in the darkness of the night.

Hours passed by. During which, the brother came home. But everybody was gone, holed up in their own rooms.

He sighed, he had a bad feeling about this. The emptiness of the house told him that something was stirring. And being as smart as he was, he could accurately guess. He felt defeated, there was nothing more he could do. Absolutely nothing. No amount of pushing, shoving or yelling could fix this. Nothing would bring together these two equally stubborn people.

He never should have tried playing Cupid. It was stupid. He didn't have the power, so who was he kidding. Maybe, he thought, maybe it was his fault. Maybe his pushing and prodding led to this. If only, he thought to himself. And then, he walked down to his own room. Locking himself inside the dark.

[_][_][_]

It was six in the morning, and the occupants of the house all woke up, feeling exhausted.

Ruu was the first one in the kitchen, to be followed shortly by Kanata.

"Hey." he greeted tiredly.

Kanata just nodded his head in response.

The two boys were silent as they made their way around the kitchen.

As the brunet settled down to eat, Miyu entered the kitchen.

"Morning." she said quietly.

"Morning." Ruu responded in the same tone, while Kanata said nothing.

She grabbed some food from the refrigerator for herself and sat down.

Minutes of silence passed, until Ruu got up and washed his dishes. After he was done, he announced his departure and left the two alone.

"Uhm...Kanata?" Miyu said softly.

The brunet stopped eating, but said nothing.

"About yesterday....I'm sorry. I made it really awkward didn't I?" Miyu began.

She took a deep breath before starting again, "I probably...shouldn't have said anything at all. So, I'm really sorry."

Miyu's head was bowed down, but the brunet didn't say anything, nor look up.

"I don't know what else to say, but I'm sorry." Miyu said biting on her lower lip.

Still nothing from the brunet.

"Kanata, please say something. I don't know if you're mad at me, or what. So please, say something." Miyu pleaded.

The clock was ticking the seconds by. Kanata's head facing down, and Miyu gazing at him intently, worry evident in her emerald orbs.

And then, slowly, he spoke.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" he said.

"Huh?" Miyu said, relaxing a bit.

"What are you so worried for? I'm not mad at you." he said.

"Then...why aren't you talking to me?" Miyu asked.

"It's just a joke. To counter your weird question." he said raising his face so their eyes could meet.

They gazed into each others eyes for a while, emerald uncertain.

"Really." Kanata said.

And his eyes, his amber colored eyes, looked so serious, so convincing, that she believed him.

"Geez Kanata. Bad joke, I thought you were seriously mad at me or something." Miyu pouted.

"It's not my fault, you can't tell people's feelings." Kanata said, sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever." Miyu said as she stuck out her own tongue.

"Miyu!" a voice called.

"Oh Seiya's here....urgh." Miyu said as she looked down at her plate.

"Just go." Kanata said.

"You sure?" Miyu asked.

Kanata simply nodded.

"Thanks." Miyu smiled as she exited the kitchen.

"I'll be right there." he heard her yell.

A few seconds later the front door opened, Miyu shouted, "See you at school Kanata," and then the door was slammed shut.

Kanata leaned back in his chair, eyes shut. He sighed, sat up straight and gazed at the empty chair across from him. The entire house was silent, and empty, just like his heart.

"Why does it have to be this way?" he mumbled to himself.

~~~At School~~~

The usual chatter amongst the students were going around. Everyone involved with themselves. Miyu was talking excitedly to Seiya, who was listening with a smile. The door slid open, and many heads turned to see if it was the teacher. But it was just Kanata.

Miyu glanced over at him, and he caught her gaze. The two were staring right at each other, eyes unreadable, not noticing that the entire class had quieted down. Finally, Miyu gave a small smile and turned back around to face Seiya. The blonde girl missed the slight glare exchanged between the two boys. And after that, the class was back to "normal."

"Hey." Santa said as Kanata slid into his seat.

"Morning." Kanata mumbled.

"So...what was that? You get in a fight with Kouzuki-san again?" Santa questioned taking the seat next to the brunet.

"...No." Kanata replied.

"Really? It was intense just now, though." Santa said.

"It's nothing." Kanata said.

[_][_][_]

Classes went on normally from then. The time seemed to fly by for some, and slow down for others. Nevertheless, it was finally lunch time.

"Hey Miyu, did something happen between you and Saionji-kun?" Nanami asked as the three girls plopped down their lunch trays on the table.

"No. Why?" Miyu asked.

"It seemed like...something was off. Like what happened this morning in the classroom." Nanami said.

"Well, nothing really happened." Miyu said as she took a bite of her lunch.

Nanami looked uncertainly at the blonde, who only replied with a small smile.

"Miyu....maybe we should tell you." Nanami said.

"Tell me what?" the blonde questioned.

"We th-" Nanami started, only to be interrupted by Seiya's presence.

"Hey." he said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hey." Miyu smiled back.

"Am I interrupting something?" Seiya asked, taking a seat.

"No. It's fine." Miyu said, "So you were saying Nanami?"

"I-uh..." Nanami said glancing over at Aya who shook her head slightly.

"Never mind." she finished.

"...Okay." Miyu replied.

"Next time." Aya whispered.

"But next time may just be too late." Nanami whispered to herself.

[_][_][_]

"Kanata-kun?" a soft voice spoke.

"Hanakomachi," Kanata replied, "what is it?"

"I was just wondering...if you have some spare time after school." Chris said.

"Uhm..sure." Kanata said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you after school then." Chris smiled before heading off.

[_][_][_]

"Kanata-kun?" Chris spoke.

"Yeah." Kanata mumbled.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine." he replied.

"You've been quiet and staring out the window this whole time, ever since we arrived." Chris said.

The two had went to the nearby cafe, and had just ordered.....or well, Chris ordered for the both of them.

"Fine." he said again.

"Kanata-kun, I don't know what happened between you and Miyu-chan, but-" Chris said.

"Nothing happened! Why does everyone assume that something happened?!" Kanata shouted.

Chris was shocked at his sudden tone and shrunk back a bit in her seat.

Kanata, realizing what he did, quickly apologized, "Sorry Hanakomachi. I didn't mean to...yell at you."

Chris paused slightly before continuing, "It's okay."

She sighed, "It's okay. Because I can understand what you're feeling right now."

Kanata didn't reply, a signal for her to continue.

"You're upset...confused. You feel...hurt and sad. And you're mind is a mess right now," Chris said softly, "am I right?"

Kanata glanced at the girl, expression hardly changed. She hit the mark, dead on.

"And it's because of Miyu-chan...and Seiya-kun, right?" Chris said.

Chris saw the brunet boy wince slightly.

"I understand...because it's the same thing I went through...watching you and Miyu-chan." Chris said giving a small smile.

"...Hanakomachi." he said in barely a whisper.

"But you know, I learned to let you go." Chris said.

The two sat in silence, with the only audio coming from around them.

"How..." he asked softly.

"Hm?" Chris questioned.

"How... did you let go?" he asked again.

Chris gave another smile, "It was hard. Of course, because I really, really did love you."

"But then, Nozomu came around. And we talked. I don't know how many times I went over to his house and cried or how many times I hit him. All I know, is that he was there for me. He supported me, and...so I was able to let go." Chris said.

"But, I don't want to fall in love with anybody else." Kanata mumbled.

Chris gave a small giggle at this, "I don't want to fall in love with anybody else either. I had no intention of falling for Nozomu. It just...happened. And it was for the best."

Kanata looked down at the drink in hand.

"Maybe it's too early to talk about falling in love with someone else," Chris said, "but it's not too early to talk."

Kanata looked up at the pink-haired girl before him.

"Find someone...you can trust. Someone...you feel comfortable around. And let it all out. Just let everything tumble out." Chris said.

Kanata took a deep breath, "Thanks, Hanakomachi."

"Anytime Kanata-kun, anytime. If you ever need me, you know where to find me. I'll listen, if that's what you want." Chris smiled.

"Thanks." Kanata replied, even though they both knew he wasn't going to be coming around anytime soon.

[_][_][_]

After finishing their food, and having Chris graciously pay, Kanata was walking towards home.

The sun was setting, leaving a warm glow on everything. Kanata's mind was on a certain girl with similar glowing features. He understood what Christine was trying to tell him, he understood himself that doing this was useless. He was _the _Kanata Saionji for god's sake. How could he let one single girl get him so out of wack. He understood it all, it made complete sense it his mind, it was so logical. Yet, in his heart, it was clouded, confused. His mind knew, but his heart couldn't understand.

His mind was still trying to comprehend everything, make everything turn into a perfect, simple equation. He was passing by the park, when he bumped into someone.

"Ouch." the voice said softly.

Kanata opened his eyes and looked at the girl before him.

She looked familiar, with her blonde hair and hazel eyes. She looked really familiar.

Kanata, realizing he was staring, snapped out of his trance and extended his hand, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay. It was my fault too." the girl said, not looking up.

"Are you okay miss?" Kanata asked crouching down.

It was then that he noticed, besides her eyes being a familiar hazel color, they were filled with tears.

"Are you okay? Did you break or twist something?" Kanata asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just fine." she said softly.

Kanata didn't know what brought him to do what he did next. Perhaps it was because she seemed familiar, oh so familiar. Or perhaps it was because she looked so lost and confused, her eyes told him. Or maybe it was because she reminded him of himself. Scared and confused, but fine, just fine. Whatever it was, he extended his arms and pulled the girl in a tight hug. She gasped in surprise, but soon relaxed in his hold. Wrapping her own arms around him, she began crying, softly into his neck. He closed his own eyes, feeling exhausted, and unable to cry anymore.

[_][_][_]

It might've been a few minutes, or hours. They didn't know. All they knew was once she stopped crying, the sky was dark. The sun was gone, leaving the sky in a velvety dark blanket.

"Sorry." she mumbled as she pulled back, rubbing her eyes.

"I feel so stupid. I don't even know your name and I just cried on you and all." she said letting out a soft laugh.

"It's alright." Kanata said softly.

"Well, I better get home, or my parents will worry about me." she smiled getting up.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kanata asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I know my way home, it's not far from here." she said.

"Should I walk you...just in case?" Kanata suggested.

"It's fine, it's fine. You should get going too." she said.

"Okay." he said.

"Well, bye." she waved before heading off in the other direction.

"Kanata." he shouted.

"Huh?" she said turning around.

"Kanata Saionji." he said.

The girl looked surprised for a second, but quickly changed it into a smile, "Miu."

"Miu...?" he trailed off.

"Miu...just Miu." she smiled.

"Alright....just Miu." he said smiling back.

He began walking off in the other direction, his heart feeling slightly lighter than it was earlier.

"Hey!" Miu shouted.

This time, it was Kanata's turn to turn around.

"See that star up there?" Miu pointed.

Kanata looked up and spotted the star she was talking about, "Yeah?"

"It's the first star of the evening," Miu said, "So make a wish and it'll definitely come true."

"A wish?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Any wish, and it'll come true. I promise you." Miu smiled.

"Okay." Kanata said.

He looked up at that star, closed his eyes and let his heart make a wish.

When he was finished, he looked up to see that Miu had already disappeared.

He smiled to himself before beginning to walk again, "Thanks." he whispered.

* * *

**Preview:**

Everybody's Saying Sorry

_"What are you thinking about?" he whispered into her ear._

_They walked side by side, hands intertwined, in silence._

_She looked at the ground and sighed, "I'm sorry."_

_"As long as you keep smiling, it's okay."_

_Standing before her, was not her brunet housemate, but just her annoying brother._

_"Kanata's still not back yet?"_

_"Maybe he has a date or something."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Miyu."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"...Sorry."_


End file.
